The 62nd Hunger Games: SYOT
by JaylenFeliciano
Summary: "And so it was decreed, that each year, the various Districts of Panem will offer up a tribute; one young man and woman, to fight to the death, in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. Until one lone victor, bathes in riches." SYOT closed!
1. Public Announcement

The TV automatically turns on in every household in Panem, "Hello and welcome everyone to the beginning of the 62nd Hunger Games!" Caesar Flickerman announces on the TV set.

"We hope the Games this year will be action packed and full of surprises! We will give you what you have been waiting all year for!" He says happily in front of hundreds of thousands of Capitol people, as well as millions and millions of Televisions and projectors in all the Districts of Panem.

For about an hour he continues on about the games and even shows recaps of previous games.

After the hour is over Caesar says goodbye until next time, then the TV flicks off.

* * *

Please submit your tribute through Private Message. You can make up to 2 tributes. Here are the rules and tribute form (which is also on my profile):

**SYOT TRIBUTE SUBMISSION**

Rules:

1) This is not first come, first serve. Feel free to submit tributes even after I have received 24.

2) Be original. Not everyone is amazingly talented at fighting!

3) I would like varieties of; ages, races, skin color, height, weight, intelligence.

4) You may submit up to 2 tributes.

5) If your tribute is unbelievable to be in the District you want then there's a high chance I will not consider you.

Example: A District 11 tribute wouldn't be extremely skilled at throwing knives and receive a score of 12 on Private Training.. they may be extremely strong and good at fighting, though.

6) Tributes CAN NOT be related to cannon tributes in any way, shape or form! Cannon tributes: Katniss, Peeta, Clove, Cato, etc.

**Tribute Form:**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

**Appearance **(Please give a lot of details! You may send in a picture link, but you MUST send in a description)

Appearance:

**Personality **(Make your character interesting! If their personality seems stale then there's a high chance they'll be killed off)

Personality:

Likes & Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

**Home Life**

History:

Family:

Friends:

Income: (rich/average/poor)

**Pre-Games**

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction/Reason:

Chariot Costume: (Details!)

Interview Outfit: (Please give details)

Private Training: (You don't have to write everything, please just write how your character feels, what weapon they use.. yada yada)

Training Score: (Let's be realistic.. if you're not realistic then I'll change the score to how I feel the Private Training went)

**The Games**

Allies?:

Weapon of Choice:

Participated in Bloodbath or ran away?:

Preferred Death:


	2. Tribute List

Official Tribute list! The first chapter will be up very soon (:

By the way since there were multiple people signing up for the same Districts I had to move some characters around so sorry if you didn't get into the District you wanted to, also sorry if your character didn't make it I just didn't have any interest in them.

District 1

Male: Wonder Peltier (18) - **Xymena Falling**

Female: Jewelz Diamandis (16) - **JaylenFeliciano**

District 2

Male: Kat Sevian (16) - **malonejena **(female volunteered for boy)

Female: Lavender Florus (16) - **JaylenFeliciano**

District 3

Male: Jason Ross (17) - **crimson_ranger_hunter** [instagram]

Female: Axa Jones (14) - **someoneorother123**

District 4

Male: Vern Easterling (18) - **SomeDays**

Female: Nachtara Lockrose (17) - **DecidedlyDestiel**

District 5

Male: Adair Paxton (16) - **fangirling_about_books_mode_on** [instagram]

Female: Celestia macent (16) - **mystic47**

District 6

Male: Ace Drixel (17) - **Un1corned **[instagram]

Female: Evannah Cooper (15) - **carriedaway88**

District 7

Male: Cedar Driefus (17) - **Shimmerbreeze**

Female: Lillian Driefus (17) - **thatgirlwithmagichair**

District 8

Male: Panem Gemini (17) - **GangstaZEBRA**

Female: Calliope Darby (14) - **Emberwind8**

District 9

Male: Sonic Dekkerman (16) - **Manny Siliezar**

Female: Ayra Lynn (15) - **FiresOfHope**

District 10

Male: Phillip Edmonton (13) - **someoneorother123**

Female: Mira Bendell (14) - **willowbrookroad**

District 11

Male: Rocko Warner (16) - **Christoph Andretti**

Female: Spirit Featherly (14) - **TheUltimateBookNerd**

District 12

Male: Chris Hope (16) - **NerdGirl4Life**

Female: Katarina "Blades" Reese (17) - **Un1corned **[instagram]


	3. District 1 Reapings

**Jewelz Diamandis POV**

I throw the last knife remaining in my hand at the target approximately 30 feet ahead of me. The blade soars through the air with deadly accuracy, like a bullet, then meets its targets bull's-eye.

"That was too easy", I comment arrogantly as I pass my trainer and slap the pouch that carries the knives in his hand. I can feel his bright blue eyes pierce into my soul as I strut away from him and out of the room, but I can't help to smile at it. The satisfaction of knowing that your trainer and training peers want you to volunteer and represent District One in this years games was amazing and terrifying all at the same time.

I open the heavy glass doors of the training center, "Jewelz", my trainer yells out at me right before I am able to walk out.

"What?" I turn to him, my green eyes meet his.

"I'm trusting that you will pull through with the promise you made to us about volunteering. If you don't we'll be very disappointed." He says sternly.

I stare at him for a couple of seconds, "I promise", I mumble to him before I turn away and walk out of the training center and continue on my way home.

About 10 minutes pass by before the silence breaks, "Jewelz!" I hear someone shout, but I try to ignore it. "Jewelz!" I hear again but much closer there's no point in ignoring it now, so I slow my pace to a stop before I whip my head around.

"Jewelz, finally I caught up to you!" my friend, Portia, says with a chuckle.

"Yeeeah, seems like you did." I respond back to her… even though she was one of my closest friends she could be kind of annoying at times.

"Where are you headed to?" she questions me while curling a lock of her long brown hair with her index finger.

"My house, you?" I ask her, I honestly could really care less but I don't want to be rude.

"Same, I need to get ready for the reaping, so I'll catch you later!" She says before sprinting off in the opposite direction as me. I continue on my way to my house and hope that no one else feels the need to bother me. I wanted to be left alone for a while, just me and my thoughts before I was forced to volunteer.

* * *

**Wonder Peltier POV**

"I love you!" I shout to my mom as I race down the stairs of my house to the front door. I wrap my hand around the knob before my mom stops me in my tracks. She walks towards me, hugs me then kisses my forehead.

"Stay safe", she whispers to me as a tear rolls down her cheek. I could tell she already knew that I was planning to volunteer… I didn't have to tell her, she knew me like the back of her hand.

I return the hug, "I promise", I say back to her before letting go. She wipes the tears from her face. I am her only child and the only person she has... ever since my father left us for another woman, I don't dare to mention his name around her because her attitude will change from happy to as venomous as a snake. She didn't want me to leave, but I promise I'll come back home and make her proud of me.

I continue out the door and hurry to the town square, so I'm not too late to the reapings. I make my way down the streets of District One. After a while of silence and just walking I make it to the long line of people waiting to get approved to continue into their groups for the reapings.

"This is going to take forever" I say to myself.

"Tell me about it" The girl in front of me says while turning around, her long, strawberry blonde, wavy hair blows in the wind. Her beautiful deep blue eyes meet mine and a smile curls on her face.

"Penelope! I didn't even notice you" I say to her and my tan cheeks begin to flush red. I have been crushing on her for the past few months, but we have managed to only grow into close friends.

She giggles a bit, "I can see that, are you excited for the Games?" She asks curiously, "it's your last year so you don't have to worry about being reaped anymore if you get through this" she adds… she obviously doesn't know that I am planning to volunteer.

"Yeah…" I chuckle back at her as I rub the back of my neck, "You'll have one more year after this, right?" I question her.

"Yeah, thankfully since it gives me another year to train."

We continue our chat for a little while longer before we are both sent into our age groups.

Once everyone has been sent to their rightful places the reaping commence starting with our Districts usual escort, from Panem, introducing herself then showing us the Capitol video we see every single year.

The escort, Aires, walked up to the microphone. For these games she was decked out in only golden and lime green colors. Her skin was surprisingly a normal and human pale color.

"Welcome citizens of District One" she begins, "to the _Sixty Second_ annual Hunger Games" she says over excitedly into the microphone. Her personality disgusted me… I would love to throw a spear at her.

"Now is the time to choose two tributes to represent District One in this years games!" She squeals. "Of course ladies first" she comments before walking to the reaping bowl. Her greedy hand dips into the bowl and shuffled the slips with all the vulnerable girls on them. Aires snatches a slip from the top of the bowl then walks to the microphone on the center of the stage.

She slides her nail underneath the tape that holds the slip together then reveals the name. Her eyes scan the crowd and a smile forms on her face, "and this years female tribute is… Penelope –"

Before she is able to finish her sentence a girl with long, loosely curled, light brown hair pops out of the Sixteen year old crowd and into the lane, "I volunteer!" she shouts confidently.

The escort signals her to come up to the stage and she proceeds, her hair flows through the wind as she runs up to take her spot on the stage. Aires takes the girls hand and guides her up the steps and to the empty spot next to her.

"And what is your name?" The escort asks sweetly as she holds out the microphone. The girl looks up at the crowd, her eyes glow a radiant green color and they bounce around the crowd of people before her like she is looking for or at someone.

"Jewelz. Jewelz Diamandis" she finally says into the microphone.

"And how old are you?" Aires questions Jewelz, you could see ecstatic in her eyes.

"Sixteen" Jewelz responds more confidently than she did when the escort asked her for her name.

"Well good luck to you, Jewelz!"

"Now let us go onto the boys" she declares, then walks over to the male reaping bowl. She twirls her hand above the bowl for a bit then suddenly snatches a name from the top. She slowly walks back to the microphone and opens the folded slip of paper.

"The male tribute this year is… Diem Carden" A little boy emerges out of the Twelve year old section, looking frightened. 'Now is my chance' I think to myself.

I run through the crowd I am in and force myself out into the middle lane before the boy reaches the stage, "I volunteer!" I shout.

I begin walking to the stage and notice all the eyes are on me… so this is what it feels like to volunteer? Being the center of attention, all the cameras on you. I like it.

I skip steps and make it up onto the stage. I walk over to the escort, "what is your name?" she asks with an excited voice, holding the microphone towards me, "Wonder Peltier!" I shout confidently into the mic.

"Meet your District One tributes for the Sixty Second games… Jewelz Diamandis and Wonder Peltier"

I turn to Jewelz, her green eyes meet my light brown eyes. A smile forms on both of our faces and we shake hands.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. I know it's early in the story and you saw more of one POV than the others, but who do you like better?

I hope you guys enjoyed these reapings! I'm gonna be doing the rest like this as well, one tribute gets a POV of what they're doing before the reapings and the other POV will be them going to the reaping (:


	4. District 2 Reapings

**Kat Sevian POV**

I wipe the tear from his cheek, "you won't get reaped this year, I promise", I reassure my little brother, James. He was only fifteen years old and hasn't shown very much improvement in training for the games ever since he started.

"You promise?", he asks me, his big green, watery eyes staring into mine.

"I promise, your name has only been entered about six times, you won't get picked" I manage to force a convincing smile. I wasn't going to allow his name be reaped out of that bowl. "Now, we need to get ready for the reapings, mom has already picked out your outfit so go see her" I smile then turn him away from me and give a little push. I know I treated him like a little kid, but I couldn't help it, it was my instinct to want, to need to protect over him.

After curling my hair I walk back over to my room and spot a dress laying across my bed, "mom must've layed this out" I mumble to myself. The dress was a v-neck maxi dress that was light pink in color and tight fitted with a white collar that popped out at the top. I grabbed the dress, walked over to the mirror, slipped it over my head and pulled it down under my hips until it flowed and hung down around my legs, "perfect" I whisper as I adjust the collar of the dress.

"Kat!" my mom calls out my name from her room down the hallway.

I sigh, "what mother?" I shout back at her, but she doesn't answer making me walk down to her room.

"You are going to volunteer this year, right?" she asks me, the question catches me off guard. We had never discussed me willing to go into the games anytime soon... I had two years of training left, and even though I knew I was ready it was better to be safe and wait than sorry and die.

"Uh... not really mom, I know you want me to, but I honestly don't want to volunteer this year." I respond to her

"That's disappointing, since your sister left and never came back you are our second child that we feel can have a shot at winning and we don't have many of you to give up, so you'll need to volunteer sooner rather than later and make me and your dad proud." She responds, messing with her nails.

Her reaction to all of this kind of set me back a lot and annoyed me... ever since my sister volunteered for the games and died my parents have been obsessed with winning. I remember the day Amy volunteered, just two years ago, she was only thirteen and my parents thought she was ready... but unfortunately she was killed in the bloodbath. I remember how my mom and dad didn't even cry at her death, they just sat there, disappointed, because she wasn't coming home as victor.

I turn away from her in frustration, she didn't care what happened to us! All she cared about was the fame and riches.

I walk to my backyard and snatch a throwing axe off of a rack hanging from the side of my house. I couldn't bottle up my emotions anymore... I just had to accept the fact that my parents didn't care about me... they didn't care about any of us.

I grip the axe with both of my hands, causing my knuckles to turn white, my left hand wrapped tightly above my right hand. I raise the axe above my head and take a deep breath. '_Let it fly_' I think to myself. As I release my breath I lunge forward and chuck the axe; it rotates with extreme speed and meets face to face with it's target. The axe pierces through the chest of a dummy and it shatters on impact.

* * *

**Lavender Florus POV**

I pin two parts of my long, ombre hair to the back of my head, apply lip gloss and finish off my outfit with winged eyeliner, "stunning" I whisper to my reflection. I am ready, this year is my year and I am definitely going to volunteer. I could already vision my life after coming out as victorious... it is basically already in the palm of my hands.

I scramble through my closet to find the shoes that match with my dress... after minutes of searching I finally found a pair of heels to match the silver, knee-length, fully sequined dress I had picked out just for this occasion.

"Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!" I scream as I took a glimpse at the alarm clock on the dresser next to my bed.

I run out of my room and down the stairs, "bye mom! Make sure to visit me after I volunteer!" I shout out to her.

I twist the door knob and force it open, "I promise I -" I slam the door shut before she could finish saying anything, all I care about right now was making it to the reapings in time, so I was eligible to volunteer.

My trainer told me I was ready... at the center we took a vote of which girl they'd want to volunteer this year and my name had the most votes. My name! I couldn't even believe it, even though the proof was right before my eyes I thought it was some sort of joke, but apparently it wasn't. A smile manages to sneak it's way onto my face at the very thought of it.

I could already see it in the Capitol headlines now; _"Annual Sixty Second Hunger Games Victor: Lavender Florus of District Two"_, it had a good ring to it.

After a long while of running I hit the end of the short line of people waiting to get into their assigned groups for reapings, "Thank-God, I made it just in time" I mumble as I wipe a drop of sweat from my forehead. I manage to keep myself from wheezing, coughing and breathing heavily... I needed to look strong in front of everyone if I wanted to convince them that I would be a good representation of District Two in this years games.

Minutes pass by and the line begins to die down and suddenly I am at the front, "Let me see your hand miss" the woman that sits at the table, to check people into the reaping, commands. I abide and extend my arm out to her, I give her a puzzled look as she twists my arm and pulls out a machine that pricks my finger.

"ow" I mumble under my breath hoping no one heard me.

"You may proceed" she says in a monotone voice, I roll my eyes at her and walk away from the table sucking on the wound on my index finger.

I continue on my way to the sixteen year old female section and notice I am the last one to enter the reapings only because all the eyes are on me. I manage to force my way through the crowd of girls and to the front of the group, so it is easier for me to run out and volunteer when it was the time.

The chaos dies down once the escort steps onto the stage, she is the usual escort we have every year since I was eligible to join the games. Her name is Avalon, and each year she seems to be even more and more excited for the games. I kind of liked her, she was really energetic and admired the games just as much as we did. This year she wore exotic colors, such as; neon green, lavender, baby blue, light pink and a lot more. Her skin has been died a pastel pinkish color... even though it was unnatural it matched well with her features.

"Welcome, welcome! Citizens of District Two!", she says into the microphone with a huge grin that stretches from ear to ear. She goes on about how thrilled it is to be escorting again and how much she was excited for the games. After she shows us the usual video from The Capitol that tells us about the treason and uprising of the Districts, as well as the reason we have the games she officially begins the reapings.

"As usual, ladies will be first and gents will be second."

Avalon struts her way over to the reaping bowl with all of the vulnerable and eligible females of District Two. She dips her hand into the bowl and shuffles the slips of paper around for a bit, then finally plucks a paper out from the very bottom of the bowl. She slowly walks back over to the microphone unraveling the little folded piece of paper before she gets to the mic.

Once she reaches the microphone her eyes bounce around the crowd of females before revealing the name on the slip.

"Your female tribute who will be representing District Two is..." Avalon begins, "Acadia Sparks!", she squeals into the microphone.

I whip my head around and note that several girls are beginning to move out of their groups and flock towards the stage, "shit, I waited too long" I say aloud, not caring who heard me. I turn to my left and make a mad dash out of the crowd, pushing whoever was in my way out of it so I could make it to the empty lane. Once I was released from the crowd I spot several girls chasing after me to stop me from getting up to the stage, one particularly too close for comfort.

"I don't think so, little girl" she yells at me before she tackles me to the ground. The wind escapes my lungs as my body gets pumbled to the ground.

"get off of me!" I shout angrily at her but she decides against it and continues to pin me down to the ground.

"Fine! Have it your way", I shout to her.

With a swift and quick move I force my head up and head-butt her in the nose causing it to gush blood. I manage to kick her off of me, while she was distracted at the injury I just gave her, and run up the steps of the stage. I take my rightful spot next to Avalon, "I volunteer as tribute!" I shout into the microphone. My eyes scan the crowd of girls that stare at me with frustration. Mostly everyone else cheers me on, and it feels amazing. I look through the crowd of males and recognize my cousin staring at me with blank eyes, his big brown eyes focus on my hazel eyes. A smile crosses his face, he has always approved and supported my love for the games and all the training I went through. I release my gaze from him and back onto the escort.

"And may I ask for your name?" she questions me.

I take the microphone out of her hand and look straight into the crowd, "Lavender Florus!" I shout over excitedly into the mic.

I give the microphone back to Avalon, "goodluck to you in the Games, Lavender" she adds "Now it's time for the gentlemen" she declares. She sets the mic back into it's socket, then walks to the reaping bowl of male tributes. She again, dips her hand into the bowl and shuffles the slips around. After a while she snatches a paper from the right side of the bowl. This time she rushes back to the mic, seemingly impatient, and slides her nail under the tape and reveals the name inside the folded paper.

"And your male tribute who will represent District Two is... James Sevian!" Avalon says with glee into the microphone, she smiles while scanning the crowd for the "lucky" tribute to compete in the games.

After moments pass by a little blonde boy with big green eyes shuffles out of the fifteen year old section, crying. He begins walking up to the stage and all eyes are on him, he's weak, he wouldn't make a good District partner... he wouldn't be able to even make it through the Bloodbath. He makes it to the first step when all of a sudden a blonde girl with bright green eyes charges out of the sixteen year old section where I came from, "I volunteer as tribute!" she screams out at the top of her lungs. She races up to the little boy, James, and hugs him. She talks to him for a few seconds before he is taken away be the peacekeepers and sent back into his section. The girl skips steps coming up the stage and stands on the other side of Avalon.

"And what is your name?" she asks the girl who seems to be in a daze when it takes her a while to answer.

"Kat Sevian" she mumbles into the microphone

"And was that your brother who you just volunteered for?" Avalon questions her

"Yes" she responds while nodding your head.

"Best of luck to you as well, Kat" Avalon comments

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet the tributes representing District Two in this years games... Lavender Florus and Kat Sevian!"

I turn to Kat and reach out my hand, with a smile, my hazel eyes meet her green eyes for a long moment, she turns away without returning the hand and walks straight into the justice building.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Again, I know it's early in the story and you saw more of one POV than the others, but who do you like better, so far?

I hope you enjoyed these reapings... I feel like this wasn't my best written work and it could have gone better. Tell me how you feel about it! Criticism would help me a lot! The next reapings will be posted soon (:


	5. District 3 Reapings

**Axa Jones POV**

Mom and dad had been gone all day working in the factories, so I was left home to watch over, Electra, Spark and Lucia, my three younger sisters.

"Axa, Axa! Wake up, I'm hungry!" Lucia, my six year old sister shook me in my bed. I opened one eye to look at her, I ran my hand through her dark brown hair, "I'm coming" I mumbled out, I was too tired to function.

I lift myself into a sit on my bed, and yawn... 'what time is it?' I think to myself before even bothering to look at the clock hanging on my wall. The hands were on the _Ten_ and _Thirty Four._

"Crap!" I shout a loud, the reapings began in less than half an hour and I wasn't even ready. I hop out of bed in only a long t-shirt and my underwear, I snatch my thick framed, black glasses off the top of my dresser. I run to the bathroom and grab my only hair tie that I had and slicked up my hair into a pony tail, I didn't bother doing my hair since it was always straight and slightly curled at the bottom. I really liked how it looked that way.

I grab Lucia's hand and carried her to the kitchen, we don't have much food at all... we lived in the poorer part of District Three and all we really ever had to eat were fruits, breads and meat. I grabbed the last apple we had from the batch of fruit we had and washed it off. I felt really bad for not being able to offer more, but since I put in more tessarae we should be getting some more food soon. It was a good thing but the fact that my name has been entered in the bowl forty something times isn't

"Thank you, Axa" she says with a smile. I smile back to her and clean her up a bit when she is finished eating.

I hurry back to my room and pull out my most casual looking dress I could find, it was a long light blue dress that stopped above the knees, it had a waist band and a ruffled collar at the top. I grabbed a pair of white shoes from the bottom of my closet and slipped my feet into them, they were kind of tight but I'd have to deal with it for now.

I run to Electra, my Twelve year old sister, "reapings are in about twenty minutes, mom and dad should be getting home soon, so please get ready." I didn't really want to go to the reapings but we had no choice, if we didn't attend the Capitol would take back our tessarae and who knows what else they'd do.

* * *

**Jason Ross POV**

I reach the back of the line that seems like forever, I planned on volunteering this year. I think I have a shot, and although I don't illegally train for the games like the minors of District One, Two and Four do I still think I am strong, intelligent and quick on my feet. No one knew I had planned on volunteering, simply because I didn't feel the need to tell anyone... they'd try to stop me but it'd be useless... I already made up my mind.

The line dies down quickly and I am suddenly at the beginning of the line, "Your finger, please" the woman asks. I place my index finger in her hand and she uses a machine to prick it, she then guides my finger down to dot it on a sheet of paper, identifying who I am. The prick doesn't hurt much but I don't like the fact that it's there. I take a side step from the table and walk past it on my way to my assigned group.

The environment at this years reapings seems very talkative and chaotic, unlike last year when it was sad and quiet. That's the year two twelve year olds were reaped, no one even bothered to volunteer for them. About ninety nine percent of the population here weren't interested in the Games, the older siblings of the two little ones were crying. This is what the Games does to you, you may love your siblings, but not enough to volunteer for them, especially when you had a slim to none chance of making it out alive. Except I do have a chance to make it out, no doubt I would be smarter than most of the other tributes, I achieved a 134 on my IQ test, higher than anyone else in my grade.

I stand in place and wait for the reapings to begin, I start small talk with several people next to me.

"Welcome, citizens of District Three!" the escort stands in the center of the stage, she isn't the usual escort we always have.

"Let me start by introducing myself, my name is Valerie, and I look forward to escorting for future games" she begins. She looks extremely suited up for the occasion, her whole body is dyed a deep, dark blue color with lime green "zig-zag" stripes going in every direction. Her dress is white and tight fitting, it shows all of her curves, there are several areas with neon blue lights that could easily light up a dark room.

"Now let's begin with the ladies" she says with her lips curled into a smile. Valerie shuffles over to the female reaping bowl, her dress restricting her legs from moving at a fast pace. I chuckle a bit at this, she looks ridiculous, but really when does a Capitol citizen not look ridiculous? She hovers over the bowl, looking down on it, she then quickly snatches a paper from the center of the pile. She unfolds it then shuffles back to the mic.

"Your female tribute for District Three is... Axa Jones!" She calls out with glee, several gasps are heard from the fourteen year old groups.

After a minute the crowd of fourteen year old girls move to the side to allow a short girl, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. It is drop dead silent that you can clearly hear her cries as she is forced to leave the group and go up to the stage. She looks around, tears streaming down her face. She already knows no one will volunteer for her, it was extremely rare for someone to volunteer here. She finally walks up to the stage and stands next to Valerie.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Valerie questions her, but she doesn't answer, just sniffles. Valerie is obviously unaware of the fact that the citizens here don't want to compete in the Games.

Everything seems to stop for a few moments before Valerie continues the reapings, "and now for the male tribute" she nods before turning away and walking toward the male reaping bowl. Again, she hovers over the bowl and plucks a slip from the center. She makes her way back to the microphone.

"The male tribute representing District Three these games is..." her voice sounds a lot more normal and not as squeaky as it was before, she must've realized what the games does to us. A fake smile is forced on her face as she reads the name, "Damien Anderson" she calls out.

I quickly raise my hand to make myself noticeable, "I volunteer as tribute" I manage to shout out. The people surrounding me look at me puzzled, probably questioning why I am crazy enough to send myself into a death match.

"Well, please come up here" Valerie calls out, using her hand to signal me to come up onto the stage. I abide and jog down the empty lane and up the steps, once I reach the top I walk over to the escorts side and turn to face the crowd. A smile forms on my face when I hear whispers bounce through the crowds, it's nice to know you're the center of attention for once.

"What is your name, sir?" the escort questions me. I turn to her and lean into the microphone, "Jason Ross."

"Well best of luck to you Jason." she comments in a cheerful tone.

"Thank you" I respond back to her.

"Everybody meet District Three's tributes; Axa Jones and Jason Ross."

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite of the two, so far?

2. To the people whose characters POV I have done already, how do you think it turned out?

3. If you feel like there is something I should fix in this story, please share it.

I hope you guys enjoyed this reaping, it took me like 4-5 hours to write.. hahah. Also I wanted to make a comment to the reviews about having two female tributes for District 2, I personally chose 2 females because of several reasons: 1. No one submitted a male 2. Instead of making a male tribute I thought it be interesting to have 2 female tributes since I have yet to see an SYOT with same gender tributes from the same District. Also, I already know it wouldn't be allowed for a female to volunteer for a male but in my fanfic world of Panem it's allowed, so please don't take it to heart, thank you. (:


	6. District 4 Reapings

**Nachtara Lockrose POV**

Today was reaping day, "joy, oh joy" I mumbled before I dipped my head back under water, breathing in heavily on my way down. After my head was fully submerged underwater I began counting the seconds, hoping I could hold my breath underwater for longer than before. After almost a minute and thirty seconds of counting my lungs couldn't handle it anymore. I slowly rise above the surface and breathe a heavy, long, deep breathe.

A while passes by before I remember that I was supposed to keep track of time, "shit" I whisper to myself. I rise out of the water and run to the shore, I snatch my towel and blanket that I set down and start walking the shoreline on the way to my house, I refused to call it a home, because the sea is the only place where I felt at home. The beach was empty today, it always was. Everyone was more focused on getting ready for the reapings than swimming.

I continue walking down the shore, drying off my long, ash blonde hair. I remind myself that I had to be prepared today. Today was the day that I had promised my trainer that I'd volunteer for the games. I personally enjoyed and was always fascinated by the games, my parents resent my training, they thought it was a "waste of time". They never really approved of the things I enjoyed. I honestly have no idea how to feel today though, on one hand I was excited that I would finally be able to live my dream, but on the other hand I could end up volunteering and dying, which scared me.

I begin walking up the boardwalk and onto the streets of District Four, the black pavement burned my feet but I didn't mind it at all. The streets are silent, I rarely pass by anyone on the walk home, but that would all change once the reapings began.

A while after walking I hop up the front steps of my two-story house and wipe my feet on the mat at the front door. I push open the door and come face to face with my mom, "hi mom", I say with a forced smile, we never had a close relationship at all really. She doesn't respond back, all she does is give me a stern look, I already knew all the questions that would come out of her mouth if she had spoken, "I was at the beach mom, calm down." I unwrap the towel as I walk up the stairs and to my room, I drop the towel on the top step and walk away... I'll deal with it later.

I push the door open to my room and head straight for my closet, 'where is that dress?', "found it" I mumble under my breath while pulling a beige, almost sheer dress off of the hanger, the color reminded me of beach sand. I grab matching sandals and lay them onto my bed, I then walk over to the bathroom and slip off my bathing suit. I wash up a bit before finishing getting ready for the reapings. I rush out of the shower and quickly dry off, then put my dress over my head, then slide it down. I slip my feet into the sandals and race out of my room and down the stairs.

"you nervous?" my brother, Kyle, questions me, making me stop in mid-leap down the steps.

I look up at him for a moment, "would you be, Kyle?" I ask him in a serious tone.

"No..." he begins, he looks around then back at me, "I'd be terrified."

* * *

**Vern Easterling POV**

I was ready. This was my year.

I walk into the line and wait to be approved by the peacekeepers to get into my assigned group for the reapings. The only thing on mind was, 'I will volunteer'... I felt like it was on a continuous replay. I have always admired the Games, I even began training at a very young age. Some thought my obsession was strange, but I honestly couldn't care less about what they thought. The taste for blood is what drove me to wanting to participate in the Games, it basically controlled me entirely and sometimes I had to literally fight myself to now throw a few spears at some of my peers during training.

The line moved forward and so did I.

I promised my father before I left, who has always supported me, that I would volunteer this year. During his final eligible year to participate in the Games he attempted to volunteer, but was unfortunately beat to it. As for my mother I never really see her much, since her and my father split up around five years ago she never made the time to come visit.

"Let me see your finger", the words snap me back into reality, they come from a female peacekeeper. I place my index finger in between hers and she places the surface into a machine. In the blink of an eye the needle pokes it's way through my finger, unharmed by the bite sensation I place my finger on a slip of paper meant to take record of who I am. The woman looks up at me, then points to the group I am assigned to, I nod before proceeding.

I walk through the empty lane, that I would soon meet up with again, and step into the crowd of seventeen year-old males. I make sure to get a spot on the edge so I wouldn't have to fight my way out of the crowd when I decided it was the time to volunteer, which I actually wouldn't mind, I hadn't fought anyone in the past few days and the desire to harm another was trying to take control.

As the escort emerges from inside the Justice Building the talking comes to a halt, she smiles before speaking into the mic, "welcome citizens of District Four" she begins. "As most of you may already know my name is, Hope." 'How more ironic can it get' I think to myself. "I will be the District Four escort for these Games and many more to come!" she says with excitement.

She is dressed the same exact way as she has for the past few years, her skin is dyed a light blue color with shading and tinting highlights made to look like the sea. Her hair is a sea green color with several pearls, coral, sea weed and sand dollars stuck in a clutter. Several pearl necklaces hang down from her neck and a net dress wraps around her body.

After introducing herself she quickly shows the same, boring video from the Captiol that we all hate.

"Let's get through this quickly and begin with the ladies, as usual" she declared before walking over to the female reaping bowl. She seemed to be rushing the reapings... did she have somewhere more important to be? I chuckle to myself at the thought. Hope walks over to the female reaping bowl and immediately dips her hand into the bowl then snatches a name out. She then walks back over to the microphone.

She takes a deep, heavy breathe before reading the name out loud, "and the female tribute to represent District Four in the Sixty Second Hunger Games is... Oceania Mendoza!" she calls out.

In my peripheral vision I notice a head pop out and make her way to the center of the empty lane, "I volunteer!" she shouts confidently before walking up to the stage. Her long, dirty blonde hair slightly flows in the wind while she makes her way up to the steps then onto the stage. She walks up and stands next to Hope, she looks rather calm and collected unlike how others look when they volunteer, filled with energy.

"You're name is?" Hope asks her curiously

She leans into the microphone, her beautiful green eyes are glued stuck on someone in the crowd, "Nachtara Lockrose."

"Well thank you for volunteering, sweetheart" Hope comments, Nachtara just nods in response.

"Now for the males", she says with a slight smile. She then turns away from the microphone and heads towards the male reaping bowl, once she gets there she again immediately dips her greedy hand into the bowl then snatches a slip from the top. She walks back to the mic and unfold the name.

"And the male tribute, representing District Four is... Pi-" "I volunteer!" I yell out as loud as I can while already making my way up to the stage, the escort looks up from the paper in surprise. I skip steps up the stairs and make my way towards Hope and stand next to her.

"I've never seen anyone so determined" she comments with a slight chuckle, "And you're name is, sir?" she questions me.

"Vern. Vern Easterling" I respond with confidence.

"Well then, goodluck to both of you, Nachtara and Vern"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, meet the tributes of District Four!"

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite of the two?

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I actually enjoyed writing it more than the others, since the two tributes were extremely well described. (:


	7. District 5 Reapings

**Adair Paxton POV**

This exact day for the past few years I have been woken up by the sound of muffled cries.

Ever since my sister, Mable, was reaped into the Games several years and was killed in the final six my mom became a train wreck. Mable was only twelve years old and no one volunteered to take her spot, but instead of breaking down and crying, like other twelve year olds would, she walked up to the stage with confidence and took her spot next to the escort.

I hopped out of bed and walked over to my mom who was curled up into a ball and sobbing into her pillow. I sat down next to her and rub my hand on her back, "are you okay, mum?" I ask. She turns to me and wipes the tears off of her face, "mhm, yeah I'm alright" I obviously knew she was lying but I didn't want to argue with her. She rolled back over into her pillow and the sound stopped, but by her heavy breathes you could tell she was still crying. I slowly got up and went back to my room to get ready for the reapings.

I grab a pair of old jean shorts and a casual, white, button-up, collard shirt and quickly put them on. I grabbed a pair of brown sneakers that somewhat matched the outfit and shoved my feet it. They were kind of tight but I didn't care.

I slowly walk back to my mothers room and peek my head through the door, "mum, I'll be back after the reapings" I whisper, but I don't get a response which indicates that she is sleeping. 'Must've cried herself to sleep' I think to myself. I tip toe over to her bed and pull the covers up over her body and kiss her on the cheek, I then walk back over to the door and begin to close it. "Love you" I whisper before turning the knob and shutting the door quietly.

* * *

**Celestia Macent POV**

"Goodbye dad.. love you!" I shout before walking out the door, but I get no response. He was too busy getting drunk in his room to say goodbye to me... that's how it always was for the past few years. Since my mom died, years ago, my dad became a raging alcoholic and he rarely ever spoke to me, and when he did it was usually just commanding me to do something. And during his drinking days when he blacked-out he became very aggressive and abusive... and I was always the target. I wanted to get away from here, far, far away.

I begin my walk to the Town Square. Shortly after I hit a small line, and then realized I was just on time for the reapings, which was a good thing since I dreaded waiting since I am very impatient.

"Your finger, please" a deep voiced, male peacekeeper demands. I place my whole hand in his and he forcefully grips onto my index finger, the peacekeepers here aren't very friendly, in fact two people were recently taken to confinement after being caught outside during curfew hours. He uses an odd machine that slides a short needle in and out of my finger and then dots it on a piece of paper, "you may proceed" he says sternly still looking down at the paper. I turn away from the table and walk towards the entrance, I quickly make my way towards the sixteen year-old group before it starts to crowd up and be impossible to move.

"Celestia!" I hear a familiar voice call out which makes me whip my head around.

"Oh hey, Felicia!" I shout out as she runs towards me, Felicia was my best and only friend... I didn't need anyone else because I was content with having just her around. We knew each other since forever, it seems like... we were both protective over each other, especially when I used to get bullied in school because my mom was dead and my dad was an alcoholic. She even got in trouble one time for punching a kid and breaking his jaw because he kept harassing me... he deserved it though.

"How are you?" she asks curiously.

"I'm the same as usual and you?" I ask her, I never felt quite comfortable expressing my feelings so I tried to hide them.

"I'm good, I have to tell you though th-" she is stopped in mid-sentence by a peacekeeper who shouts at her for now being in her right group. Felicia was one year older than me and so she had to stand in the seventeen year-old section. "I'll catch you after and finish telling you" she yells out while literally being dragged to her group.

After everyone has made it to their assigned groups the mayor stands up and walks over to the microphone, "Welcome fellow citizens of District Five" he greets us, "To commence the reapings we'll be watching the video from The Capitol, then we'll have the lovely escort finish off the reapings with selecting the tributes" he announces. He presses a button and the usual, boring video begins, but I zone out while it plays. "Now let's give a warm welcome and applause to the District Five escort who has come all the way from The Capitol!" no one moves and no one even thinks to applaud. We didn't like the Capitol, in fact we hated it and everyone who came from there.

"Thank you" the escort says to our mayor while taking her place at the center of the stage.

"Hello everybody, my name is Cecelia and I'll be the new District Five escort" she comments with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Now let's begin with the female tributes" she announces then quickly moves over to the female reaping bowl. She dips her hand in the bowl and grabs a handful, then out of the handful she picks one in particular while putting the rest back into the bowl. She walks back to the microphone and unfolds the folded piece of paper.

"The female tribute is... Lydia Shortman" she calls out with glee. Immediately you hear the sound of crying coming from the twelve year-old female section, she refuses to walk up to the stage so peacekeepers are sent out to retrieve her. Once they reach her they grab her by both of the arms and begin dragging her body to the stage, occasionally stopping to pick her falling body back up and get a better grip. My instinct kicks in and I can't hold it in much longer, she didn't have a chance in the games and she has her whole life ahead of her... I'd rather it be me than her.

I run through the crowd and dash through the empty lane yelling at the top of my lungs, "leave her alone!... take me instead!" escapes from my mouth. The escort looks surprised and so does the little girl. The peacekeepers drop her to the ground, and she scrambles away and back to her group, they begin marching towards me then grip me by the arms and bring me up to the stage. I am "thrown" up the stairs and I quickly run to the escorts side.

"Oh dear, and your name is?" the escort asks

"C-Celestia... Celestia Macent" I stutter, Cecelia nods in response then continues on with the reapings

"and now for the male tribute" she announces while walking toward the male reaping bowl. She repeats the same thing over again and picks out a slip. She walks back to the microphone and unfolds the piece of paper.

"And the male tribute is... Adair Paxton" A tall, blonde haired, blue eyed male slowly walks out of the sixteen year-old group and up to the stage. He finally makes it up to the stage and his facial expression is blank, emotionless.

"Everyone meet the District Five tributes; Celestia Macent and Adair Paxton!" she announces with glee.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite of the two?

Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... I honestly feel like this chapter wasn't my best written but I still hope you enjoyed it.


	8. District 6 Reapings

Sorry for the late update guys I had cheer practice this morning so I couldn't update until now.

* * *

**Evannah Cooper POV**

"Evannah! Wake up, reapings start soon!" my dad calls from outside my door.

My eyes flutter open and a sigh comes out of my mouth. I didn't want to wake up... not for this day. After minutes pass by I slowly get up and out of my bed, then begin walking to the door but I'm stopped in my tracks at a loud bang on my door, "I'm coming!" I shout angrily and roll me eyes. I hate it when people rush me. I grip the knob and swing open the door, I cringe as it squeaks on it's hinges. I walk out the door and slowly close it behind me, I make my way to the large wooden cabinet and grab a towel.

I walk into the bathroom and turn the knobs for the shower. I pull the straps of my night gown off of my shoulders, it slips down to the floor and I step out of it. I slightly feel the water in the shower to see if it's hot, the water usually doesn't get too warm in District Six but you learn to live with it.

I then dip my toe in and then pull the rest of my body into the shower, the water was kind of warm but I learn to get used to it. After a while I begin to get lost in my thoughts and I begin singing a lullaby my step mom, Grace, used to sing to me and my step brother to help sleep. I turn the knob to the water off and grab my towel hanging from the rack on the door.

Quickly drying myself after realizing I don't have much more time to spare I sprint to my room and scramble through a drawer for something to wear. I pull out a short, black dress that has no straps but instead some elastic at the top and a piece of ribbon that ties around to make a bow at the waist. I snatch a pair of black shoes to match the outfit and hurry out of the door.

"Dad! Grace! I'm leaving for the reapings, love you!" I shout out before slamming the door behind me.

The smell of fresh water lurks into my nose as well as the feeling and sound of rain falling from the sky. This years reapings were going to be wet, but I don't mind... I always loved it when it rained because it didn't happen much here.

* * *

**Ace Drixel POV**

'I hate this' I think to myself as rain begins to fall from the sky and soak my clothes.

I continue to walk down a long road and into a crowd surrounding the check in at the Justice Building. I didn't want to be here... I honestly couldn't imagine anyone who wanted to be at all, actually. The Games were my least favorite thing in the world, especially when I had to put in tessarae every year since I was eligible to. Knowing that your name has been entered in the reaping bowl fifty to sixty something times sent chills down my spine.

"There's thousands of more kids in there, you won't get picked" I mumble trying to reassure myself. I lived in the poorer part of District Six, I didn't really have any friends because all I did everyday was watch my younger siblings while my parents worked in the factories. I don't mind though, they tried as hard as they could and that's all I could ever ask for... I was content with my life.

The crowd begins to die down and I am soon to the front. I hand the female peacekeeper my hand and she places my index finger into a machine then places it onto the slip of paper infront of her.

She looks up to me with a smile, "you may proceed". I return a smile and a nod then continue on my way to the seventeen year old line.

The crowd is silent and all that is heard is the rain hitting the ground. Suddenly the District escort emerges from the Justice Building with an umbrella.

"Welcome citizens of District Six!" she begins the reapings.

"Nice weather we're having?" she says with a smile. I can't help but chuckle a little, although this day was dreadful and sad someone atleast made jokes here and there. She continues on and tells us her name, Jasmin. It wasn't "Capitol-y" and I expected it to be something ridiculous but it wasn't.

Her outfit this year mimicked the look of an old fashioned stewardess, except the fact that it had the Capitol exotic-ness. She wore a tight fitting, navy blue "office" dress, a scarf around her neck, huge shoulder pads with gold chains hanging from the front to the back of them as well as high heels. Her skin was a surprisingly normal and humane color this time.

"Shall we begin with the females?" she asks but it sounds like more of a command than a question... ofcourse if it were a question the answer would be a no. Anyways, she turn to the female reaping bowl and stops above it. She dips her hand in the bowl, slowly swirling it around for a few moments and then pulls a name out. She walks back over to the microphone and continues.

"The lucky female that will be representing District Six is..." she pauses for a moment and the suspense is killing everyone, you could see the thoughts on mostly every ones face 'please just another year' they repeat in their heads over and over and over again. Some just have blank expressions on their face, lost in their train of thoughts.

"...Evannah Cooper" she finally announces.

Immediately a girl from the fifteen year old section pops out of the crowd, her head hangs low, her long, wavy black-brown hair completely covers her face, probably hiding the tears pouring from her face. She walks up onto the stage and finally lifts her head up, her big, blue eyes focus on someone in the crowd and a tear manages to escape and slide down her cheek.

"And now for the boys!" Jasmin says with a delightful voice. She turns on her heels and walks over to the male reaping bowl, she repeats the same thing as choosing the females name. Jasmin walks back to the mic, unfolding her paper on the way there.

"And the male tribute is!.. Ace. Dixel."

In that moment time seems to come to a stop. I don't move at all and just ignore everyone and thing around me.

"Grab him" I hear coming from my right side, I don't react to it and all I feel are two hands grip at my biceps. I am then dragged down the empty dirt lane and thrown onto the stage. I begin to panic and scramble to my feet and walk over to the escort.

"Everyone give a round of applause to your very own District Six tributes!" the escort shouts into the microphone but the crowd stays silent.

I then turn to Evannah, her blue eyes meet my dark brown eyes. Instead of the usual handshake I pull her into a hug, we both needed it...

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite of the two?

2. List of favorites: Top 12 so far from Districts 1-6

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I'd like to mention that I know some of you don't like some of the tributes and I appreciate you expressing your opinions on them. Please remember that I don't make these tributes (with the exception of two), so please don't harass me through Private Message, ranting about how you think they're poorly thought out like it's my fault. I find it really offensive and I won't deal with it, so please don't do it anymore or I'll have to take action, thanks. Hopefully you know who you are after reading this.


	9. District 7 Reapings

**Lillian Driefus POV**

I swing the ax in my hands one more time before deciding to stop for a break.

I slick my sweaty, carmel brown hair into a ponytail, I pull a pin off of my shorts waistband and pin my bangs back. In peripheral vision I see my twin brother, Cedar, walking towards me, he wipes off the bugs from the stump right next to me then pops a squat, "it's so hot outside today" I complain to him with a slight laugh.

He chuckles back and wipes sweat off of his forehead, "yeah, I know!.. the tree I was working on for hours is finally down, though" he says pointing towards a tree about ten yards from us.

"Nice one" I smile at him, we had been working in the forests since we were at least ten years old. Here in District Seven you are forced to begin work at an early age, it helped you build muscle and knowledge for the future and it was also great, because if you were ever reaped for the games you would be skilled with axes. Every year someone from District Seven goes in, whether it be reaped or volunteered, and every year their weapon of choice is axes. Although we are skilled and practically "train" for the games we aren't necessarily considered "career" worthy and rarely any one that comes from District Seven is taken into the career pack but we do ,however, make it quite far into the Games.

A few minutes pass by and we are sent back to work by our supervisor. I sigh and part ways with Cedar, walking in opposite directions. Looking around to see if anyone is watching I grip the ax, my right hand raised slightly above my left, I swing it over my head and hold it steady then chuck it at the tree trunk that stands about twenty feet ahead of me. The ax twirls through the air and pierces through the bark of the tree causing it to make a splitting sound.

"That was good, Lil" I hear a familiar voice say from behind.

I turn and come face to face with Cedar who looks at me impressed, "Thanks" I laugh, "It was all in the muscle" I add while flexing.

"I can definitely see that" he comments mockingly.

"You got any tape? Because I'm feeling ripped!" I say while trying not to laugh but it manages to escape anyways.

It's always a good time while being around Cedar, our daily routine consists of; working, eating, sleeping and then the same thing every. single. day. We grew up in a family that was actually pretty well fed and we got through life good until both of our parents passed away when we were ten and our little sister, PJ, was five. Ever since then we were forced to move in with our aunt and uncle, who were dirt poor, and it never felt like home there... we were always treated like we were invisible, I could honestly and truly say they didn't care about us. We always had to fend for ourselves and work our asses off just to make it by, not only for us but for PJ as well. Me and Cedar even had to drop out of high school and drop our social lives to work in the forests... but I plan to change all of that soon for the three of us.

**Ding-Dong... Ding-Dong...**

The clock struck Eleven PM, signaling the end of our shift, we surprisingly had been working for only six hours straight.

* * *

**Cedar Driefus POV**

"Are you almost ready?" I shout to Lillian, who is getting ready for the reapings. I had been done a while ago but she always takes forever, trying to look perfect for every occasion.

"Yeah just a few more minutes!" she yells back.

A few moments pass by and Lillian finally pops out of her room wearing a knee-length, red plaid printed dress with a black collar at the top with matching black boots, "you look fancy" I say to her with a slight laugh.

"Thanks" she responds, "is PJ ready?" she questions me

"I don't know... go check" I say to her since she is the one coming down the stairs.

She sighs and then looks back, "PJ!" she yells

"WHAT?" PJ shouts back at her... Lillian looks thrown back a little then begins to mumble under her breath.

"BRING YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Lil shouts back at her and PJ comes running around the corner in a light blue dress. I can't help to laugh at their little argument. PJ runs past Lillian and hides behind me, she knows Lillian will "beat her up" but in the sibling way.

"Let's get going guys" I declare while turning the knob to open the door.

"Don't yell at me again" Lillian says to PJ with her signature death stare, her tone changed from bubbly to serious in the matter of an instant.

"Sorry" PJ mumbles back.

After minuets of walking we finally make it to the lines of people waiting to be approved into the reapings. This years reaping is silent, as usual.

"Cedar" PJ turns around to look at me, her dark brown eyes meet mine and a nervousness is shown across her face.

"What's wrong?" I ask her

"What if I get picked?", she asks me... I can't help to laugh at it, only because she has only been entered into the bowl once.

Lillian turns to PJ, "then I'll be the one to volunteer for you" she says with a smile, I know the smile was obviously fake... she didn't want to go into the games, she had what it took to make it far but if she slipped up she wouldn't be coming out alive.

"But, I don't want you to leave" PJ said to Lillian. Lil rubbed her hand through PJ's hair.

"I'm not going anywhere" she responded

"Give me your hand" says a female peacekeeper, I abide and give her my index finger. After she places a machine on my finger that "bites" it she guides my finger on the slip of paper in front of her. "You can go ahead" she says without looking up at me, so I turn away and walk through the opening to my right and into the empty lane. I sit and wait for Lillian and PJ to get through.

"I'll see you after" I say to PJ as she walks through, she nods in response and walks towards the twelve year old group. Lillian walks towards the seventeen year old group with a few of her friends. She was actually quite "popular", she has a bubbly personality and she is really friendly but can be sarcastic a lot of the times. Ever since I had to take full responsibility of my family I lost all of my friends... I was way too busy working to actually have time for them.

"Welcome citizens of District Seven!" The escort shouts into the microphone, she looks ridiculous, as usual. Her skin is dyed brown and painted to look like bark of a tree, her hair is a deep green color and several leaves are stuck together to form a "hat" sort of thing.

"Some of you may know me already, but to those of you that don't my name is, Grace." She begins then announces how the reapings will be done, it's the same as every single year; introduction, Capitol video and then actual reapings. After she shows the long, boring video "All the way from the Capitol", I mumble mocking her, she commences the reapings.

"Ladies first, as usual!" she announces then walks towards the bowls, she hovers above it for a bit and then snatches a paper from the top, I look over to the female section and see Lillian crossing her fingers, with a blank expression... we both had to send in tessarae to help get food for our family and both of out names were put in sixty something times.

Grace walks back over to the microphone and holds the slip to her eye level, she slowly unfolds it and then reveals the name.

"The female tribute to be representing District Seven is..." she begins, suspense fills the air as she teases us.

"Lillian Driefus!" she announces with glee.

At that moment my heart drops to my stomach. All eyes are on me and my sister, I turn to my left and see her collapse to her knees. Her head is in her hands and quiet sobs are heard through the air. I begin pushing people out of my way and I try to run to her but am quickly stopped by big, strong arms that put me into a choke hold. I look at Lillian in shock, she is grabbed by the waist and hoisted up onto a peacekeepers shoulders. She is kicking, screaming and crying.

"Let me go!" she screams out.

"Now let's move onto the males" The escort quickly says while already walking to the male reaping bowl, she plucks a paper from the top and shuffles back over to the microphone.

"And the male tribute is... James -" she begins

"I volunteer!" I shout out angrily... I was not going to let my sister go into the games alone. I wouldn't allow my other half be sent away from me... One of us was going to win and it will be her, I will do everything in my might to protect her.

The peacekeeper holding me finally releases his grip and I run down the empty lane and onto the stage. I take my spot next to Grace and she looks at me with slight shock.

"And what is your name?" she asks me curiously

"Cedar. Cedar Driefus." I say angrily into the microphone... my face is flushed red.

"Looks like we have a family affair here today" she giggles slightly.

I turn to her... I was not one to mess with when I was angry, "You're. a. bitch." I say to her slowly.

She turns in shock back towards the crowd, "Your very own District Seven tributes! Lillian Driefus and Cedar Driefus!"

I turn to Lillian and give her a hug.

"Why'd you do it?" she questions me while sobbing into my shoulder.

"I wasn't going to let them take you away from me." I respond, my head resting on top of hers. A tear manages to escape from my eye and onto her hair.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Who do you like best of the two? (I personally like both of them equally and I have a feeling they'll do great in the games)

I hope you like this chapter. I also know some of you guys don't like it when outer District Tributes volunteer but I feel as if this will develop into an interesting story by having them both in here. Also, I might do the rest of the reapings in pair; D8 + D9 in one chapter, D10 + D11 in another and then D12... just to get these done and so we'll have less of a wait for the actual games to start (:


	10. District 8 & 9 Reapings

District 8

* * *

**Calliope Darby POV**

I press the buzzer and wait for my sister to unlock the door for me. Like most families here in District Eight we lived in apartment complexes... I hated it but it got us by.

"Who is it?" My older sister, Calico, asked over the little speaker in the buzzing machine.

"It's Calliope" I answered, my voice squeaked as I did.

The speaker beeps and I quickly open the door and walk in, it closes behind me and I can hear it lock. I ride the elevator and step out, I then begin walking until I hit apartment forty-three. I pull the keys out of my pocket, unlock the door and walk inside.

"Welcome back" she greets me at the door

"Thank you" I say shyly, I wasn't very talkative or a "social butterfly" as my parents would say, so I didn't really like talking to people, even my own family. I walk past Calico on my way to my room, she was busy taking care of our littlest sister, Rosey, she is six years old. I enter my room and head straight to the closet and grab a white dress, I pull it over my head and it flows down to my mid-thigh, the dress also ruffles up the side.

I was nervous for the reapings, last year was Calico's last eligible year and that means I had to put tessarae in to help us get by. Both of my parents worked their butts off but could only usually afford our house, old clothes and some food. Although living from pay check to pay check, I was quite grateful for what we could afford.

"Reapings are starting soon, so I'm gonna get going" I say passing by Calico.

"See you soon" she responds without looking at me.

I sigh, walk out the door and shut it behind me.

* * *

**Panem Gemini POV**

I walk down the pavement, it was quiet outside today.

After minutes pass by I finally hit the end of a long line of people who are waiting to get approved into the reapings. The line dies down slowly but surely, I'm pretty sure no one wanted to be here and I was especially one of those people. I hated the Capitol, in fact I hated Panem as a whole.

Once I get up to the front of the line I am forced to place my finger in a machine that pricks it, I am then told to place my bloody finger on the slip of paper, so I do as I am told.

In my opinion the Games are ridiculous and so is the Capitol. I can only hope I wouldn't get reaped into the Games, but after getting tessarae and having my name put in there sixty times, every year. I am nervous I won't get lucky anymore.

"Go ahead and find the seventeen year-old group" the female peacekeeper says, pointing her finger towards a crowd of boys.

"Thank you" I mumble and then begin walking through the empty lane and towards the seventeen year-old, male section. I disliked about everyone in there so I could only hope the reapings went by quickly. Ever since I was little everyone from school bullied me, because I likes "girly" things such as flowers, watching stars and stuff like that, but I'll show them all up, someday.

"Welcome, welcome citizens of District Eight! To the reapings for the annual _Sixty-Second_ Hunger Games!" she begins the reapings by telling us her name, Sloan. She then plays the long, boring Capitol video, explaining how the Games came to be. I even mockingly recite lines along with the video.

"Now, we shall begin the reapings by selecting the tributes" she comments.

"Ladies first, ofcourse" she adds with a smile, then continues walking towards the female reaping bowl. She hovers over the bowl and dips her hand inside, she swirls her greedy hand around the bowl, taunting us. She pulls her hand out and a slip is in between her fingers. A smile forms from ear to ear as she walks back to the microphone.

"The female tribute is..." Sloan begins, she unfolds the paper at eye level and reads aloud, "Calliope - Darby" she says sort of choppily, as if she didn't know how to pronounce her name.

After a few moments the fourteen year-old section just ahead of my group parts ways as a young, skinny girl with long, blonde hair, pale skin and bright green eyes walks out, her head in down and she is slowly making her way up to the stage. She looks as if she is waiting for some one to volunteer, but she already knows that no one will volunteer for her.

The young girl finally makes it up to the stage and stands next to the escort, her head remains hung down like she is crying and doesn't want anyone to see.

"Let's pick a male tribute, shall we?" Sloan demands.

She begins walking over to the male reaping bowl and repeats the same thing as picking out the female slip.

Sloan then clears her throat at the microphone, "And the male tribute for the Games is... Panem. Gemini."

I hear the words that come out of her slowly... 'look and stay strong' I think to myself, although I feel as if I want to vomit I need to be strong. I sigh, then walk out of my group and make my way down the empty lane... there are whispers and gasps floating through the crowd as I make my way to the stage. I keep my head held high and then walk up the stairs with a smile. I stand next to Sloan and look through the crowd, searching for my best friend, Reed, once I spot him he looks up at me shocked.

The moment is interrupted by Sloan, "Your very own tributes from District Eight; Calliope Darby and Panem Gemini!"

* * *

District 9

* * *

**Ayra Lynn POV**

My arms and body still ached with pain.

I finally walk to my house after hours and hours of working on the Dekkerman fields. Here in District Nine we are forced to work at a young age, like most of the other Districts. One thing that benefited us though was that we were fed pretty well, as long as you worked for it. Both of my parents ran their own business selling homemade trinkets from golds, metals and strings.

I walk through the front door and notice that I'm the only one home, Milo, my older brother, was still at work. He turned nineteen this year so he wasn't allowed to leave early unless he either had to attend the reapings or watch younger children during them.

Not bothering to take a shower, since I am going to be late for the reapings, I run up to my room and shuffle through my clothes. I grab a yellow dress hanging in my closet and slip into it. The dress was plain yellow, no pattern or anything, spaghetti straps and knee-length. I grab a hair tie and quickly fishtail my frayed ginger-blonde hair then knot it. I didn't want to go to the reapings, but I had no choice.

* * *

**Sonic Dekkerman POV**

Although our family was supportive and loyal to the Capitol during the Dark Days we are still forced to participate in the Games.

The Dekkerman name is well known in District Nine as well as the Capitol, we are one of the wealthiest families since the existence of Panem. My family owns several factories and acres after acres of farmland. Our grain and famous bread gets sent to the Capitol and distributed throughout the District everyday.

I walk down the street with my two best friends, Caleb and Arlene. I could say that Caleb was on the skinnier side, he has wavy black hair and dark brown eyes he is also a tad shorter than me. Right next to Caleb was, Arlene, she has long, curly medium brown hair with streaks of blonde here and there. Her eyes are more of a light brown almost beige color. She is also on the skinnier side and some what taller than me, I liked to tease her because of it though. We've been best friends since we were children, they came from middle class families, so they're actually really well fed.

After walking for a while we run into the end of the approval line. We talk for a bit more before Arlene is sent into the large crowd of people, I sit and watch as Caleb places his finger in the machine, then places his bloody finger on the slip of paper.

"You may proceed through", the male peacekeeper says to Caleb, before entering he enters and slightly smiles to me before walking into the crowd of people. He was a few months younger than me and Arlene so he had to stand in the fifteen year-old section.

"Next!" The peacekeeper shouts out, but he was obviously talking to me.

"Give me your hand" he says while already reaching for it. I roll up my sleeve and place my hand upwards into his grip. He rubs an alcohol pad on the tip of my finger then places my finger on the metal plate of the machine with a hole in the middle, in an instant a small needle catapults from the hole and scarlet drops of blood run down my finger.

"Ow" I mumble to myself as it happens.

"Oh, stop being a wuss" the male peacekeeper says while guiding my finger to the slip of paper. I mock his comment with the motion of my mouth.

"Go ahead" he says to me while pointing at the sixteen year-old male group right behind him.

"Next!" he shouts out while I make my way into the busy crowd of people trying to make it to their appropriate groups.

After a little while of people cutting me off when I try to walk I begin shoving others out of my way, I didn't have time for this. I push through the crowd and finally make it to my age group. A few moments pass by and the crowd of people finally make it to their groups and the reapings officially begin with our District escort, Ana, introducing herself.

"Welcome citizens of District Nine, are we all ready for the reapings!" That may sound as a question but it was more of a 'welcome, you'd better be ready because the games won't not happen.'

At the press of a button she plays the usual video from the Capitol, explaining to us why it is this way, the Districts, The Games, the betrayal, everything. At the end of the video she wastes no time... she is obviously very eager for the Games this year.

"Now let's begin the reapings!" she declares with a big bright smile spread across her face.

"Ladies first" she begins walking over to the female reaping bowl. She takes the glove off from her hand and mixes the slips around, after a while of mixing she snatches a little piece of paper from the very bottom.

"The first tribute to be representing District Nine is... Ayra Lynn!" she announces

A few minutes pass by, no one yet claiming the name that was called, when all of a sudden the group of fifteen year-old girls spread out. Peacekeepers emerge from the center holding a young looking girl, who is wearing a yellow sun dress and has ginger-blonde hair with a fishtail braid. She is literally motionless, her facial expression is completely blank, her eyes wide and mouth open... she looks frozen in time. Anyways, the peacekeepers bring her up the steps and place her next to Ana, our District escort.

"Now for the males" she says, already making her way to the male reaping bowl, she does the same thing as choosing the female name. Removes her glove, mixes her hand around a bit then plucks out a name from the bottom of the bowl. She unfolds the paper immediately and quickly walks back to the reaping bowl.

"And the second lucky tribute to represent District Nine is... Sonic Dekkerman!" she calls out with a big smile across her face.

I stand still for a moment before breaking into a laugh. It wasn't a funny laugh but a nervous one... I felt a sudden urge to run far, far away from here. My mind was unable to comprehend the words that came out of her mouth... 'me? why me?' I question myself. I already knew no one was going to volunteer so I might as well look confident for future sponsors. Peacekeepers begin marching through the crowd and that's when I realized I had waited too long. I begin shoving people out of my way, running to the empty lane before the peacekeepers get to me. Once out I hear the marching stop, I lift my head high and begin walking confidently down the lane, while deep down inside I felt the need to vomit. I skip steps while jogging up the stairs and walk over to the side of the escort.

"Everyone, meet your very own tributes from District Nine!" Ana announces with excitement in her voice.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. District 8: who do you like better?

District 9: who do you like better?

2. If I have done your tributes POV already, do you like how I portrayed them?

3. Top 3, 6, 9, 12, 15 or 18 tributes, so far?

Only three more reapings left! I am so happy I got through all of them alive, hahah... I am honestly going to say that I didn't know if I'd be able to get through it but I am going to continue just for you guys! (:


	11. District 10 & 11 Reapings

District 10

* * *

**Mira Bendell POV**

"Mira, sweetheart, please wake up the reapings are soon" I hear my aunt call out as she opens the door to my room.

I remove the covers from my body and hop out of my bed. I live with my aunt, when I was six my parents were both at work on the farms with several other people, something went terribly wrong and they were stampeded, they were rushed to the medical center and a few days after that they both passed away from their injuries. Me and my sister, Jaycee, were both taken to the orphanage but a few years later we managed to run away and find our aunt. Ever since then we have lived with her.

I sighed realizing I didn't have much time to get ready before the reapings began, so I decide to leave my hair down and scramble through my drawers and closet to find a dress that looked casual. After minutes of tossing stuff around my room I find a long black dress that I hadn't worn in a while. I slip it on and it's kind of tight fitting but it'll do, the dress was black with a collar and the hem at the bottom and around the sleeves were white. I pick up a pair of black leather boots from my floor and slip them on.

"I'm gonna go to the reapings now!" I shout out to my aunt, Molly. She comes out of her room and kisses me on the forehead.

"Alright, be careful"

I nod in response and walk out the front door, like everyone else I didn't want to go to the reapings, but I had no choice.

* * *

**Phillip Edmonton POV**

I begin walking from my house to the reapings, and soon become lost in my thoughts.

Me and my older brother, Rex, have put tessarae in for these games. Our family has extremely low income, so we depend on every chance that's available to get food to get us from starving. I live with my father, older brother, Rex, younger brother, Kaleem, and two younger sisters, Hexa and Juniper. We first began struggling when my mother died during childbirth when having Juniper, she was originally a twin but the other died from starvation... I know it's not her fault but sometimes I resent her and think she is the reason for my mothers death. Ever since then me, my father and Rex have had to quit school to work full time in the abattoir. I honestly don't know how my family would get by and handle without me, and I definitely don't wanna know how'd they react.

The walk is a quiet one and is seemingly quick. The line for approval also goes by quickly, only because they got a lot more peacekeepers to work more lines. District Ten is one of the largest Districts in Panem and it usually takes forever to get approved and start the reapings.

"Index finger, please" a female peacekeeper says sternly.

I look down at her and slowly move my finger into her grasp, I always hated needles and shots but I guess I have to do it. She cleanses the tip of my finger and places it on the metal plate, the weight of my finger on the plate triggers a needle to slip into and out of my finger in the blink of an eye.

"You may proceed" she demands lazily.

I take a side step from the table and walk through the empty lane, mostly everyone has found their group easily and so do I. About half an hour or so passes before everyone has been approved and sent to their groups, it's so silent that you could hear hear a pin drop clearly in the dirt. The escort, Gisel, walks onto the stage and introduces herself.

"Welcome citizens of District Ten to the Sixty Second annual Hunger Games reapings!" the excitement in her voice makes me cringe, I don't understand why the Capitol and it's residents love the Games so much...

The escorts outfit this year resembles a cow or a cowgirl of some sorts... her skin is dyed a pale-ish white color. Her dress is knee-length, stiff and shiny with a cow pattern. She wears black leather boots that go up to about half of her shin. She plays the Capitol video and I just stare off into space through the entire thing, I had seen it several times already and couldn't stand it anymore. After the video she rushes into starting what she calls the "exciting part", where she actually gets to choose the names out of the bowls.

"Ladies first... as usual" she announces while already walking to the female reaping bowl. She plucks a name from the top and unfolds it immediately, she then rushes back to the microphone.

"The female tribute is... Mira Bendell!"

A little while passes by before a girl emerges from the fourteen year-old section, her facial expression looks confident but by her movements, like how she trips up the steps to the stage, shows that she is shocked, scared and nervous.

"Now let's get on with the males!" Gisel announces literally already at the male reaping bowl. She picks a name from the bowl and walks back over to the microphone. My heart begins to thump louder and louder... I feel like everyone can hear it but I know I'm the only one... I am nervous for what name she will call out.

"And the male tribute is... Phillip Edmonton!" a smile forms on her face.

I stand there, completely shocked. Tears begin to drip down my face when all of a sudden I am being ushered out of the group. I am being taken to the stage by peacekeepers and then it hits me. No one is going to volunteer for me, not even my older brother... it hurts to know that someone in your family won't even protect you from death, but I guess that's what the Games do to you... you love your family but not enough to volunteer to take their place. I am tossed onto the stage by the peacekeepers.

"Meet your tributes from District Ten, everyone! Mira Bendell and Phillip Edmonton!"

* * *

District 11

* * *

**Spirit Featherly POV**

"It hurts!" I yell crying out to my sister who was a few feet away from me, tears ran down my face.

I hated this. I hated living in District Eleven! Being forced to work in the fields since you were a child, watching people drop like flies on the extremely hot days because their bodies not being able to handle it. As well as not really being fed at all for doing so much work, and to mention you'll be whipped as punishment for just eating one little berry. one. little. berry.

"Shhhh, we're almost done." My sister, Sadie, says embracing me with a hug.

I put my head in her shoulder, sobbing slightly. I can't stand this anymore but if I stopped working my family wouldn't make enough money to actually get us by in life. We lived in a tiny hut, one floor, three bedrooms and a bathroom... like about everyone here we can't afford water so to shower we have to go to the river and bathe there or fill up buckets of water and put the in the bathtub.

"Get back to work!" A male peacekeeper shouts out to us, he holds his baton in his hand meant to threaten us.

* * *

**Rocko Warner POV**

As I walked down the street of District Eleven conversations about me were jumping from crowds of people to another.

I wasn't necessarily liked by anyone, except my gang of friends I hang out with. We got our reputation as "the troublemakers" by running around, stealing things, picking fights and anything bad you could really think of. Although, we have got our punishment by whipping we don't want to stop, we live for the thrill and destructive violence that we create here... we think of it as an escape from our old, boring lives that we used to have.

I walk up to the long line of people waiting to be approved to get into the reapings, "I don't have time for this!" I shout out before shoving people out of my way, I don't care what they think about me, because I already know. They think I'm a jerk, a bully, crazy and so on but I kind of liked it... I liked being a threat to others.

When I made it to the front of the line the peacekeeper there gave out a sigh before asking for my hand. I place my hand into his and he immediately grips onto it then places it on the metal plate of the machine. Suddenly a needle flings out of the tiny hole and back in, leaving a shallow, unnoticeable dot on my finger, but it's deep enough to let a drop of blood slide out. I place my bloody index finger in the box that reads "index finger" on the little slip of paper. After a little while I am sent away from the table to find my group.

Long, quiet minutes pass by before the escort finally emerges from the Justice Building. Her skin is dyed a pale white color, her hair is a bright yellow and her dress is an exotic pattern, it looks like something The Capitol would turn into a mutt for a games.

"Welcome residents of District Eleven!" she says with excitement, "for those of you that don't know my name is, Mia"

She endlessly goes on and on about how she is "so excited" to be here and how she is really looking forward for us to compete in the games... but she obviously means she is looking forward for us to be brutally murdered. After she shows the Capitol video she wastes no time to commence the reapings.

"Ladies first!" she declares, she turns on her heels and walks to the reaping bowl. She places her hand into the bowl and plucks out a paper from the center of the names. She walks back to the microphone.

"The first tribute to represent District Eleven is... Spirit Featherly!" she calls out

I turn my eyes to focus on a girl who falls immediately to her knees and begins crying in the fourteen year-old section. She doesn't move or anything, just sits there, head down and balling her eyes out. "Pathetic" I mumble to myself at the sight of her being violently carried away by peacekeepers. Once she is tossed to the top step of the stage the escort continues on with the reapings.

"Interesting..." Mia says into the microphone before beginning again, "Now it's time for the males"

She, again, turns on her heels and walks over to the male reaping bowl, she plucks a name from the center then turns back to the microphone.

"The second, and final, tribute to represent District Eleven is... Rock-o Warner" she announces, totally butchering my name... she's obviously stupid because it's not that hard to get right the first time.

Everyone begins turning their heads towards me... I am the center of attention, but I was kind of used to it. I smirk before walking into the empty lane, I slowly walk through the lane and notice everyone smiling, they knew no one was going to volunteer for me... no one ever did and especially because they all wanted me gone. Without me the chaos I caused would die down by just a little, but I'll show them all when I come back... I WILL be the one coming out of that arena alive. I walk up the steps and stand next to the District escort.

"Everyone, meet your very own District Eleven tributes... Spirit Featherly and Rocko Warner"

I mentally give her a sarcastic clap for actually getting my name right this time.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. District 10: Favorite of the two, so far?

District 11: Favorite of the two, so far?

Hope you enjoy! I will probably post District 12's reapings today as well but if not then it will definitely be up tomorrow (:

But yaaaay one more reapings left!


	12. District 12 Reapings

As I promised, here is the final reapings! (:

* * *

**Chris Hope POV**

I finish spiking up my short, black hair. I stare into the old, rusty and dusty mirror, the reflections blue eyes focus on mine.

"Axel! Let's go!" I shout out to my younger brother, "The reapings are starting soon!"

Me and my brother lived by ourselves, our parents died from lung cancer not long ago due to working in the mines. We lived in the poorest part of District Twelve and I am obviously the one that makes all of the income for us... it is tough but I'd rather be on my own than in an orphanage. There they don't treat you well, children are so rarely fed that most of them die from starvation and I can't let that happen to us.

"I'm ready" he says back coming from around the corner of his room.

Our house was one floor, like mostly everyone else's, it was mostly made of wood and the roof was a heavy metal material. I know it isn't the most stable but we'll have to deal with it... once Axel is able to work then we'll be able to get a slightly better house than this one. He is only thirteen years old so he has about three more years until I am going to have him apply.

"Let's get going" I say to him while holding the light, wooden door. He walks past me and we start walking to the town square.

* * *

**Katarina "Blades" Reese POV**

'This year will be my year' I think to myself while walking through the seam on my way to the Justice Building where the reapings take place.

I wasn't used to this place, because I rarely ever came here... I live in the wealthiest part of District Twelve, so I was always well fed. I know it's hard to believe there is actually a wealthy part of this huge, pathetic mess. No one really lives there mostly peacekeepers and some people who run very, very successful businesses here.

I run my hand through my long, umber brown, loosely curled hair, pin my bangs back and add a top coat of pink lip gloss. I make it to the approval line and everyone here seems to be either dead or asleep. The environment is silent and depressing, but not for me... I can't wait to volunteer.

The line begins to move up and I move with it. I pull the bottom of my tight, short, black dress down... people look at me weirdly, thinking 'why is she so dressed up for the occasion?' but I honestly couldn't care any less what they thought.

"Next!" The female peacekeeper sitting at the table shouts out.

I walk up to her and she greets me with a smile, "May I see your finger please, darling?" she asks me.

I smile back and place my hand into hers, I knew all of the peacekeepers here so they were especially nice to me. She wipes an alcohol pad on the tip of my index finger, cleansing it, then places it on top of the metal plate. A needle emerges from the little hole and pricks my finger, I press my finger against the little box labeled "index finger" on the little slip of paper in front of me.

"You can go ahead, sweetheart" the peacekeeper, Greta, says to me and shows me the age group that I am to go to.

"Thank you" I respond to her with a genuine smile. I turn to my right and walk through the entrance of the empty lane, people look at me in disgust as I walk but I just ignore them and keep on my way to my assigned group. After everyone is put into their assigned groups the reapings officially begin with the escort introducing herself.

"Welcome, citizens of District Twelve! To the Sixty Second annual Hunger Games!" By the sound of her tone you could tell that she was excited for the games and she wasn't the only one here, because I was too.

"For those of you who don't know, my name is, Beverly" she says with a smile. She shows us the long video from The Capitol, then finishes the reapings off with selecting the tributes names.

"Now we shall get to the exciting part!" she calls out with a smile that stretches from ear to ear.

"As usual, the ladies will be selected first"

She walks over to the female reaping bowl and removes her glove. She mixes her hand throughout the bowl and moments pass by before she finally picks a name from the very bottom. She unfolds the paper while walking toward the microphone.

"The female tribute to represent District Twelve is... Elliet Harrison!" Beverly calls out with an immense amount of excitement

I turn to my left and begin squeezing my way through people until I make it to the empty lane. "I volunteer!" I shout out confidently. The escort and everyone around me looks at me with shock... being the first ever volunteer for District Twelve. I give my brightest smile and walk down the empty, dirt lane and up to the stage. I stand next to the escort and look through the crowd of people who still have faces of shock on them.

"What is your name?" she questions me

"Katarina Reese" I say into the microphone with a big grin.

"Best of luck to you Katarina!.. And now for the boys!" she declares then walks towards the male reaping bowl. She repeats the same thing that she did when choosing the females. She walks back to the microphone and unfolds the little slip of paper in her hands.

"And the male tribute to represent District Twelve is... Chris Hope!"

A few moments pass before a boy from the sixteen year-old group comes from the center and slowly walks towards the stage. He looks down the whole time until he makes it to the steps, that's when you could obviously tell he is sobbing. He looks weak and I personally feel as if he'd make it past the Bloodbath. I don't plan on making any allies for the games... there's no team in I. And I will be the one to come out alive.

"Your very own tributes from District Twelve, everyone! Katarina Reese and Chris Hope!"

( You'll learn a lot more about her later and why she volunteered and it'll probably surprise you... it would surprise me :P )

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite of the two, so far?

2. Top 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18, 21 or 24! (or as many as you want)

That's all of them! Hopefully I have portrayed your character well, also as I mentioned before you will learn A LOT more about Katarina and why she volunteered later in the story (:

If you wanna know my Top 6 they are: (no specific order)

Lavender Florus

Jewelz Diamandis

(I won't include them in the list but they're obviously my favorites)

Katarina Reese

Lillian Driefus

Cedar Driefus

Nachtara Lockrose

Wonder Peltier

Axa Jones


	13. Keep Your Head Held High

**Lillian Driefus POV**

**(District 7 Female)**

I am awoken by the sound of pounding at my door followed by my mentor shouting at me to "wake my ass up."

I groan before throwing my pillow across the room, I didn't want to go... it is way too early. Maybe if I hadn't stayed up with Cedar all last night I wouldn't be this tired. After a few moments I finally decide to get up and join my brother and mentor to discuss; allies, hunting and our skills. I hop out of bed and pick up my pajama pants off the floor and slip into them. I don't bother doing my hair or anything so I immediately walk out of my room and to the dining hall.

"Look who finally decided to join us!" My mentor, Thorn, says sarcastically. I know he means well and likes to play around with us, but he kind of came off as rude and it kind of annoyed me... it's like that friend who just makes sarcastic comments all the time. Anyways, Thorn is very tall in height and super muscular, he could probably pick me up and break me like a stick if he ever wanted to. His hair is dark, umber brown while his eyes glow an amazing, bright blue color... reminds me of the ocean.

"Shut-up." I bark at him jokingly. He gives me a death stare for a while... it didn't really bother me at all, since I got that look quite a lot.

I don't bother eating anything so I pull up a chair and sit at the table with Thorn, Cedar and Grace, our District escort. Just by having Grace there gave me shivers up and down my spine, I don't really know why and can't put my finger on it but she just gave off this weird aura... like she either doesn't want to be here or she just doesn't care for us at all.

"Anyways, go on about what to do once we get into the arena" Cedar says to Thorn trying to cut off the tension between me and him.

"Oh yeah, once you get into the arena, make sure you locate each other first, then you can either focus on running or getting what you need from the Cornucopia" he begins, "you'd better have what you want to do in mind before you shoot up into those tubes... if you slip up you'll regret the consequences deeply" he adds.

"Well, what would you recommend us doing?" I question him

"I'd recommend that you get anything that is closest to you, if the supplies isn't spread out all around the Cornucopia and it's all packed inside then I suggest that you flee as fast as you can. Because once you get deep into there it will be hard to get out."

"Are there any more options?" I ask

He looks over to me, straight in the eye, "there is the option that one of you goes into the Cornucopia and gets the weapons while the other gets supplies, but I wouldn't necessarily recommend doing that... since you can easily be ambushed or sneak attacked when your guard is dropped."

I sigh. The rest of the ride is boring and long, we finally stopped discussing what to do in The Games shortly after that.

About an hour of sitting and waiting the train emerges into a dark tunnel

"We're currently going through the tunnels and into the Capitol, we'll be entering the gates anytime now" Thorn explains while looking out the big window on the side of the train.

Moments pass by and the compartment light changes from darkness to a bright light. Me and Cedar walk over to Thorn and look out the window with him, I watch as the train takes a left turn and we drop down for a slight second under another bridge then back above. The train rides above water and then pulls into a station.

As the train slowly pulls to a stop there are hundreds of thousands of people waiting for us to arrive, applauding, cheering, whistling and even waving to us. 'Make a good first impression' I think to myself before reacting. I force a smile onto my face and wave to the crowd.

* * *

**Spirit Featherly POV**

**(District 11 Female)**

I squeal and my body cringes as the strip of hot wax is pulled from my legs.

I didn't think my body was bad or anything until the prep team informed me that it was "unattractive"... who were they to think it was unattractive? I mean just look at them!

"OW!" I scream as another piece of hot wax is placed and then ripped from my inner thigh

"Beauty comes with pain" she mumbles, without looking up at me.

She spreads hot wax onto another piece of the paper and presses it against my other thigh. I close my eyes and try to prepare myself for the stinging sensation, '_RIP'_ , is all I hear and it sends me to tears. I open one eye and a tear flows down my cheek from it, I plop my head up and look down to my thigh and see a big red blotch on it. I lay my head back down and manage to doze off after a while.

I am woken up to shaking at my shoulders, I peak my eye open and see my prep team hovering over my face.

"Wake up, sweetheart, it's time to meet your stylist" the head prep team lady, Monica, whispers to me with a smile across her face.

Monica grabs my hand and guides me out of the door and into a room down the hallway, she pushes the door open and leads me to a chair to sit on in the middle of the room and tells me to wait for my stylist to come in.

I swing my knees in the chair, the chair was too high for my feet to touch the ground, 'am I really that small?' I think to myself. Moments pass before the doors push open. I lift my head up and come face to face with a tall, pale man.

"My name is Larsin" he says and sticks out his hand for me to grab.

I smile at him, "I'm Spirit... Spirit Featherly" I say to him while grabbing his hand and hopping out of the chair to the floor.

"I already know, sweetheart" he explains with a bright smile across his face.

"I've got the perfect costume for you and I hope you feel the same way I do" he grabs one of the plastic bags hanging from his arm and hands it to me, "go try it on." I smile and head into another tiny room inside this big one.

Setting down the plastic bag on a couch inside the room I unzip the bag revealing a beautiful dress, the skirt poofs out and the whole thing looks like flower petals. The skirt has several huge petals to form it, all gradient from a bring orange at the top of the petal down to a pink, it also has lots of brown specks on it. The top has the same petals but they cross over my chest and attach to the skirt in the back, while my stomach area on the front is completely naked.

I walk out of the room with a huge, genuine smile from my ear to my other ear, "it's perfect!" I squeal to Larsin, "I love it!"

He giggles a bit, "I'm glad! It looks perfect on you!.. Now I have one finishing touch" he says while shuffling through the bag he carried with him.

He pulls out vines with leaves scattered throughout them that wrap around my arms and legs, he also takes out a flower crown made of the same flowers that the dress looks exactly like. He puts the finishing touches on me and walks back a few feet to scan his art work.

"And done" he says with a smile.

* * *

**Nachtara Lockrose POV**

**(District 4 Female)**

I scan the other tributes while getting up onto my chariot. Most of them looked nice and some costumes looked plain stupid.

The tributes from District One, Wonder Peltier and Jewelz Diamandis, looked spectacular, as always... the girls costume is a long, silver gown that hits the floor, it has diamonds and other extremely expensive jewels going up her dress and when she lifts her arms an almost completely sheer fabric attached to her wrists makes it look like she has wings. Meanwhile the male tribute has a costume that resembles hers except it was a tunic that stopped at the knee and the right side of it went under his arm pit. They both looked extremely tough and good competitors... I mean if they didn't then they probably wouldn't have volunteered.

Both the tributes from Two, Lavender Florus and Kat Sevian, had the exact same outfit... it kind of surprised me to see that they're both girls, didn't think that was allowed but oh well. Their costumes were almost the exact same as Jewelz, from District One, but were golden and rust red instead. Their gowns hit the floor, the only difference that I could notice is that instead of wings they had capes that would flow in the wind once the rides started. The capes both gradient from gold at the top to a rust red at the bottom with glitter specks all throughout it. The girl on the right, Lavender seemed a lot more tough and more determined that the girl on the left, Kat. Although, they both seemed a bit intimidating.

I turn to see some of the other tributes costumes but the only ones that popped out to me were the girl from District Eleven, Spirit I think her name is... as well as the twins from Seven. They both seemed like strong competitors and they obviously had more experience than about all of the outlying Districts tributes. The girls costume, Lillian Driefus, resembled a tree, it sort of looked like a dress but I can't really tell what it is, the bottom of the outfit looked like an actual tree that twisted around her legs and hit the floor and on the floor there were what seemed like roots that grew out of the bottom. The top has a sweetheart neckline and was completely made out of leaves, her hair starts off straight then begins to loosely curl as it goes down her back. Meanwhile the boy, Cedar Driefus, looks exactly like a lumberjack, his top is a red plaid shirt that is opened up widely to show his rock hard abs, suspenders attach from the front and loop under and around his legs to the back of his jeans.

I sigh and turn back around and come face to face with my District partner, Vern Easterling, breathing down my neck, his eyes meet mine and I take a step back.

"You look nice" he says with a smirk... I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Thanks, you too" I say to him with a smile, although he did kind of creep me out I was not going to be rude or snarky to him... he is a potential ally.

My costume is a long, turquoise and sea green colored dress that flowed to the floor with a slit up the side that went all the way to my upper thigh. The dress is dotted with matching colored gems and shells from the ocean along District Four. On my head was a large coral headpiece and to top it all off my arms were slightly tinted a light blue and dotted with glittering green gems that made the illusion that I had gloves on. Vern's costume was similar to mine, except he wore a thigh short tunic of the same color, like Wonder's tunic, his went under his armpit, showing off the right side of his chest and abs... 'not bad' I think to myself.

Me and Vern talk for a bit before the horn sounds, signaling the opening of the gates and show time. The chariots begin to move into place and out into the city, starting with Districts One, Two, Three then us.

The light is blinding as we emerge from darkness into the bright light. The brightness begins to fade once we have fully entered the city. The crowd breaks out into cheering, whistling and applauding when we enter. 'Keep your head held high and make a good impression' I hear my mentor say in my head. I lift my head, smile and wave to the audience. It feels great to be in the spotlight.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite POV?

2. Favorite costume description?

For the rest of the chapters I'll probably keep on doing only three Point of Views because I don't want to overwhelm myself with an immense amount to write because then it'll take me a lot longer to think of unique ways to make everyone's POV instead of making them all sound the same... if that makes sense hahah. Sorry if you wanted your character to have a chariot Point of View... I just thought these three characters would be the most interesting to write. Also, after this chapter I don't know if I will keep updating everyday or not... if not then I'll definitely make a schedule for the best days for me to update. Hope you liked this chapter! (:


	14. And So It Begins

**Kat Sevian POV**

**(District 2 Female)**

"Leave me alone!" I scream as my mentor pounds his huge fist on my door.

It is seven in the morning and I am not looking forward to getting up and show off my skills for the other tributes... it was pretty obvious I was going to get in good with the other Careers, especially Lavender since our crazy mentor, Chester, was forcing us to stick together. Chester is about nineteen years-old, since he became victor last years games at the age of eighteen, he had the highest kill streak taking out more than nine of the other tributes, which really didn't surprise me because he is violent and sometimes insane. He is tall, extremely muscular with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes... if it weren't for his attitude he would be attractive all around.

"Kat! Wake your lazy ass up, right now or so help me I will barge down this door!" He shouts at me again... he treats me like a child and then treats Lavender like a princess only because she is more attractive, but I really don't care.

"I'm coming now chill the fuck out!" I scream back to him as I pull the comforter off of my body and over to the side of my bed.

I hop down to the floor and shuffle my feet over to the bathroom. I look into the mirror and I look like a total mess, "ew" I say to myself. I grab the brush sitting on the side of the faucet and quickly brush it thoroughly through my long, blonde hair. After brushing it all out I pick up the hair tie and hold it with my teeth as I slick my hair into a ponytail, I grip the base with my left hand and grab the hair tie from my teeth, I then wrap it around my ponytail and it hold in place. I finish freshening up while occasionally being interrupted by my mentor telling me how I'm gonna be late and hold everyone else up.

I walk out of the bathroom and grab the only other outfit sitting in the wardrobe across from my bed. The outfit was made out of a stretchy fabric that was also tight fitting, it has the number two in big font on the sleeves and back along with my name... it really suited me nicely.

After slipping into the shoes picked out for the outfit I walk out of my room and lock the door. I look up and come face to face with Lavender, a smile is formed across her face.

"Hey there, partner" she says happily

"What do you want?" I ask her forcefully... I didn't mean to sound rude because she has been nothing but sweet, but she is here at the wrong time.

She leans against the wall and a smirk replaces her bright smile, she holds her left hand up against her chest and raises an eyebrow, "wooow" she begins, her voice sounding like she was surprised but it was more of a fake surprised than an actual surprised tone, "did you forget to take your Morphling this morning?" she says cheerfully with a smile but I know it isn't a joke... she could be a Grade A bitch at times and this was one of them... she is witty when it comes to insults, she raises an eye brow as she rubs her fingertips along her collarbone.

She pushes herself up from leaning against the wall and twirls around, "come on, Kat, we need to get down to the training center" she says already strutting down the hallway. I sigh and follow her to the elevator.

* * *

**Sonic Dekkerman POV**

**(District 9 Male)**

I watch as the girls from District Two walk over to fill the last remaining spots in the semi circle around the head trainer, 'finally they're here' I think to myself.

"You're late" The head trainer says sternly to the girls, Lavender and Kat.

"Yeah, we know" Lavender responds happily as she brushes her hand through her hair with a smile on her face. The other girl, Kat, just looks at the trainer angrily for pointing it out.

The head trainer quickly introduces herself, "Hello everybody and welcome to The Capitol, my name is Atala and I am the head trainer" she begins.

Atala clears her throat before beginning her speech, "In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next few days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises, and then then rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife."

After going on and on about the different stations and such she finally decides to dismiss us to work on what we want. I immediately go for the sword fighting station, there is currently no line at it since everyone is mostly at the knife and ax throwing station or the bow and arrows... this will give me a lot of time to practice.

I pick out a sword hanging from the rack and grab a shield that is hanging next to it. I doubt there will be a shield in the arena, but hey if it's here might as well practice with it. I turn around to see the girl from District Twelve, Katarina, I believe her name is, coming towards me twirling machetes in both of her hands. She flashes me a smile... not a genuine, nice smile but a smile that says "come at me and I'll rip your fucking throat out." Anyways, she doesn't look the way a normal District Twelve tribute would, she looks like she belongs in a career District like One or Two, not only is it her appearance but the way she carries herself, with confidence, as well as the bloodthirsty and determined look in her eyes... maybe she'll go really far in these Games.

I take my focus off of her and back to the trainer at the station, I begin walking towards him but am quickly stopped in my tracks as Katarina cuts me off and asks him to practice with her. 'well damn' I think to myself while putting the sword and shield away. I scan the room for a different station to work at.

* * *

**Vern Easterling POV**

**(District 4 Male)**

I decapitate another dummy with one swift move of my trident, "this is too easy" I say aloud hoping someone hears me.

I scan the room to see what all the other tributes are capable of, to my expectations a lot of the younger ones aren't that good... they won't stand a chance in the arena. The only real threats from the outlying Districts seem to be that one girl, Katarina, from District Twelve. She is wielding machetes in both of her hands and swiftly decapitates and slices dummies in half. The other threats are the twins from Seven, who seem like they have a lot of experience with axes.

The rest of the careers are obviously vicious and extremely skilled with fighting, Wonder Peltier from One can throw a spear from more than a dozen meters away, while his District Partner, Jewelz Diamandis, can throw knives... she's only missed one target out of fifty and that miss would've seriously injured the target if it were a real tribute. Kat Sevian, from District Two, can chuck an ax from meters away... sort of impressive, meanwhile the other girl from Two, Lavender Florus, can throw knives with deadly accuracy and speed as well as fight with swords and machetes. My District partner, Nachtara Lockrose, can fight and throw a trident along with a spear from meters away.

I finish watching all the other tributes and turn back to my dummy. I manage to slice and throw my trident at some more before I am stopped by some of the Careers.

"Hey you!" Jewelz, from District One, shouts out as they approach me. I can see that all of them have joined the alliance, Wonder, Jewelz, Lavender, Kat and Nachatara.

I turn to her, "yeah?" I say lifting me head a bit.

"We want you to join the Career alliance, you up to it?" Wonder says getting straight to the point.

"Definitely" I say smirking and nodding my head

"Good" Lavender says with a smile, "let me introduce myself, I'm Lavender" she says happily... she seemed like she was always happy or excited... but after seeing her in the knife throwing and machete fighting stations I could tell she is going to be very bloodthirsty and sadistic in the arena. But I couldn't blame her... it was fun harming others.

The rest of the other career tributes introduce themselves, although I already know them, and then we break for lunch.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite POV?

2. Favorite description of tribute in this chapter?

3. Top 3, 6, 9.. whatever tributes, so far?

4. If you were in The Hunger Games what District do you think you would be from and which weapon would you use?

So I feel like this chapter could have been a lot more well written, but I kind of suck at writing Public Training's, so sorry :c ALSO! I decided that I should just continue to update daily, BUT if I am unable to do so then the next update will be within a week from the previous update.. and I see some foreshadowing in this chapter and hints c;


	15. Can't Wait To Play

**Axa Jones POV**

**(District 3 Female)**

Once everyone makes it to the training station the head trainer doesn't bother with repeating her lecture yesterday, so we are all sent off to the various different stations. Mostly everyone stays where they were yesterday... it was kind of smart to focus on one weapon than multiple so you could get better practice, so I think I'm gonna do that today.

I walk over to the throwing knives station which has a decent amount of people in it. Everyone seems really excited to practice, but in a few days they won't be... I don't think it's quite hit them yet, like what Atala said yesterday, "twenty-three of you will be dead in the next two weeks."

The line slowly dies down and I am getting impatient, it's been half an hour and about only three people have gone.

"Hey." I hear a voice say from behind me, it was familiar but I needed to make sure. I whip my head around and see my District partner, Jason, standing close behind me.

"Hi." I respond back to him while waving my hand.

"So, since we're District partners I was thinking we should be allies as well, unless you have someone better." He asks me, I didn't necessarily like him because of his arrogant and cocky attitude, "I am intelligent so I'll just volunteer..." does he have a death wish on himself? Anyways, he was better than nobody.

"Uh sure" I say with a happy tone, "but I just wanted to let you know that I am already allies with Calliope, from District Eight, so we either take her in or I'll leave."

He nods, "and who is she?" he questions me.

I scan the room on my tippy toes while trying to look for her, "she's over there." I say to him getting back on my flat feet.

He turns his head around, my finger guiding him to the girl, she has long, straight blonde hair, light green eyes, fairly pretty and average height.

After a while of looking at her up and down he turns back to me with a slight smile, "Ok, I'm in."

I nod back to him, "so... is your preferred weapon throwing knives?" I question him curiously

"I'm trying out different weapons to see which one I like best" He explains... wasn't the smartest thing but whatever it's his fate not mine, "what about you?"

I nod, "yeah, I plan on using them through out the Games... I'm not perfect with them but I'm decent enough." I respond... maybe after this I'll go to the survival stations, because the key to the Games it to be able to survive and not depend on just weapons and killing.

* * *

**Lavender Florus POV**

**(District 2 Female)**

"Should we recruit her?" Wonder questions me and Jewelz

I shrug, "I mean if you want to... she may be good but do we trust her? Is she loyal or will she betray us when the time comes?" I curiously ask him trying to get my point across, she was one of our biggest threats and she needs to be shut down once we get into the arena.

"Let's just ask and if she accepts then we can kill her if she slips up." He suggests, I really don't care if she joins or not, she will be put in her place.

All three of us walk over to her practicing with a trainer, her movements are quick and swift... it's like she's in front of him one second and behind him the next without him even noticing. She uses this to her advantage and kicks the trainer in his lower back and he falls to the ground with a thud, he turns over and she holds her blade to his throat. Her eyes are those of a killer about to slaughter his victim. Her expression changes back to normal immediately when we call her name.

"Katarina!" Wonder shouts out to her, she turns her head to us, and Wonder waves his hand signaling for her to come over to us.

She releases her grip on the machetes from the trainers neck and walks over to us, whistling and twirling the machetes in her hand.

"Yeah?" She asks sweetly with a smile across her face, you could obviously tell she was pretending.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to join the Career pack f-" She cuts off Wonder with a laugh... all three of us look at her confused.

She finally stops laughing and balances her arm on the machete, the tip of the blade planted on the floor, "You think I want to join the Career pack? I'm not stupid, you obviously think I'm weaker than all of you and once you get the chance you're going to betray me and try to kill me, but just to inform you I will put up a fight... and a couple of you will fall with me" she begins, I raise my eyebrows, stunned and sort of shocked at the words that are coming out of her mouth, "thanks but no thanks, I'd rather survive on my own than have to watch my back all the time. You're cute by the way, can't wait to _play_ with you in the arena." She says cheerfully to Wonder before walking back to her station.

We all sit silent for a moment, "I guess she's our main target now." Jewelz interrupts the silence. Everyone was still slightly set back at the warning she gave us.

"What did she mean by "play" with me?" Wonder says laughing slightly.

* * *

**Katarina Reese POV **- this will be short since we're just seeing some of her thoughts

**(District 12 Female)**

I still giggle to myself at the Careers asking me to join them.

Little do they know about me though, I came here to kill not make friends and be all buddy-buddy. That one boy from District One, Wonder, is very attractive... I can't wait to slice up his sexy body and face, then I'll slit his throat to finally finish him off.

I can't wait to reveal my history to everyone during the interviews, then I'll be the real threat. I just needed to pretended for a little longer before I could get into the arena and kill everyone who got in my way from winning.

This year will be my year, no one will get in my way... I'll slice their throats with my machetes. I smile at the thought.

I begin to whistle while walking through the training center to get lunch.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite POV?

2. Favorite Description of tribute in this chapter?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was more of getting into the thoughts of some tributes, *cough* Katarina *cough*, than showing their skills. I know you guys are wondering; why she volunteered, what's her back story, why is she so sadistic? And I can't tell you that... YET! A lot more of her will be revealed in the interviews! Also, if your tribute hasn't been mentioned they will be in the next chapter and the chapter after that which will be the Private Training and Scores revealing... still questioning myself if I want to do everyone's interviews or not... so yeah.


	16. You Have Fifteen Minutes

Just saying now that the POV will be of the head game makers (because it's a lot easier than all twenty four tributes) and they won't get into detail about the private trainings (because I wasn't feeling my best nor was I in the best mood, you'll see why in the authors note, when I wrote this), so they will be pretty basic, just explaining what some of the tributes did for their training and the game makers thoughts and yada yada (:

* * *

**Head Game Makers POV**

**( Janus Caesar )**

"Cassia." I call out to my assistant.

"Yes, Janus, how may I help you?" She asks walking up next to me carrying a notepad.

"Tell me the important details you know about this years tributes before we spectate them, they seem like an... odd bunch." I command her

She searches through her papers and finally stops at a page, "District One, Wonder Peltier and Jewelz Diamandis, both volunteers, both seem very determined to come out as victor, Wonder lives with his mother while Jewelz lives with both of her parents, Wonder Peltier comes from an average family and Jewelz Diamandis comes from a very wealthy family."

I nod and rub my chin, "go on."

"District Two, Kat Sevian and Lavender Florus, both volunteers as well, Kat seems to be the weaker of the two, and doesn't seem as determined, both come from extremely wealthy families, Kat's family owns several weapon shops while Lavender's parents are both victors of previous games."

"District Three, Jason Ross and Axa Jones, Jason Ross volunteered for unknown reasons while Axa Jones was reaped, both come from poor families."

"District Four, Vern Easterling and Nachtara Lockrose, both volunteers, both have experience with tridents, mainly originating from living in District Four and having to work at an early age, both come from wealthy families."

"District Five, Adair Paxton and Celestia Macent, Adair Paxton was reaped while Celestia Macent volunteered for a young girl, both are soft-hearted and some what sensitive tributes, Adair Paxton once had a sister enter the games and die, Celestia Macent comes from an abusive family, both come from poor families."

"District Six, Ace Drixel and Evannah Cooper, both were reaped, little to nothing is known about Ace Drixel, meanwhile Evannah Cooper comes from an average income family."

"District Seven, Cedar Driefus and Lillian Driefus, they're twins, Cedar Driefus volunteered to protect his sister while Lillian was reaped, both have experience with axes due to working at a very young age in the forests, they come from a poor family."

"District Eight, Panem Gemini and Calliope Darby, both reaped, both are sensitive tributes, during training Panem showed more potential in making it further into the Games than his District parnter Calliope Darby, both come from poor families."

"District Nine, Sonic Dekkerman and Ayra Lynn, both were reaped, Sonic Dekkerman has experience with sword fighting while Ayra Lynn shows no experience with any certain weapons, Sonic Dekkerman comes from the famous and very wealthy Dekkerman family, Ayra Lynn comes from an average family."

"District Ten, Phillip Edmonton and Mira Bendell, both of them were reaped, Phillip Edmonton seems a lot more determined and experienced with knives than Mira Bendell, Phillip Edmonton comes from a very poor family while Mira Bendell comes from an average family."

"District Eleven, Rocko Warner and Spirit Featherly, both reaped, Rocko Warner was a mischievous child back in District Eleven, he has several criminal charges for theft, meanwhile Spirit Featherly is a sweet, young, gullible child and shows little potential in making it far into the games, both come from poorer families."

"And finally District Twelve, Chris Hope and Katarina Reese, Chris Hope was reaped while Katarina Reese volunteered for unknown reasons, little is known about Chris Hope besides the fact he lives by himself and his brother, meanwhile a lot of information is found about Katarina Reese, she comes from a extremely wealthy family, she has been described as a compulsive liar, insane, mentally unstable, a psychopath and a lust m-"

"Interesting" I say interrupting her with a raised eyebrow, "this years games will be interesting, now bring in the tributes."

Cassia nods then goes back to her spot and grabs the intercom. The first District being observed will be District One and we'll go in order from there, ending with District Twelve. Males will be preceding the females.

"Wonder Peltier, District One." She calls in.

A few moments later the barred door slides open and a young male emerges from the waiting room. He walks to the center of the room and holds his hands behind him.

"I'm guessing you're Wonder Peltier?" I question him, he responds with a nod, "you have fifteen minutes to show us anything you can do."

He turns around and immediately walks to the spear station, after taking two spears he runs over to grabs two dummies from the station across the room. He drags them on the floor and places it them against the wall. He stands still for a moment, scanning the room, then walks away from the dummies about sixteen meters. He throws up one of the spears and catches it, he cocks his arm back, positioning and aiming for the first dummy. A few seconds pass by and he finally lunges forward, throwing the spear with deadly force and accuracy. The spear flies through the air until it meets, face to blade, with the dummy. The dummy is knocked backwards then is pinned into the wall, the spear holding it in. Immediately after I witness the first dummy being knocked back I already see the second spear flying through the air, then pierces the dummy through it's chest.

Before I know it the fifteen minutes are up and he is sent away. The rest of the day feels like it takes forever and no one really sticks out to my besides the boy from District Six, Ace Drixel, who broke down crying for some reason... I guess he knew he wouldn't make it far into the games.

The girl from District One, Jewelz Diamandis, focused on knives more than anything else, she was good and only missed about two direct targets out of ten.

Kat Sevian, from District Two, was alright, she was paying more attention to ax throwing, she has missed four targets out of ten, which was not good on her part.

Meanwhile the other girl from District Two, Lavender Florus, focused more on throwing knives and fighting with knives and swords, she got all ten targets and beat a trainer in hand to hand combat.

District Three's Jason Ross was terrible, he picked up knife throwing to show but missed seven in ten targets, he didn't bother showing anything else.

His District partner, Axa Jones, was fairly good despite her age. She began fighting a trainer with a knife as a weapon, she put up a good fight and managed to get a few good slices. Before her fifteen minutes were up she moved to all of the survival stations and practiced with snares, making fires and picking out poisonous plants from non poisonous plants.

Vern Easterling, from District Four, focused more on trident throwing and fighting. He was excellent at it, which was expected since in District Four you start work at a young age. He threw the trident from about twelve meters away and managed to decapitate three dummies while fighting.

The female tribute from District Four, Nachtara Lockrose, could throw a trident and spear from ten meters away, which was very surprising for a girl tribute.

District Five was rather bad, Adair Paxton attempted to sword fight with a trainer but made the fatal mistake of letting his guard down, resulting in him getting an injury.

The District Five female tribute, Celestia Macent, tried bow and arrows, she was able to hit four out of ten targets.

Now onto Ace Drixel, of District Six, once he stepped foot in here and was informed that he had fifteen minutes he attempted bow and arrows, but missed every single target. Once he was informed that he had two minutes to show something else he broke down in tears. I almost felt bad for him... almost.

His District Partner, Evannah Cooper, however was all over the place. She started with bow and arrows and managed to knock out five out of ten targets with deadly aim. She then moved onto snares and showed us how her creation worked, she built a basic snare on the ground that if someone were to step on it would swipe them off of their feet and dangle them upside down, she showed this to us using a dummy.

District Seven was rather impressive, but I expected that from them. Cedar Driefus, the male tribute, used an ax to his advantage and managed to decapitate and dismember several of them with one swift move.

His sister, Lillian Driefus also worked with an ax. She mainly worked on throwing them, only missing one target out of the ten.

District Eight's Panem Gemini was rather interesting. At first it went normally, he began using a staff then moved onto knives mixed with hand to hand combat. He put up somewhat of a good fight but was ultimately beaten by the trainer after several minutes of slicing away. The session took a twist when he went to the painting station and painted words in the middle of the floor that said, "You Mock Us With Fake Entertainment." One could only imagine what he meant by that.

Meanwhile, Calliope Darby, of District Eight, focused on identifying poison plants and making snares.

Sonic Dekkerman, of District Nine, used up the fifteen minutes to demonstrate his aggressiveness and his combination of short sword and shield skills. His technique seemed very clinical.

Ayra Lynn, also from District Nine, showed off her fighting skills by being unique and the first one to use a scythe. She decapitated a dummy and dismembered another one. She then tried to use throwing knives but after missing several targets she eventually moves onto the climbing station.

District Ten's Phillip Edmonton doesn't use weapons but instead tried to wow us with his climbing skills.

His District partner, Mira Bendell, does the same as him, instead of using knives she shows her skills with climbing using the rope course.

Rocko Warner, from District Eleven, amazed us with his fighting skills using blunt objects.

The District Eleven female, Spirit Featherly, was able to make deep gashes on several dummies using a sword. After she was done with the sword she moved onto spears, but failed miserably with them.

Chris Hope, the District Twelve male, made his session interesting by wrestling a trainer and winning the battle, which shows he has good hand to hand combat. After he decided to try out throwing knives and hit five out of ten targets.

His District partner, Katarina Reese, used a lot of her time fighting with machetes and knives as well as throwing them at dummies. When there was only several minutes left she moved onto knife throwing and hit all ten targets.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. What are your thoughts about this chapter?

OKAY, so I am sorry this chapter sucked (in my opinion it did). I originally wrote out every single Private Training and made it up to District Six and then my laptop decided it wanted to crash... when I came back to here the only thing that was last saved was part of Wonder's private training and I was not going to re-write everything, so yeah. Score reveals shall be up next and then interviews AND THEN THE GAMES START!

Also, I made a poll that is up on my profile, it is just for fun and your guess... the only thing I ask of you is to not vote for your own tribute because that's no fun like at all, thanks (:


	17. It's Just A Number

**District One, Two & Four**

**(Wonder Peltier, Jewelz Diamandis, Kat Sevian, Lavender Florus, Vern Easterling & Nachtara Lockrose)**

All the Careers along with their mentors and stylists gather in District One's luxury suite, the environment is cheerful, happy and full of excitement. In the matter of a few moments their scores would be revealed. The Capitol Anthem begins to play and they all flock around the TV in the living room. Finally the time that they have been waiting so impatiently for has come. Once the Anthem is over Caesar Flickerman appears on the face, although the Games were demented and twisted, he made everything seem joyful and happy.

"Welcome citizens of Panem to the annual 62nd Hunger Games score reveals!" He announces with a smile that spreads across his whole face.

"Over the past few days of training many of the tributes showed an tremendous amount of potential and let's just say" he leans in closer and places his hand over the left side of his face, "this year will be very interesting!"

"Anyways", he says dragging the letters, "let's begin with District One and make our way down the list."

A few seconds later a picture of Wonder takes it's place behind Caesar.

"_Wonder Peltier, with a score of... Ten."_

Everyone applauded him for a short time then went back to silent.

The picture of Wonder is replaced with one of Jewelz

_"Jewelz Diamandis, with a score of.. Nine."_

The room filled up with applauds again, but Jewelz wasn't very satisfied with her score.

_"Kat Sevian, with a score of... Seven."_

The room falls silent, Kat was ashamed of her score and so was her mentor, Chester.

_"Lavender Florus, with a score of... Eleven."_

Everyone applauded Lavender on her high score, making it the highest so far. Everyone but Kat who was jealous of her.

_"Jason Ross, with a score of... Two."_

The Careers laughed at the score, because it was ridiculously low. "And he volunteered" Vern pointed out, laughing.

_"Axa Jones, with a score of... Five."_

The room stays silent, it wasn't a big surprise since she looks young and weak.

_"Vern Easterling, with a score of... Ten."_

Vern's expression changed from happy to aggravated in the blink of an eye, he knows he could have gotten a better score than that.

_"Nachtara Lockrose, with a score of... Nine."_

Nachtara sits back happily, she was more than satisfied with her score.

A smile formed across Lavenders face knowing she had the highest score out of all the Careers.

* * *

**District Three & Eight**

**(Jason Ross, Axa Jones & Calliope Darby)**

_"Jason Ross, with a score of... Two."_

_"Axa Jones, with a score of... Five."_

Both of the tributes were very ashamed at their scores.

A two was definitely the worst someone from District Three has ever gotten. The room was silent, no one dared to speak.

"Whatever, it's just a number!" Jason pouts angrily before storming off to his room.

No one bothers following or going to comfort it... it was his decision to be in the Games. Everyone stays quiet and continues to watch the scores be revealed.

_"Vern Easterling, with a score of... Ten."_

_"Nachtara Lockrose, with a score of... Nine."_

_"Adair Paxton, with a score of... Five."_

_"Celestia Macent, with a score of... Four."_

_"Ace Drixel, with a score of... Zero."_

_"Evannah Cooper, with a score of... Six."_

_"Cedar Driefus, with a score of... Nine."_

_"Lillian Driefus, with a score of... Nine."_

_"Panem Gemini, with a score of... Six."_

_"Calliope Darby, with a score of... Three."_

Once her score was revealed Calliope began crying, she knew she wouldn't stand a chance in the arena, but she wasn't going to give up.

* * *

**District Five & Six**

**(Adair Paxton, Celestia Macent, Ace Drixel & Evannah Cooper)**

_"Adair Paxton, with a score of... Five."_

_"Celestia Macent, with a score of... Four."_

_"Ace Drixel, with a score of... Zero."_

_"Evannah Cooper, with a score of... Six."_

Everyone congratulated Evannah for achieving the highest score out of their alliance.

Adair and Celestia were quiet and stared at the screen, but you could tell by there expressions that they either wanted to cry, like how Ace was at the moment, or were hoping their upcoming deaths would be quick and painless. They knew none of them would make it out to the finale and how they wouldn't make it past the Bloodbath but no one wanted to say it out loud.

* * *

**District Seven**

**(Cedar Driefus & Lillian Driefus)**

_"Cedar Driefus, with a score of... Nine."_

_"Lillian Driefus, with a score of... Nine."_

The room filled up with applauds and the environment went from nervous to ecstatic.

"Congratulations! You did excellent!" Cedar said with excitement

"I know right!" Lillian responded jokingly, "You did excellent too." she said with a smile.

"Congratulations, you two, now you guys might actually have a chance in the arena!" Thorn, their mentor, said jokingly, slapping their arms.

* * *

**District Eight & Nine**

**(Panem Gemini, Sonic Dekkerman & Ayra Lynn)**

_"Panem Gemini, with a score of... Six."_

This was a surprise to everyone, many people thought he would've gotten much lower due to his sensitiveness.

_"Calliope Darby, with a score of... Three."_

No one payed any attention to her score, since she decided to leave their alliance and join a bunch of weaklings from District Three. Her fate didn't matter to them.

_"Sonic Dekkerman, with a score of... Eight."_

It wasn't a surprise to anyone, he came from a wealthy family and probably got some training done in his life time.

_"Ayra Lynn, with a score of... Seven."_

Everyone knew about her interest with a scythe, she had used a tool similar to the blade when she worked in the fields.

The mentors and stylists were happy with the scores of their tributes, they applauded and congratulated them.

* * *

**District Ten, Eleven & Twelve**

**(Phillip Edmonton, Mira Bendell, Spirit Featherly & Chris Hope)**

_"Phillip Edmonton, with a score of... Four."_

It wasn't much of a surprise to him that he got such a low score, he mostly practiced on the rope course with climbing and learning survival skills than using weapons.

_"Mira Bendell, with a score of... Four."_

This as well wasn't a surprise to anyone, they already knew she did the same as Phillip and focused more on climbing and survival skills rather than weapons.

_"Rocko Warner, with a score of... Eight."_

_"Spirit Featherly, with a score of... Five."_

Spirit was disappointed with her score, she feels as if she deserves better.

_"Chris Hope, with a score of... Seven."_

Chris was satisfied with his score, it was pretty high coming from District Twelve tribute.

* * *

**District Eleven**

**(Rocko Warner)**

_"Rocko Warner, with a score of... Eight."_

Rocko smirks to himself when he finds out he got an eight, it was good enough for him, especially since he comes from District Eleven where the scores are usually low. He laughs to himself when he sees his District partner got a Five... a five? He knew she was weak but didn't think she would get that low.

* * *

**District Twelve**

**(Katarina Reese)**

Katarina's stylists and mentor huddle near the TV, eager to find out her score. They knew she was an excellent fighter and has the most potential of making it out alive. District Twelve has high hopes for a victor this year.

_"And last but not least, Katarina Reese, with a score of..."_

Caesar pauses for a moment looking shocked, confused and a whole bunch of emotions mixed together

He continues after a few seconds, _"Twelve."_

Everyone in the room begins cheering on Katarina, applauding and congratulating her.

Katarina smirks and pushes her hand through her hair, deep down she was happy, knowing she has the highest score of all the tributes but mostly because she knows she is a threat now. Which means people would be after her more and the more killing she could do, slowly and painfully.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite reaction of tribute?

2. Your guess on the Bloodbath tributes?

3. Top 3, 6, 9 (or whatever) tributes?

Hey guys! So I decided to do the scores reveal in none of the tributes POV because this is much easier and not too much info is revealed about some of the tributes and yada yada... anyways interviews will be up next and then the Bloodbath! DUN DUN DUN.. just saying everyone was with their allies during the Scores reveals. (incase you were wondering why it was all mixed up) ALSO interviews and the Bloodbath will probably be done like this as well.

P.S: We get to learn Katarina's history next chapter! Whose excited? :D

**Scores:**

District 1:

Wonder Peltier (18) - 10

Jewelz Diamandis (16) - 9

District 2:

Kat Sevian (16) - 7

Lavender Florus (16) - 11

District 3:

Jason Ross (17) - 2

Axa Jones (13) - 5

District 4:

Vern Easterling (18) - 10

Nachtara Lockrose (17) - 9

District 5:

Adair Paxton (16) - 5

Celestia Macent (16) - 4

District 6:

Ace Drixel (17) - 0

Evannah Cooper (15) - 6

District 7:

Cedar Driefus (17) - 9

Lillian Driefus (17) - 9

District 8:

Panem Gemini (17) - 6

Calliope Darby (14) - 3

District 9:

Sonic Dekkerman (16) - 8

Ayra Lynn (15) - 7

District 10:

Phillip Edmonton (13) - 4

Mira Bendell (14) - 4

District 11:

Rocko Warner (16) - 8

Spirit Featherly (14) - 5

District 12:

Chris Hope (16) - 7

Katarina "Blades" Reese (17) - 12


	18. Calm Before The Storm

The interviews took place in the biggest auditorium in The Capitol, being able to hold surprisingly ten thousand people. All the seats were filled with excited Capitol citizens that couldn't wait to get another glimpse at this years tributes.

"Hello and welcome everybody, to the 62nd Hunger Games interviews!" A voice booms all around the theater. The screams and cheers coming from the audience is deafening.

Suddenly the spot lights shine on the stage revealing Caesar Flickerman in his chair, looking excited as always, "And I, Caesar Flickermam, will be your host for this evening!"

Caesar was always fun to be around, he made even the saddest of people happy with his jokes and aura.

"Now, let us welcome the luxurious girl we all know and love, Jewelz Diamandis!"

* * *

**Jewelz Diamandis**

**(District One Female)**

"Now, let us welcome the luxurious girl we all know and love, Jewelz Diamandis!" Caesar says and Jewelz knows that is her cue to go on stage.

She skips up the set of the stairs and onto the stage, her light pink dress shimmered in the spotlight as she made her way to the chair next to Caesar. Her dress has a sweet heart neckline with a sequin top, while the bottom fluffed out and ended at the middle of her thigh. Her hair is straight until it hits her shoulder blades then loosely curls the rest of the way down.

A bright smile is across Jewelz's face as she walks across the stage, Caesar meets her halfway, grabs her hand and leads her down to the chair.

"It is nice to have you here today, Jewelz." Caesar begins the interview.

"It is nice to be here, Caesar." Jewelz says looking at the crowd the back to Caesar.

"So tell us, how are you feeling about the games starting tomorrow?" Caesar questions her.

Jewelz thinks for a second and pushes back her long, brown hair behind her shoulder then smiles, "I'm feeling ready and confident", she giggles a tad.

"Seeing that you got a nine on your Private Training, which is pretty high, would you like to inform us on what you did and what you used?"

"Sorry, but you're going to have to wait until the games to find out more about that." She responded flirtatiously

"Well thank you for your time Jewelz, and I wish you the best of luck." Caesar says with a smile while getting up from his chair

"You're most definitely welcome, Caesar" Jewelz responds, grabbing Caesars hand he sticks out to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jewelz Diamandis!" Caesar shouts out and the audience applauds and cheers on.

* * *

**Lavender Florus**

**(District Two Female)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Wonder Peltier from District One!" Caesar yells into the microphone.

A few moments later Wonder jogs down the stairs leading underground from the main stage, "Good luck out there." he says to Lavender while passing her on the way back to his stylist.

She nods in response, not making eye contact, she doesn't have stage freight but she's nervous. "You can do this" She whispers over and over again.

"Lavender, it's almost your turn" a young man says to her and leads her up the stairs and through the tunnel where she will wait to be called onto the stage.

"Now it's time for District Two, everyone give a round of applause for Lavender Florus!" The crowd roars with excitement from off stage, Lavender forces a big smile across her face and struts onto the stage, her dress glistens gold with each step she takes.

She looks down at Caesar's hand as he sticks it out to guide her to her set, she places her right hand lightly on it and grips it. They both walk to the two chairs placed next to eachother.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Lavender." Caesar says, beginning the interview

Lavender smiles and nods, "It's nice to meet you too, Caesar." she tries her hardest to hold back the choking up.

"So tell us your opinion on the rest of the tributes." Caesar says, curious about her opinion.

"Well, I know my allies are strong and will make it far into the Games, the rest however I can't say the same, they are very weak and will be easily taken out." She says arrogantly with a tint of seriousness to her tone.

Caesar laughs, "How do you think you did on your Private Training? Seeing as you got an Eleven, I'm sure everyone wants to know what you're so good at!"

Lavender smiles being reminded that she got the second highest score and the highest score in the career alliance, "I specialize in throwing knives and hand to hand combat, so be prepared for the Games, I won't be going easy on anyone."

The audience screams in excitement, they knew this years games were going to be one of the best, "Well thank you for your time Lavender and I wish you good luck." Caesar smiles, he gently grabs Lavenders hand and guides her up from the seat.

"Thank you" she responds, smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can we give the lovely Lavender Florus a round of applause?"

* * *

**Jason Ross**

**(District Three Male)**

After Axa Jones leaves the stage Jason prepares to get in front of all of Panem...

He was nervous, and ashamed, he knew they would mention his Private Training score just like they did with all of the tributes ahead of him. Atleast his wasn't the lowest, he kind of felt bad for Ace but then again that means that he will have higher odds than him.

"Now everyone, lets give a warm welcome for Jason Ross!"

Jason walks out of the tunnel and towards Caesar Flickerman. Jason wears a gray suit and tie with matching pants and dress shoes. He takes a seat next to Caesar, his attitude is serious, not playful or friendly like all the other tributes had before him.

"So tell me, Jason, how do you feel your Private Training went?" Caesar asks him... 'really this is the first question.' Jason thinks to himself before answering.

"Uh, well... it obviously didn't turn out well and I deserve better than what the dim-witted Game Makers gave me. However I am not going to let just a silly little number determine my fate in these Games." Jason replies angrily, he was hoping they wouldn't mention his Score but they did anyways.

"Mhm, interesting", Caesar says, "Now tell me, what score do you feel like you deserved?"

Jason chuckles to himself, "I feel as if I deserved the twelve that bitch got from District Twelve."

Everyone gasps, surprised by what he says.

"Okay now, everyone, Jason Ross from District Three!" Caesar says, cutting the interview short.

Jason rises from the chair and storms off of the stage.

* * *

**Nachtara Lockrose**

**(District Four Female)**

"Okay now, everyone, Jason Ross from District Three!" Caesar announces, a short while after Jason comes storming down the stairs and bumps Nachtara's shoulder angrily as he walks by.

She turns back and shoot daggers at him with her eyes before she is ushered up the stairs and through the tunnel.

"Can we give a round of applause for the lovely lady of District Four, Nachtara Lockrose!"

Nachtara walks out of the tunnel wearing a strapless, sea green dress that reaches mid-thigh with ruffles. The top of the dress is covered with thick rope that holds several shells with it.

She smiles big and walks over to the chair placed next to Caesar.

"Welcome to The Capitol, Nachtara."

"Thank you!" Nachtara responds with a sweetness to her voice.

"I think we'd all like to know about how you're feeling right now, about doing the interviews and then going straight into the games." Caesar says to her.

Nachtara sits upright in the chair, "I'd like to describe it as the calm before the storm, Caesar."

"Would you like to elaborate on that?" Caesar asks curiously.

"Well, you see Caesar, starting tomorrow everything changes, a lot of us will change from the sweet children you will see today to either killers or victims. Some of us that you see here today will be dead by tomorrow, fighting to save their lives from others." Nachtara says, elaborating on what she meant.

"I'm sure you won't have to worry about being a _victim_ tomorrow, since the high nine you got for Private Training." Caesar says cheerfully

She nods in response, looking him in the eyes with a smile.

"This ends our interview, Nachtara, I wish you good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you, Caesar." She responds smiling.

* * *

**Lillian Driefus**

**(District Seven Female)**

"Let us welcome the lovely, Lillian Driefus, to the stage!" Caesar announces.

Lillian emerges from the tunnel and struts her way to the chair next to Caesar, her dress reaches to the top of her thigh. The dress is all brown, her long, carmel brown hair is fish tailed with several daisies tangled into it.

Caesar gently grabs her hand and guides her to her seat, once she sits down she remembers how short her tight fitting dress is and immediately crosses her legs.

"Welcome to the stage, Lillian, it's nice to have you here."

"Yeah, it's definitely nice to be here." Lillian responds sarcastically, she didn't like the games and definitely never pictured herself setting foot on this very stage.

"What was your reaction to your brother volunteering to join the games to be with you?" Caesar asks.

"I was shocked... I didn't want him to come but at the same time I don't think I'd make it very far without him." Lillian responds.

"Seeing that you achieved a stunning nine on your Private Training, could you fill us in on how and what you did?" Caesar asks sounding very curious.

"I did fabulous, obviously" Lillian jokes, flipping her braid, "no uh... I just used an ax, ever since me and Cedar were little we were forced to work in the forests."

"Interesting... now tell us about you, tell us about your family."

"Well, when me and Cedar were ten both of our parents had passed away. Me, him and our younger sister PJ were then sent to live with our aunt and uncle. We were all neglected from that point on, I felt as if they didn't care for us. Anyways, they were extremely poor and so me and Cedar were forced to drop out of school to work in the forests and raise money to help us get by." Lillian says, her eyes starting to get watery so she stops right there, she needed to be strong for all of Panem to see.

"My heart goes out to you." Caesar says, wrapping his arm around her.

"Thank you." Lillian responds with a slight smile.

Caesar finally releases his grip from Lillian and stands up, he sticks out his hand and guides Lillian up, "Let's give a round of applause for Lillian Driefus, of District Seven!"

* * *

**Panem Gemini**

**(District Eight Male)**

"Let's welcome, Panem Gemini, of District Eight to the stage!" Caesar announces.

Panem walks out of the tunnel and towards the chair next to Caesar. The golden top to his tuxedo shines in the spotlight, as well as his matching golden shoes.

Panem takes a seat next to Caesar, a smile is forced onto his face. He didn't want to be here, he didn't want to be in the Games but he had no choice.

"So Panem, tell us what is going through your mind right now, are you excited for the Games to start tomorrow?" Caesar asks

"Excited? I am the opposite from excited... what I don't understand is why The Capitol leaders try to portray the Districts being _honored_ to go into the Games?" Panem rants. He wants to get his point across that this is sick and twisted... how The Capitol portrays the citizens of the Districts honored and willing to go into the Games.

Whispers spread throughout the crowd.

"Let's move on shall we?" Caesar says, trying to change the subject quickly, "Tell us, Panem, what weapon do you specialize that got you a high score for someone in your District."

Panem sits back in the chair and crosses his arms, "a staff and hunting knives." he answers plainly.

"Well, thank you for joining us, Panem." Caesar says ending the interview.

* * *

**Katarina Reese**

**(District Twelve Female)**

"Thank you, Rocko, for being here today!"

Rocko Warner walks down the stairs and passes Katarina on his way to his stylist. Katarina knows it's her turn for the interview. She heads up the stairs and waits patiently in the tunnel.

"It's time for District Twelve! Let's welcome Katarina Reese to the stage!" Caesar announces with glee, ever since he revealed her score he couldn't wait to interview her.

Katarina walks out of the tunnel, a smile glows bright on her face as she walks towards Caesar. He grabs her hand and guides her to the chair next to him.

"So Katarina, we're all curious about it... but why did you decide to volunteer?" Caesar asks beginning the interview.

"Well Caesar, you see, I volunteered for the thrill. To let out all of my bundled up emotions on weaklings who wouldn't stand a chance against me." She answers cheerfully and full of arrogance.

"Oh... interesting, would you mind telling us a little about yourself?"

Katarina laughs to herself, "Well I guess we have to start at the beginning if you really want to know."

Caesar smiles, "I think we have enough time."

"I come from an extremely wealthy family... I was originally born and raised in District Two. I know what your thinking, 'why are you in District Twelve?' well my family moved to District Twelve when my dad took the job as head peacekeeper for the District. He only took the position because I was scheduled for execution if he didn't and _daddy didn't want his angel _to leave him." she giggles and smirks before continuing, "Anyways, I was scheduled for execution for several accounts of _murder, _after that I was checked into a mental institution. Weeks later I was finally scheduled for trial and was sentenced for the death penalty, but since my father took the head peacekeeper job they kept their promise and released me."

"Alright, well thank you Katarina for being here today." Caesar says, cutting the interview short.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite interview?

2. Are you ready for the Games to start?!

Alright so I decided to not do everyone's interviews since I most likely would've put it into several chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and got to learn more about some of the tributes. Also, I know some of you don't like Katarina because she is a psycho murderer, but personally I love tributes like this... they're a lot more interesting and fun than the immense amount of tributes that are "I don't want to kill and be apart of their games, but I need to get out of here alive." Also that may or may not be the whole story of Katarina... you'll have to stay tuned and wait patiently c:


	19. Let The Games Begin

I'm writing the Bloodbath in Third Person Point Of View because it's so much easier with everything going on.

DISCLAIMER: This is The Hunger Games, so there will be killing and swearing. You've been warned.

* * *

As the tubes rise up into the arena the lighting in the room is dark and lighted only by torches above and around eight exits. It was seemingly night time, indicated by the cracks in the cobblestone ceiling above them. The room around the tributes was dark, walls of cobblestone surrounded them and only eight exits that leaded to who knows where.

The plates click into place, Spirit was crouched in the fetal position crying into her arms, her sobs grew louder when she heard the count down start. She tries to steady her breathes but fails, she forces her head up and sees the horn of the golden, huge Cornucopia in front of her... she was at the very back of the Cornucopia and would have to race to the front to grab supplies.

All around the Cornucopia the hologram of a timer shines bright and starts at sixty. A loud voice in monotone is counting in sync with the timer.

_60..._

_...59..._

_...58..._

The tributes looked around for their allies, Lavender spotted Vern two pedestals away from her, she smiled at him then focused her gaze back to the golden horn, they were at the back and had to run to the front to start killing.

_...53..._

_...52..._

_...51..._

Axa looked around for atleast one of her allies, once she saw Jason eight pedestals to the right she calmed down a tad, but she still couldn't find Calliope. She must be on the opposite side of the Cornucopia.

_...49..._

_...48..._

_...47..._

Celestia's worst nightmares became true when she saw where she is positioned, she is in between the career girl from District Four, Nachtara, and the psychopath of District Twelve, Katarina. She tried to focus on the hunting knife as well as the bow and arrows that were just meters in front of her. In her mind she was hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

_...43..._

_...42..._

_...41..._

Ayra stood there focused on the scythe in the mouth of the Cornucopia, although she was positioned next to Career, Kat, she wasn't scared one little bit. Kat was definitely the weakest link in the Career alliance and could be taken out easily.

_...38..._

_...37..._

_...36..._

Lillian calmed down when she saw Cedar just five pedestals to the left of her, he was positioned to the left so she positioned herself to the right. She planned to get the closest thing to her and meet him in the midst of the fight.

_...33..._

_...32..._

_...31..._

Wonder crouched into a sprinting pose, he was ready for the time to come. He has his eyes on the spear, deep inside the Cornucopia.

_...27..._

_...26..._

_...25..._

Jewelz and Ace set their gaze on the same set of throwing knives in the entrance of the golden horn...

_...20..._

_...19..._

_...18..._

Panem, Rocko, Evannah and Chris positioned themselves away from the Cornucopia. They hadn't planned on going into the fight.

_...10..._

_...9..._

_...8..._

Sonic took a deep breathe before positioning himself to run to the mouth of the Cornucopia, he had his eyes set on a sword peeking out the corner on the side of the golden horn.

_...3..._

_...2..._

_...1..._

Time seemed to stop in that very second then resumed again with the deafening sound of the gong.

_Let The Games Begin!_

Almost all of the tributes raced to the cornucopia, a handful panicked and ran out of random exits, leaving the bloodbath with nothing.

Cedar sprints to the cornucopia, being the first one there he spots an ax. His hands yank around the metal helve of the long, razor sharp weapon. He quickly grabbed another ax for Lillian and two hunting knives, as well as two green packs. Cedar instantly whips his head around feeling the presence of another tribute, he comes face to face with Jason Ross of District Three. Jason stares into his eyes, frightened and unarmed.

"Sorry bud." Cedar whispers before swinging his ax, with great force, aiming and hitting the left side of Jason's face.

The body of the District Three volunteer falls to the floor, limp. The death was immediate.

Ayra reaches the Cornucopia, she sneaks in while Cedar is unaware and snatches the scythe from right outside the mouth. She doesn't bother to wait for her allies, she just needs to get out of there before everyone else shows up.

Jewelz races to the Cornucopia, being one of the first ones there. She runs right for the set of throwing knives at the entrance, she swoops down and grabs the vest off of the floor and slips it on over her top.

Celestia creeps around the corner and sets her gaze on a bow and quiver of arrows. She runs past several tributes getting their supplies from the entrance, she makes it about ten feet away from the bow and arrows before tripping in mid sprint and hits the cobblestone floor hard. She dives for the bows but quickly releases her gaze from them when she spots Jewelz aiming one of her knives at her face. She squeals and forces her eyes shut, she doesn't attempt to run, she knows she'll die sooner or later.

Jewelz smirked and brought the knife past her head, ready to throw. Suddenly, she was swept off of her feet by an unknown force and both of the tributes were sent flying to the cobblestone floor in the blink of an eye.

"Run! Hurry!" a familiar voice yells to Celestia. She quickly grabbed the bow and arrows then scrambles to her feet.

The familiar voice, Ace, fights Jewelz who is pinned to the floor by him, he uses this to his advantage and punches her repeatedly. She manages to move her head to the side in just the right moment and Ace's fist meets hard cobblestone, causing him to break several fingers. He screams in pain then gets knocked over by Jewelz who holds her knife steadily to his throat.

In one swift motion she slides the rigid, serrated blade across his throat. Ace frantically tries to grasp his throat but is stopped by Jewelz who forces all of her body weight on his chest and wrists.

"Shouldn't have fucked with me." She leans in and whispers to his face. He tries to scream in response but all that comes out it the sound of blood gurgling in his throat, suffocating him.

A few moments pass and his body falls limp. Jewelz gets up from on top of him and continues chasing down others.

Spirit runs as fast as her little legs can carry her around the Cornucopia and stops for a moment, scanning the other tributes. She makes sure no one has spotted her before proceeding to her next checkpoint. Seeing the rest of the tributes run to the mouth of the Cornucopia she sprints to her next checkpoint, she looks around the corner and into the entrance of the huge, golden horn. Her eyes widen as she walks into a towering tribute, Nachtara.

Nachtara narrows her eyes at Spirit as the girl quickly throws herself backwards and runs to one of the exits. She is stopped in her tracks when the trident of the Career pierces through her back, puncturing her spine. Spirit is knocked forward and screams at the top of her lungs. Nachtara yanks the trident out of the girls back.

"P-p-ple-ease, , do-don't kil-l me!" The young girl stutters, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry." Nachtara responds with a cold tone to her voice, she rises the trident above her head then brings it down with force into the girls chest.

The young girl of District Eleven manages to let out one final scream before her body falls silent and motionless.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Cornucopia, Axa manages to grab two hunting knives and back packs for her and her ally, Calliope. She runs through the middle of an all out war, coming out uninjured. She makes a bolt for Calliope who is waiting for her at one of the exits but she trips over something... someone. Axa takes a glimpse at the dead body and notices it right away, _Jason_, she then scrambles up to her feet and makes a mad dash for Calliope, tears racing down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Calliope calls out to her.

Axa doesn't respond but instead grabs her by the hand and drags her into the exit. They needed to get out of here.

Adair Paxton runs towards the exit from inside the Cornucopia, he moves through the weapons and supplies with a sword and races towards a yellow backpack he spotted on his pedestal.

Lavender is caught off guard and knocked to the floor by the tall tribute from District Five. Adair looks up to her with a surprised expression on his face. Lavender glares at him for a split second before lunging at him, knife clutched in her fist. His head splits open on the stone ground from being surprised attacked. Adair reaches for his sword but is quickly put to a halt by Lavender's foot stomping on his wrist, breaking it.

"Fuck you!" Adair says while screaming in pain.

Lavender puts all of her body weight on top of his chest, she smirks and leans closer towards him, her lips almost brushing up against his, "okay." she responds with a wink. She slowly lifts her face away from his then raises her knife above her head with both of her hands. She jams her knife into his chest several times, his body becomes lifeless after the first five stabs. She yanks her knife out mercilessly and walks away from the body, satisfied.

Katarina grips the hilts of her dual machetes. She also snatches a vest full of throwing and hunting knives off of the ground next to her. Katarina sighs, disappointed at the lack of killing she has yet to do, she is bloodthirsty and ready to slit an innocents throat wide open.

Suddenly a small, unsuspecting tribute moves into her line of vision, the girl grabs a pack off of the floor and heads to her ally waiting for her in front of one of the exits. Katarina takes off towards the girl.

Celestia just witnessed her ally and District partner get brutally murdered, right in front of her very eyes. But she has a much bigger problem to deal with right now... Katarina was chasing her down and she looks as if she has no intention of stopping the chase any time soon. Celestia stopped running, turned around and bent her bow. Katarina still had no intention in stopping, she wasn't intimidated in the least bit. Celestia released and sent the arrow flying, but unfortunately missed her target, the arrow flew past Katarina's head.

Katarina smirks at the lucky miss, although she wasn't nervous about it hitting her, she would've dodged it anyways. The girl from District Five begins sprinting away from the wild Katarina coming at her.

"Isn't this fun!" Katarina shouted out excitedly at Celestia, "It's like tag!"_  
_

Katarina raised her machete, aiming it at the frightened girl. She cocks her arms back then throws it, the machete twirls through the air with deadly accuracy. The razor sharp blade meets it's target, the machete lodges into the back of Celestia's head.

Celestia immediately falls to the floor, in the matter of seconds her body falls limp and lifeless. Katarina runs up to the body and yanks the machete from the girls head.

Katarina leans over and whispers into the dead girls ear, "_Tag you're it!_" She laughs while running into one of the exits.

When Evannah witnessed Celestia's body fall lifeless to the floor her body shut down, she was frozen to the ground and couldn't move. She didn't want to say goodbye to all of her allies... she wasn't ready to yet. Moments passed by and she realized she was still in plain sight, how no one saw her yet was lucky. Evannah turned away from the Cornucopia and ran into the dark exit and into the short hall way.

Meanwhile, Cedar and Lillian gathered behind the cornucopia. Cedar gave Lillian an ax, a hunting knife and one of the two green packs. They both agreed on running through the entrance directly in front of them.

They made it to the entrance when suddenly Cedar shrieked in pain. Lillian instantly turned around and came face to face with Ayra Lynn, of District Nine, wielding her scythe, ready to attack her.

Ayra takes a swing at Lillian, but she already expected that and dodges the blade from decapitating her. Lillian looks at her angrily and grips the helve of her ax. She quickly raises it above her head and lunges forward, aiming for Ayra's chest. The girls eyes widen with shock then they follow Lillian's posture, she looks down and pain immediately fills her chest. She looks back up to Lillian who forces the ax out of her chest. Ayra instantly collapses to the ground.

Lillian and Cedar run into the exit noticing they were the last two tributes, besides the careers, to be at the Cornucopia still.

All the Careers gather around the mouth of the Cornucopia and look at the dead bodies scattered around the room, questioning how the Capitol will get them out of here.

"Does anyone see Katarina's body?" Wonder says jokingly, breaking the silence, he wanted her dead.

"Nope, she must have gotten away... I saw her at one point chasing down that girl." Kat says, she points her finger to the body of Celestia, from District Five.

Vern turns towards her, "and you didn't chase her down, because?" he was a tad aggravated at her, she just got on his nerves a lot.

"I'm sorry, I was dealing with my own problems, anyways, I didn't want to get brutally killed at her hands." Kat responds.

"Sad excuse for a Career." Vern barks at her.

Kat rolled her eyes... the tension seemed to be building up again.

Lavender breaks the tension, "Look at Mr. Volunteer from District Three." she says laughing and pointing to his dead body, laying on the floor.

They saw him as a joke, "How ironic, he volunteered because he was "intelligent", but died first." Jewelz says laughing with Lavender.

"Let's count each of our kills." Nachtara says, interrupting the others from laughing at the dead, it wasn't funny at all.

"I got the girl from Eleven" Nachtara says, emotionless.

"Boy from District Six." Jewelz replies, purple was slightly starting to form around her eye.

"Adair Paxton, the boy from Five." Lavender says cheerfully, she seemed quite happy becoming a murderer.

Kat and the boys didn't respond to the question, they hadn't killed anyone in the Bloodbath.

"Don't be sad, you'll get someone!" Lavender said with a smile, patting Wonder and Vern on their biceps. She couldn't say the same for Kat, she was the weakling of the group.

A little while passes by before the canons are finally shot, signaling the deaths of each tribute.

_BOOM._

_BOOM._

_BOOM._

_BOOM._

_BOOM._

_BOOM._

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Were you surprised by the deaths or did you expect them?

2. Favorite way of death in this chapter?

Yay! The Bloodbath is over! It was definitely hard for me to pick such great characters to kill off, it just happened to end up the way it did. I'm so sorry if I killed off your tribute! They are all so great!

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile!

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

**Jason Ross: **Honestly I can't say I really liked this character, he wasn't very interesting so I decided to kill him off early so I wouldn't get stuck with him later.

**Ace Drixel: **I know some of you were rooting for him, although he did get a zero on his Private Training, he was originally created as a Bloodbath tribute, so here he is.

**Spirit Featherly: **I honestly adored Spirit and didn't want to kill her off, but it had to happen. I never planned for her to win the Games.

**Adair Paxton: **Adair was also created originally as a Bloodbath tribute.

**Celestia Macent: **To be completely honest I was re-thinking my decision to kill her off, she is just adorable and I loved her, although a lot of you found her to be cliche. I easily related to her and she will be missed.

**Ayra Lynn: **Now this was definitely one of the tributes that I did not want to kill off early, I originally planned for her to make it to atleast the final ten, but I decided that I wanted to change things up and she just so happened to make her way into the Bloodbaths. :(


	20. Let's Play Hide And Seek

I've decided to do the Games in third person perspective, because I can get a lot more tributes in than just writing out everyone's point of view and only getting in three tributes per chapter. I hope you don't mind!

* * *

Evannah ran down several short hallways, frequently having to turn around due to dead ends. The halls were both dimly lit, like the Cornucopia, and some portions were pitch black.

Evannah screamed in frustration, she wasn't only aggravated because she was lost, but the fact that she was alone in these Games now, her allies were gone, never coming back, and she hadn't run into the Bloodbath to get any weapons or supplies. She was unarmed and vulnerable.

She turns away from the large, towering stone wall ahead of her and runs down the dark hallway.

Evannah frantically runs down several more hallways, coming to dead ends here and there. She takes a sharp right turn and sees light coming from the entrance to another hallway down the long one in front of her.

"Finally!" She mumbles under her breath, she charges towards the hallway and flies around the corner, almost knocking herself over mid leap.

She stares in disbelief as she realizes the light was just a torch, placed at the beginning of the hall by Game Makers to fool tributes into thinking they were getting out of this maze.

Evannah collapsed to her knees, the hard cobblestone ground scrapping them, but she didn't care. Her head falls into her hands and in that moment it hit her, she couldn't do this on her own.

She wasn't going to indulge in her self pity though, she is going to stay strong and win for her allies. Her friends.

* * *

"Turn left!" Lillian shouted at Cedar, she had received a map in her pack, but the only problem is that is all looked the same.

The maze they were in started once you got out of the cornucopia, obviously, but the problem was that there were exit numbers labeled from one to eight... and neither of them had paid any attention to which exit they took. Their only option was to keep wandering the maze, looking for the exit or to head back to the Cornucopia and see which exit they went through.

They had run down several long hallways and eventually hit a fork in their road. Both halls were pitch dark, only slightly illuminated by torches several meters down from where they stood.

Cedar groaned, "Lillian, can you just trust me on this one!" he said sternly to her, he didn't appreciate her doubt towards him.

Lillian ran her hand through her hair, she hesitated in responding, she hated being wrong and didn't want him to rub it in her face if his way was the correct one.

"Fine." Lillian mumbled through her gritted teeth.

She turned on her heel, her hair whipped in Cedar's face and she stormed down the hall on the right. Cedar shortly followed behind her, amused.

* * *

Rocko peeked around the corner. He planned on going back to the Cornucopia, he hadn't gotten any weapons or supplies during the Bloodbath. He wasn't going to risk his life for a knife when he could just come back for it later. He was a notorious thief back in District Eleven, so he knew he could easily sneak in out of the golden horn shaped statue while everyone was unaware of his presence.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the Capitol anthem, where it was coming from he didn't know.

Rocko looked up at the stone ceiling as it started becoming transparent, revealing the night sky and millions of stars over head. In the center of the sky a few words were displayed, _The Fallen, _the face of the first tribute came into vision.

_Jason Ross. District Three._

It read, seeing him surprised Rocko a bit, he expected him to go some what further into the Games.

The picture of Jason was quickly replaced with that of the tall, blonde male from District Five.

_Adair Paxton. District Five._

Now that one was a shock to him, Adair seemed very athletic in training, despite the score he got.

Rocko was a tad disappointed seeing none of the Careers faces in the sky, he had hoped at least one of them died.

Adairs face disappeared and the next face shimmered in to replace his.

_Celestia Macent. District Five._

"Looks like District Five is out of the running." Rocko chuckled.

_Ace Drixel. District Six._

He sits there starring blankly at the sky trying to remember who Ace was. It suddenly hit him, before he had ran into the exit Rocko had caught a glimpse of Ace charging at the girl from District One to save his ally... who apparently ended up dying in the Bloodbath anyways.

_Ayra Lynn. District Nine._

Rocko frowned, he hadn't really known Ayra but they have joked around occasionally during training. It's saddening knowing the people you had just talked to a few days ago died.

Finally the last face appeared in the sky and Rocko's heart dropped to his stomach.

_Spirit Featherly. District Eleven._

Spirit was his District partner, he denied an alliance with her. He was better off alone and didn't want to get close to anyone that he would have to kill later.

Once the hologram in the sky disappeared the sun began rising, he had caught a glimpse of it before the stone ceiling became visible once again. Rocko snapped back into reality and continued on with his plan.

* * *

Vern and the rest of the Careers gathered around the Cornucopia.

"Can we get going soon? I wanna kill." Vern asks the group, he was impatient and bummed that he didn't achieve a kill in the Bloodbath.

Lavender pushes her hand through her long, brunette hair, "we'll go soon." She replies emotionlessly, sharpening her machetes and throwing knives.

Vern sighs and begins examining his trident, rubbing his finger along the blade.

"I'll be back." Vern says, getting up and walking towards one of the exits.

The other Careers just looked up at him and continued with what the were doing.

"Don't get lost!" Kat shouts out to him, searching through her back pack for something to eat.

Vern presses him lips together then turns around to respond to Kats comment, "Don't worry, hun, I'll make sure not to." He says sarcastically.

Tension floated through the air, you couldn't even cut it with a knife if you tried. Vern disliked Kat, she was weak and got on every single nerve of his.

Vern turns on his heel and continues walking through the exit mumbling to himself, "I warned him, if he gets lost I'm not going to look for him." Kat says jokingly.

A few moments pass by and the sound of a sudden canon makes the Careers jump.

_BOOM._

"Stay here." Wonder demands while gripping his spear in his right hand.

Wonder runs through the exit that Vern exited. Meanwhile, at the Cornucopia the girls were sitting around patiently, waiting for Wonder and Vern to get back so they could start hunting down tributes.

A little while later Wonder and Vern finally make it back to the Cornucopia. Vern was covered in blood... but it obviously wasn't his.

"Looks like someone got a kill." Nachtara points out, referring to the blood staining Vern's skin tight, white shirt.

Vern laughs, "The kid begged for his life at first, he put up somewhat of a good fight but let's be real he didn't stand a chance, after he tackled me I was able to knock him off of me and jam my trident repeatedly into his chest." Vern says arrogantly, he lifts up his trident, showing them the fresh blood dripping down it.

"Who was it?" Jewelz questions him.

"That little scum thief from District Eleven, I don't remember his name." Vern replies.

* * *

Phillip, Mira and Chris, wandered through the maze. They were almost towards the exit, they could feel it. Every now and then Mira would stop and scan the darkness surrounding, she has sensed some one or some thing throwing daggers at them with their eyes.

"What's wrong?" Phillip asked Mira, he was curious for a while as to why she would randomly stop walking and narrow her eyes, but he hadn't built courage to ask until now.

"Don't. Move." Mira whispered, her tone was calm but demanding, her eyes focused in the darkness, her expression was that of a deer in headlights.

"What is it?" Chris whispered to her.

She didn't respond, instead she simply stood there, waiting for the feeling to go away but it didn't this time.

"Let's just keep moving, we can take on what ever it is." Phillip said. He took a step forward but was quickly stopped.

"I. Said. Do. Not. Move." Mira whispered again through gritted teeth, her tone was a lot more serious this time.

Phillip turned around towards her, "What is it?" he questioned her again.

Mira didn't respond again, she kept her eyes focused on a figure in the dark, approaching them slowly. The figure was about twenty meters down the long hall.

"Hm?.. what is it?" Phillip asked again forcefully, this was the last time before he would continue walking down the hall.

Mira's eyes quickly shifted from the figure to his eyes, "I think we're being watched." she replied, she lifted her shaking finger and pointed towards the direction they were walking in.

"Someone's there... don't turn around and stay still." She begged, a tear fell from her eye and down her face, she believes the figure wouldn't attack them if they didn't make direct contact.

Phillip disregarded her demand and turned around, "Show yourself!" he yelled.

The figure laughed, dragging their weapon along the floor, causing a deafening screeching sound. The tribute walked into the light of the torch, revealing themselves.

Phillip's eyes widened immediately when he saw the face of the person that had been following them.

_"Katarina_" he whispered.

"That's my name, sweetheart, don't wear it out." She responded jokingly.

"Run!" Phillip commanded Mira and Chris, he wasn't going to let this psychopath kill them.

Once they ran off and out of his field of vision he focused on the situation in front of him, Katarina smirks at him. He describes her appearance as a porcelain doll, she was beautiful and flawless looking but on the inside she was an insane serial killer.

She approaches him, her bright, hazel eyes burned his skin, "Protecting your allies, how sweet." she says mockingly.

Phillip takes a deep breathe and waits for the right moment before lunging at Katarina, forcing his whole body weight onto her. Both of the tributes are knocked to the ground, Phillip on top of Katarina.

"Not so big now are you?" Phillip teases her, his eyes meet with hers, her facial expression is shocked at the surprise attack.

Katarina suddenly smirks, not at his comment but at how loose his grip is on her. She uses this to her advantage and swipes her arms from under his feet, then tucks her legs to her chest and kicks them up to Phillip's chest, overpowering him.

Phillip is caught off guard and falls backwards and onto the hard stone floor. He moans and gasps violently as the wind is knocked out of his lungs. Katarina hovers above him, she sits her foot upon his chest and adds weight to it making it hard to breathe for Phillip.

She opens her vest and reveals more than a dozen different knives, she clutches the hilt of a long, curved, rigid and serrated knife and tosses it from hand to hand. She then places the tip of the blade and the butt of the hilt in both of her index fingers and twirls it with her thumbs.

Katarina raises her eyebrows, "Now, let's play a little game of hide and seek!" she says, her tone sounding sweet.

She releases her foot from upon his chest and leans in to grab him by the hair.

Phillip shrieks and cries out, "Ow! Please stop!"

Katarina laughs maniacally, "The game has only just started, sweetheart.", her voice sounding full of excitement.

...

Half an hour later Phillip's canon blares through the arena.

_"Found you!" _Katarina whispers sweetly, giggling.

_BOOM._

Katarina stops admiring the boys blood and walks away from the dead body, "well that was fun!" she says cheerfully, talking to herself while wiping the blood off of her knives.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. How did you feel when Phillip sacrificed himself for his allies?

2. Were you surprised by the deaths?

3. Thoughts on the chapter?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't mind me doing the rest of the games in Third Person, it's just a lot easier for me to get more characters in the chapter! I'm so sorry if your tribute has died so far, but this is The Hunger Games and it must happen :(

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile!

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

**Rocko Warner: **Okay, so let me start off by saying that Rocko was an excellent tribute and character! In my original list for the games I had him making it to the final eight. But since I did change everything around in my second list I did change his fate since the plot I planned for him wasn't going to happen anymore. Thank you to the submitter for sending him in!

**Phillip Edmonton: **Phillip, Phillip, Phillip... what can I say? He was a brilliant and selfless tribute, he put up a good fight with the psychopath, Katarina, but this fight just wasn't his to win. Honestly, I never planned for him to come out as victor but I did plan him to fall at Katarina's hands, so here he is. Thank you to the submitter for sending him in! I am sorry he had to die so early in the games, he will be missed by Mira and Chris as well as me!


	21. Fight or Flight

Panem woke up early, the sun was beginning to rise and his alliance had made it half way through the maze. He looks over to Sonic who was still sleeping on his soft sleeping bag.

Panem sighs, he knew they had to go back to the Cornucopia, he hadn't grabbed a single item during the Bloodbath... he didn't even attempt to go in. Although he knew it wasn't a brilliant idea to go back he had his ally to protect him. Sonic was the equivalent of a career, he had trained for the Games since a young age but the only thing different is that he didn't ever want to end up here.

He waited a while in the darkness, several beams of light shown through the cracks in the ceiling. Behind him Sonic rustled around, finally waking up.

Panem turned around, "mornin."

"Good morning." Sonic responded. Him and Panem got along well, they were both friendly people and made friends easily.

Seconds pass by before Panem stands up from squatting, "we need to go back to the Cornucopia." he states.

Sonic takes a while to respond, he felt uneasy about the plan on going back to the Cornucopia... he didn't necessarily want to do it, "I don't know if I really want to risk it." he finally responds.

Panem sighs, "how about this, I'll go in and get supplies if you'll stand guard."

Sonic thought about it for a while then smiled, "sure, sounds good."

* * *

Katarina wanders through the dark maze. She knew it like the back of her hand already, she had made it to the outside of this Labyrinth several times.

After walking for more than two hours she soon grew bored. She wasn't in the mood to kill right now, but she knew the beast inside would take control again sometime. It was satisfied for the time being though.

Katarina had came up with a plan, she needed allies.

She opens her vest, revealing all different types of knives. She scanned them all for a little then decided on using the razor sharp blade, not rigid or serrated. She took a deep breathe and clenched her teeth together. She raised the blade to her collar bone, pressing it into the skin, she slowly slid the blade across her chest only making slight sounds from the pain.

After she was finished with self injuring herself she let out a loud, pain filled shriek.

"Help me!" She cried out, hoping a lonely tribute in need of an ally would come to her rescue.

Katarina screamed again at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Axa questioned Calliope, stopping in her tracks.

Calliope stopped walking with Axa, "yeah." she replied sounding confused, thinking it was all in her imagination.

"Should we go check it out?" Calliope suggested.

Axa stood there, thinking for a few moments deciding whether to ignore it or go see if someone was in need of help. Axa and Calliope were both soft-hearted, Axa being an older sister who always looked after her younger siblings couldn't ignore it.

"Sure" She finally responded hesitantly, "but you lead the way."

Calliope side stepped in front of Axa. They followed the screams down several hallways, occasionally hitting dead ends.

They finally come to a stop when they notice a tribute laying about twenty feet in front of them, it was a girl. She was bleeding immensely from her collarbone. Calliope ran to her assistance first, then Axa followed her. Axa felt uneasy about this, she remembered the girls face but not her name or much information about her at all actually, although she did seem sweet during training.

"Are you okay?" Calliope asked frantically, helping the girl up from the stone floor.

The girl hesitated in responding, "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

Axa quickly assisted Calliope with helping the girl, "oh my, what happened to you?" she asked.

The girl gulped and began sobbing, "Well, first I was tackled to the ground by a big male tribute" she sniffled before continuing, "and then he reached for his knife from his belt and pressed it to my chest" she pointed to her collarbone which had a huge, shallow gash on it, "and then he swiped it across and left me here to die." She finished, she wiped tears that began falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry." Axa said sympathetically, she hesitated for a few seconds, "may I ask you your name?"

The girl lifted her head, her light, hazel green eyes met Axa's.

"Katarina." she mumbled.

Axa smiled, she grabbed a wet rag from her pack and placed it onto Katarina's cut. "Here, sit back for a second, please." she requested, she gently ran the wet rag around and over Katarina's cut, cleaning the blood from the surface.

She turned away and looked through her bag for a bandage, Katarina eye'd her like a dog while she was unaware. Axa pulled out a large gauze and bandage wrap and covered up the girls cut.

"Thank you." Katarina smiled.

* * *

The Capitol Anthem began playing.

All the Careers focused their attentions to the ceiling that once again disappeared and exposed the dark, night sky.

Words appeared across the sky, _The Fallen_, it read.

The first face shimmered into vision.

_Phillip Edmonton. District Ten._

The Careers weren't very surprised at this one, he did get a low score and didn't seem very strong.

_Rocko Warner. District Eleven._

"So that's who it was." Lavender stated, she hadn't known who the tribute was that Vern killed.

The Capitol anthem finished and the hologram in the sky disappeared. The sun began to rise and the bright sky was once again replaced by stone ceiling.

Wonder walked over to his pile of supplies and weapons, he gripped his spear, "let's go hunting."

The rest of his alliance grabbed their packs and weapons, they had been wanting to go out into the maze and kill unsuspecting tributes.

"Which exit should we go through?" Kat asked, there were eight of them.

Wonder thought for a second, "we'll start on the first one and make our way to the eighth."

The rest of the careers packed up their stuff and began running towards the tunnel. They made it half way through the tunnel before Wonder stopped.

"I'll be right back guys, keep going without me." he said while turning on his heel, he raced back to the Cornucopia.

* * *

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

Sonic nodded in response.

Panem turns around and ran out the exit of the tunnel. He looked around the Cornucopia, none of the Careers were there. He grinned before running into the mouth of the huge, golden horn.

Once he ran in he stopped and observed all the supplies and weapons in front of him, "jackpot" he whispered. He ran around the large pile of supplies and grabbed a back pack, a staff and a hunting knife... that's all he needed.

Panem felt a strange and dangerous presence, he instantly whipped his head around and spotted the District One male standing ten feet behind him. His eyes widened and Wonder grinned.

Wonder gripped his spear in his dominate hand and raised an eyebrow, "what brings you here?" he questioned Panem.

He hesitated in answering for a second, "I -" he was quickly cut off due to dodging the spear being thrown at him. Panem rolled around the mountain of supplies and watched as the spear flew past, if he hadn't expected the attack he would've been hit... in the face.

Panem closed his eyes and thought for a second, _fight or flight_, those were his only options... he could stay and fight Wonder, having a chance to actually kill him or he could flee and Wonder could kill him and his ally, Sonic... Panem didn't want to put that on Sonic, so he decided on staying.

Wonder crept around the corner of the mountain and burrowed his eyebrows in fury, Panem wasn't there, he had let him get away.

Suddenly Wonder was knocked to the floor, Panem lunged at him, knife clutched in fist.

Wonder growled as his face met stone floor, he tried to turn around but was held down by Panem, who was forcing his body weight onto his chest. He quickly raised his knife and brought it down to Wonders face.

The District One boy's eyes widened and instinctively moved his head to the side. The blade sliced the side of his cheek, leaving a fresh open wound on Wonders face.

Wonder was furious, he released his arm from being pinned under Panem's foot. He swung his fist and decked Panem in the eye, hard. Panem stumbled over to the side and fell to the ground, but he wasn't done yet.

Panem rubbed his eye and growled, he gripped his knife and stabbed repeatedly at Wonder who was getting up from the ground. Panem managed to stab him twice in the shoulder.

"I. Don't. Have. Time. For. This." Wonder shouted through gritted teeth, the adrenaline pulsed through his body, he was tired of playing games.

Wonder lunged at Panem, wrapping his hands tightly around his throat. Panem's face began turning red then to purple, he struggled to breathe and was desperately kicking at the air.

Wonder smirked and squeezed tighter but soon released when Panem sliced at his face again with his knife.

Wonder stomped on the boys wrist, causing him to let go of the knife.

He quickly grabbed the knife and held it up to Panem's throat, "you have anything else to say?"

Panem gulped, he knew this was it, "Burn in hell."

In one swift move Wonder slid the knife across the boys throat.

Excruciating pain built up in Panem's throat. He knew this was it, he could have left but he would've been followed anyways. At least he didn't go down without a fight.

_BOOM._

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Surprised at the fight? Who did you think was going to win at first?

2. Overall thought or thoughts on chapter?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't extremely event filled but there was a fight and the psychopath lied into getting allies, which is "exciting".

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile!

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

**Panem Gemini: **Aaaaagh where do I even begin? Okay, Panem was one of my favorite tributes, he was in my Top Nine. It was really saddening to write his death because I didn't want to kill him off, but I also never planned for him to get any further. This is the Hunger Games and it has to happen, thanks to the submitter for sending in Panem!


	22. Kill or Be Killed

Hours after hours...even days, that's how long they've been walking through the labyrinth.

Mira and Chris suddenly hit another dead end, Mira kicks the wall in frustration before turning away from it.

"What did I tell you? I said we should have went the other way!" Chris yelled at her.

They had been walking for miles it seems, "can you just shut up already?" Mira finally snapped. She was tired of taking orders from Chris, she couldn't stand it anymore.

Chris folded his arms and leans against the wall, "look, I don't think this is going to work out." he starts.

Mira looks at him confused, "what do you mean?" she asks forcefully.

"We have been going at each others throats, so I feel that it's better we split up." he replies getting straight to the point.

Her eyes widen in shock 'was this really happening?' she asked herself.

"If I happen to see you around I won't attack you." he states.

Mira's heart beats fast, she didn't want to become ally-less... she couldn't do this without anyone but she needed to stay strong and think positive.

"Fine." She finally responds, she grips the handles of her back pack before quickly storming off, before she turns the corner she gives Chris one last glare.

She runs down the long, dark hallway focused on going back to the Cornucopia, she just needed to sneak past the Careers and into a different tunnel, maybe she'll have better luck on her own than with someone who forces so much stress onto her.

* * *

Cedar sat beside Lilian, he was still, motionless and his eyes were focused on something in the distance, but not focused on really anything. He just sat there thinking.

Occasionally he felt guilty about killing that unarmed tribute during the Bloodbath, but it had to be done. The need to get Lillian home safe was stronger than any guilt that could fill inside of him. He would do anything to keep her safe.

"Cedar." He snapped back into focus and looked over to Lillian who had just woken up.

"Yeah?" He questioned her, she looked concerned.

Lillian turned around, she was worried Cedar had felt someone standing there.

"What's wrong?" she asked, rubbing her eye with the back of her hand and yawning.

Cedar looked at her, his dark brown eyes starred into her hazel eyes, "what do you mean?"

She narrows her eyes, "well, you were starring over there for some reason... I just thought something was wrong." she jerked her finger behind her, pointing to the dark hall behind.

Cedar laughed a bit, "oh! Nothing's the matter I was just thinking." he stated.

A few silent moments go by, Lillian pulls the hair tie out of her hair and let's it down. Her long, carmel brown hair hit her lower back.

"Shall we get going?" She suggested, she wanted to get out of this maze as soon as possible before they ran into other tributes.

* * *

Axa's eyes fluttered open as a sun beam hit directly in her eye lid.

She twirled her head around to see that Calliope and Katarina were still sleeping, they look so peaceful.

Axa liked having Katarina as an ally, for some reason Katarina was comforting to be around, she felt protected and strong. What's the worst that could happen with having her as an ally?

A silent hour passed by, with a sigh Axa lifted herself up to her feet and grabbed her back pack along with her knife, she had to use the bathroom... like now.

She walked down the long, dim lighted hallway. She left a trail of rope that she had gotten in her pack from the Cornucopia to lead her back to the camp.

The temperature was hot, sweat dripped down Axa's face, her hair was sticking to the frame of her face and her clothes were moist and clinging to her body. She had been walking for about twenty minutes and ran out of rope a long time ago, but she wasn't worried about getting lost, she memorized the route on her way.

Axa turned another corner, her eyes meet the gaze of another tribute who was carrying her knife, gripping it hard in her fist.

The girl looked familiar, she wasn't necessarily strong but neither was Axa. The girl looked terrified, like a deer in the head lights, but she was prepared to fight. She wasn't going to run.

* * *

Mira gripped her knife, she had just come face to face with another tribute and she had no intention of running.

The showdown had begun.

Mira took her stare off of Axa and ran towards her with her hunting knife clutched hard in her right fist. Once making it about two feet from Axa she swung several times back and forth.

Axa took no time with dodging the blows, she rolled to the side and quickly snatched the knife that she kept held on the garter on her calf. She closed her fist and held the knife inwards.

Mira laughed, "not as weak as I thought you would be, three, I really expected you to run." she teased her.

The girl ran at her again, knife held above her head. She was stopped in an instant as Axa kicked her leg upwards and hit right in Mira's stomach.

Mira fell to the ground immediately at the force of the girls kick to her abdomen. Mira wheezed for a second before trying to return to her feet.

Axa walked up to her laying on the ground, "you're not as tough as I thought you would be." she says, mockingly.

With a growl Mira rolled over onto her feet and swung her fist at Axa, hitting her in the jaw.

Axa fell to the ground in the blink of an eye and began seeing stars.

Mira grinned and crawled up into Axa's field of vision, she put all of her body weight onto the poor girls chest and wrapped her hands around her throat.

The poor girl from District Three struggled and clawed at Mira's hands. She kicked and attempted to scream, hoping her allies would hear her.

A few moments pass by and a canon goes off.

_BOOM._

...

Axa picks up her pack off of the ground and retrieves her knife from Mira's abdomen. She had just murdered someone, but in here it's either kill or be killed.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Who did you expect to win that fight that happened?

2. Thoughts on what may happen in the next chapter?

3. Overall thoughts on this chapter?

So sorry this chapter is short and boring! I got home from the dentists today and I was in so much pain, my jaw and mouth just hurt so bad, so I fell asleep and got up and decided on writing this chapter since I didn't have time in the past few days to.

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile!

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_15 - Mira Bendell (District Ten) killed by: Axa Jones (District Three)_

**Mira Bendell: **Hmmmm... I can't really say I will regret killing her off but I definitely liked writing about her! She was sassy and was a tough tribute but I just always planned to kill her off around this point in the Games. Thank you to the submitter for sending Mira in!


	23. Doctor Doctor

Janus Caesar sighed. These games were getting less interesting by the day.

All of a sudden it hit him... why hadn't he already thought about using one of his secret weapons?

"Cassia" he shouted out to his assistant.

Cassia walked over to Janus from her room next to his, "yes sir, what would you like?" she asked, holding her notepad.

Janus smirked, "tell them to bring out... the bugs."

* * *

Today was the day it had to happen.

Katarina sat upright in her sleeping bag. She hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days, she simply couldn't focus on sleeping. The beast from within was trying it's best to take control of her again... but she had to hold it back as much as possible.

She fought the urge to brutally murder these two vulnerable, naive and innocent girls in their sleep. 'just a little while longer' she kept repeating to herself in her head.

Katarina looked to her hands, they were shaking vigorously.

It had been about four or five days since she had made her last kill, which was to that boy from District Ten. It was enough to satisfy her needs for a few days but she knew the need to kill would come back to her soon.

About an hour went by and the two girls, Calliope and Axa began to wake up.

A devilish grin formed across Katarina's face, "good morning."

* * *

Chris jumped ten feet from the ground and scrambled away from his sleeping bag.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, he had heard a sickening noise next to his ear.

He reached for his sleeping bag and quickly pulled the blanket up. His eyes widened with fear... laying there was a bug of some sorts about the size of his middle finger.

He quickly flicked the bug off of the blanket and rolled the sleeping bag up.

Stuffing his supplies on and inside his pack he begins walking down the hall. He looks over his shoulder occasionally hearing the disgusting sound of the insect.

Chris makes it to the end of the hall and takes a sharp right into the next hallway.

The sound kept getting closer and closer and Chris kept walking faster and faster until he was at a run. Every time he would turn his head he would find nothing chasing him... but this time wasn't the same.

When he looked behind him there it was... thousands and thousands of the same bugs that he found in his sleeping bag. Following him down the halls, covering the entire stone walls, floor and ceiling.

Chris began sprinting down the hallway, he turned yet another corner and to his surprise and horror there were more of the insects, closing him in from the front of him as well as the back.

Panic began to fill his body, he frantically searched for another hallway to go down and quickly spotted one about ten feet in front of him. He jolted down the hall and swooped around the corner.

His nightmare became real when he met a dead end, no where to turn or run. This is it.

He turned away from the wall and watched as the giant insects came around the corner and surrounded him.

They climbed up his feet and began eating away at the poor boys body.

A scream is the last thing that escapes from the boys mouth.

_BOOM._

In the matter of minutes the bugs finished their feast. All that was left was chunks of muscle and tissue.

* * *

Axa, Calliope and Katarina sat there silently.

Katarina was observing and playing with her knives, waiting.

Axa cleared her throat before speaking, "Uh, Katarina... are you alright?" she questioned. Katarina has been quiet all day, the past few days she was very talkative and friendly.

She doesn't respond, she just keeps playing with the knives that were in her vest. She would occasionally smile at some and frown at others.

Axa sighed and packed up her supplies, she placed her knife in her garter, "I... uh, have to use the bathroom." she lied, she was suspicious of Katarina. She was finally onto her, she questioned everything about her that she learned in the past few days and why wasn't her interview televised?

She got up to her feet and stopped in front of Calliope, "do you have to use the bathroom?" she asked Calliope, her tone was serious.

Calliope looked up at her, "no..." she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Do. You. Have. To. Use. The. Bathroom?" Axa repeated through gritted teeth this time, she needed Calliope to get her hint that is wasn't safe here.

Axa groaned in frustration and gripped Calliope's wrist.

"Get off of me!" Calliope growled at her, she clawed at Axa's fist until she let go.

Axa burrowed her eyebrows, "fine. Have it your way! I'll be back soon." she turned on her heel and ran down the hall way, she wasn't coming back.

Calliope turned away once Axa had turned the corner, "gosh, what's her problem, right?" she said to Katarina.

Katarina laughed, "oh sweetie..." she began.

She turned around and looked Calliope in the eyes, Katarina looked at her like prey, her eyes were on fire and a sinister grin was plastered across her face.

"You really are as stupid as I thought you were." Katarina said to Calliope.

Calliope's eyes widened in fear... she has never seen this part of Katarina before and she never knew it existed.

The little girl gulped, "Wh-wh-what do y-you mean?" she stuttered.

Katarina shifted her body towards Calliope who was struck with fear, she wanted to run but her body wouldn't bring her to it.

Knife wrapped in fist Katarina brought the razor sharp, metal weapon up to Calliope's face and traced her jaw line gently.

She smirked and raised her eyebrows, "let's play a game." she whispered.

Calliope didn't reply.

_"We could play doctor."_

An hour and a half later Calliope's canon finally blares through the arena.

_BOOM._

_"Look's like we lost the patient." _Katarina snickers to herself.

She retrieves her bloody knives from the stone floor and puts them back into their pouches in her vest. She packs her supplies up along with Calliope's and walks away from her mess.

She takes one last cherishing look at her _artwork._

Calliope's stomach was sliced open, her intestines and insides were falling out onto the floor, some of her body parts were dismembered.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. On a scale of 1 to 10 how gruesome did you think Calliope's death was? (I personally thought of it as a 10 since I actually thought and imagined it happening while I was writing it...)

2. Thoughts on chapter overall?

3. Top 3 tributes left? 3 least favorite tributes left?

4. 3 tributes you wish were still alive? 3 tributes you wish were dead?

Okay, this chapter fell somewhat short and not much characters were in it... but no worries it will all be made up for in the next few chapters. Anyways, we made it to the final 12! How exciting! Also, by the way if you guys haven't caught on that the chapters aren't every day spent in the arena (if that makes sense...) what I mean is: 1 chapter can be the end of 1 day and the beginning of another day in the arena, it can also be 2 different days from morning to night, it can also skip a few days like this chapter... Katarina's last kill was like 2 chapters ago (2 days ago in the real world) but in the arena it was about 4 to 5 days ago. I hope that all made sense xD

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll that's on my profile!

P.S.S: If anyone has an SYOT open and need extra tributes I'll gladly make a tribute for you. There is a 87.3% chance they'll be crazy though.

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_15 - Mira Bendell (District Ten) killed by: Axa Jones (District Three)_

_14 - Chris Hope (District Twelve) killed by: Insect Mutts_

_13 - Calliope Darby (District Eight) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_-HALF WAY MARK!-_

**Chris Hope: **Personally to me Chris was a somewhat interesting character... I didn't really have any plots or plan to keep him any further in the games and I honestly didn't know what more to use him for, so here he is. Thank you to the submitter for sending him in!

**Calliope Darby: **Oh Calliope... you should've left with Axa, but you decided to be stubborn and stay with the insane Katarina... it's not like it's your fault though, I mean you didn't expect it coming. Anyways, I liked Calliope as a character, but this was her time to end. :c Thank you to the submitter for sending her in!


	24. I'm Sorry

"There it is!" Lillian shouted happily while pointing towards the bright light at the end of the hall.

Cedar smiled brightly.

Lillian grabbed Cedar's hand and pulled him with force towards the light. Basically being dragged Cedar managed to catch up in pace with Lillian and ran with her.

They had finally found it. They found the exit to the terrible maze that had taken them several, long days to get through. They were just glad they hadn't run into anymore tributes, yet.

Lillian and Cedar both run through the exit, being blinded by the bright light of the sun.

Once they made it out the place felt familiar.

Once you exited that hallway you were met with an open plain for about ten to twenty meters then a forest, full of trees, covered the rest of the arena.

Lillian looked up at Cedar, "it's like back at home." she said happily a single tear rolls down her cheek and she sniffles.

Home. That is where Lillian wanted them to be. Both of them.

* * *

Hours pass by and Axa continues to wander through the maze.

It has been a day since she heard Calliope's canon ring through the arena. She couldn't help but to blame herself for her death.

Suddenly the Capitol anthem breaks the silence. The ceiling, once again, becomes transparent.

The words, _The Fallen_, flash into Axa's vision.

The first name shimmered onto the hologram with a picture to match.

_Calliope Darby. District Eight._

In Calliope's picture she was wearing a big, bright smile across her face. Her long, straight hair flowed down to the center of her back and her light green eyes glistened. She looked stunning.

Axa stared in disbelief, she had known Calliope died at the hands of Katarina but to see her name and face up in the sky was a whole new thing. Axa's lip began to tremble and tears managed to escape from her tear ducts.

She soon collapses to her knees, her face held in hands.

"It's all my fault." She repeats to herself, weeping hard.

After one last glimpse at Calliope's face the picture changes, along with the words, to a rather muscular boy.

_Chris Hope. District Twelve._

In Chris's picture his blue eyes were staring into the distance, focused on something else. A slight smile or smirk was formed around his lips. His dark hair was spiked up and his blue eyes were sparkling.

Axa didn't really know him but he seemed like an alright person during training.

The anthem ends and the ceiling returns back to it's place.

Footsteps are heard from the same hallway Axa's in.

"Leave me alone." she demands, turning her head to the thing that is behind her.

Staring her down is a male tribute, tall, muscular with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wielding a sword.

The tribute walks closer towards her. She knows he wants to kill her but he is hesitant.

Axa sighs and grabs her knife from her garter.

"Fine, have it your way then." she says, terrified but she's not going to show it... she needed to stay strong and be confident in herself.

With a swift move of his sword, the male tribute, Sonic, slices at Axa. She quickly dodges the attack, ducking underneath the blade.

Axa takes a deep breath before lunging her body at the buff tribute who stands in front of her. The weight of her body does nothing to the boy except make him stumble back a tad.

She fills up with fear, knowing that he will attack again. Axa takes a gulp before shutting her eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry." those are the last words she hears from Sonic's mouth before she feels the blade sink deep into her abdomen.

She falls back to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She knew from the start that she didn't stand a chance, but she wasn't going to give up.

Axa takes one last glimpse at Sonic, a tear rolls down his cheek, then her eyelids shut.

She smiles one last time.

_BOOM._

Axa's canon sounds throughout the arena.

* * *

"That sound is music to my ears." Vern says grinning widely.

Nachtara just simply looked at him. She didn't necessarily like killing innocent children, but if that meant getting her out of this arena and back home then that feeling over powered guilt by a lot.

"I think we should split up, half of us goes hunting for others and the other half stays here." Wonder says ignoring Vern's comment.

Lavender steps up, "I want to go hunting."

"Nachtara and Wonder, I want you guys to come with me." Lavender says already packing up her supplies.

Vern looks at her strangely, "who made you queen, sweetheart?"

Lavender whipped her head around and shot Vern a dirty look. She was tired of his attitude, she was tired of these whole games in general.

"Whatever." she responded, she didn't want to bust into an unnecessary.

Nachtara grabbed her trident and supplies.

"Let's get going." she said.

Nachtara led the way and walked through one of the exits. Vern quickly ran to the exit, he wasn't going to listen to anyone. He was going to go out hunting.

Lavender closed her eyes and held her fingers to her head, "I didn't call your name." she mumbled, frustrated.

Vern turned to her, "that doesn't matter, I'm one of the strongest ones here."

"Why don't you get over yourself, four? You think you're all big and tough but really you'd be nothing without this alliance, so you can roll back that attitude of yours and put it some place where it's needed." Lavender had finally snapped. She needed to set him in his place before it got out of hand.

Vern crossed him arms and leaned into her face, "excuse me, two?"

"You heard me." Lavender replied before twirling around and walking through the exit. She couldn't stand him any longer, she knew the alliance would break up soon and she couldn't wait.

Wonder walks in between the two of them, "can you guys stop already." He then follows Lavender down the dark hallway.

A while passed by and it was getting boring, they hadn't walked into any tributes in the past few days and they needed to pick them off one by one.

Suddenly foot steps are heard running down conjoining hallway.

Nachtara stopped, the footsteps were getting closer and closer by the second.

"Shh." she demanded while holding her finger up to her puckered lips.

Nachtara turned around to her allies and whispered, "I'm going to quickly check out what it is. Watch my back."

Wonder and Lavender nodded in response.

She quickly turned around the sharp corner, for a few seconds everything was silent then a deafening, masculine scream broke it.

Lavender and Wonder immediately turned the corner and spotted a boy laying on the floor ahead of Nachtara. He was in a pool of blood, coming from the open wound in his chest area.

Nachtara walked over to the dying boys body and kneeled down beside him, "I'm sorry." she whispered. The boy responded with a slight nod and a cough.

She gripped the handle of her trident and yanked it out of the boys body. She turned away and walked past her allies.

"Aren't you going to finish him off?" Wonder questioned her curiously.

Nachtara turned and took a glimpse at the boy, "no. He'll die soon from blood loss." she answered quietly. She didn't want to put him through any more misery and pain than he is now.

A minute or two passes by and the boys canon goes off.

_BOOM._

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Overall thought on chapter?

Hey guys sorry for the late update and crappy chapter I've just had a long day and I was too stressed out so I couldn't update until now. I hope you still enjoy, though.

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!

P.S.S: I am making another SYOT it will be the 63rd Hunger Games, so feel free to enter a tribute if you want, but please. please. PLEASE. read the guidelines I put up before submitting. Thank you.

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_15 - Mira Bendell (District Ten) killed by: Axa Jones (District Three)_

_14 - Chris Hope (District Twelve) killed by: Insect Mutts_

_13 - Calliope Darby (District Eight) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_12 - Axa Jones (District Three) killed by: Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine)_

_11 - Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

**Axa Jones: **Oh Axa. I really liked her, but I never really planned for her to come out alive... it makes me sad to kill her off but it had to happen for future plots. :(

Thank you to the submitter for sending her in!

**Sonic Dekkerman: **Sonic. Sonic. Sonic. You definitely were one of the biggest threats in the arena, but sadly your time ended here. You put up a fight with Nachtara but being a career she overpowered you. I liked Sonic's character, but again, never planned for him to come out as victor. Thank you so much for sending in Sonic!


	25. Betrayal

The ceiling was replaced by the dark sky, spotted with billions of speckles.

Evannah focused on the words that appeared into her vision.

As usual the hologram read, _The Fallen_.

The words were suddenly replaced by the face of a young girl, with long, dark hair that flowed in the picture.

The words that read were, _Axa Jones. District Three._

It wasn't much of a surprise to Evannah, she knew she wouldn't make it much further, but who was she to judge really? Evannah had thought of making allies with her but after they entered the arena the last time she had seen her was at the Bloodbath... she hadn't seen any tributes really.

The picture of the girl was replaced by that of a tall, blonde boy.

_Sonic Dekkerman. District Nine._

Evannah had seen him in training, he seemed really talented with a sword and shield... a career must've taken him out.

The Capitol anthem finally came to a halt and the black sky was replaced with the ceiling, once again.

Evannah focused back on the hallway ahead of her, it led to the Cornucopia.

She had been watching it every now and then for the past few days, sneaking in and grabbing food and supplies once all the Careers had fallen asleep. She needed to go back in to steal some food, because after today she would have no more.

With one deep breath, Evannah clutched the straps of her pack and slowly tip-toed to the exit. She tried to be so silent that the only thing you could hear is the snores of the sleeping careers.

Evannah made great timing and peaked her head around the Cornucopia, eyeing the mountain of food and supplies that lies ahead. She smiled and proceeded on.

Once she made it to the stash, she grabbed and slowly pulled out a bag of dried fruits along with some meat and a rope. The rope would come in handy to her later.

She grinned and slowly walked back over to her exit, occasionally turning back at the sound of a sleeping bag rustling coming from one of the careers.

* * *

Vern shuffled around. He hasn't slept in the past few days, he had stayed up... planning for the right time.

A few minutes passed by and Vern got up out of his sleeping bag with one thing on his mind. Murder.

He quietly got to his feet and lurked his way over to his targets sleeping bag.

With a devilish grin across his face he slowly and cautiously climbed over the girls chest and tightly wrapped his hands around her throat.

His victim, Kat Sevian, immediately woke up to the attack. She clawed and swung her fists at him but was too weak and light headed to focus.

Vern gripped harder around her throat.

She tried to scream but nothing was able to force it's way out through his grip.

The traitor gripped as hard as he could and lifted her throat off of the floor to get a better grip. Her face began changing from red to purple.

Several seconds later her body fell limp and lifeless.

_BOOM._

Her canon sounded throughout the arena.

Shuffling is heard about behind Vern, he instantly turns around and calms down a bit to see that his allies were still asleep.

He took a deep breath before swinging his leg over the dead girls body and crawling quietly to his next target.

He slowly crawled over to Lavender and lifted his leg over her body.

Unsuspectingly, Lavender's eyes shot open and focused into Vern's. She opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling scream.

Vern quickly placed his hand over her mouth and held it shut, he then leaned his face to hers, "shut your fucking mouth!" he whispered angrily.

Lavenders eyes narrowed and she burrowed her eyebrows.

Vern went back to his regular position and grinned while moving his hands over her throat. He never liked Lavender and Kat much, they just annoyed him so they needed to be eliminated from these games.

He gripped hard around her throat only to be put to a halt by her knife sliding into the side of his ribs.

Vern groan and yanked the knife out of his ribs. Lavender used this to her advantage, noticing his guard was down, and screamed again, trying to wake her allies to help.

* * *

Wonder jolted out of his sleep.

His eyes fixated on a shadow ahead of him crouched onto someone. The shadow pulled a a sharp object and threw it to the floor, the sound of metal rang out when it hit the floor.

Wonder slowly and quietly crawled out of his sleeping back and walked up behind the unknown figure.

His expression immediately changed from confused to shock when he noticed who the figure was and what was happening. Vern, crouched on top of Lavender, gripping tightly around her throat, she struggles to fight him off but he is overpowering her.

Wonder side steps over Jewelz and takes a step back before charging at Vern, his ally, knocking him off of Lavender.

The boys both hit the ground hard, Vern lies in a pool of his blood.

"What are you doing?" Wonder screams at him angrily and forcefully, his face turning red and veins popping out.

Vern smirked, "what should have been done a long time ago." he simply responds, laughing. He knew Wonder would wake up and save Lavender's life after hearing her scream but he was still satisfied. Satisfied that he got to watch Kat suffer at his hands.

Wonder stares into Vern's eyes, they are full of hatred.

He grips the bloody knife from the floor next to them and rises it above his head. Vern's laughing comes to a halt and fear sets in.

Wasting no time, Wonder brings down the knife. The rigid knife pierces Vern through his chest.

Vern screams in pain as Wonder yanks out the knife and plunges it back into his chest several more times.

After several long and painful minutes Vern's body finally becomes lifeless, dying from blood loss.

_BOOM._

His cannon blares through the arena.

Letting out a sigh Wonder moves from on top of Vern's body and moves towards Lavender.

"Are you alright?" he questions her, she looks paralyzed with fear.

After a few moments she nods and lays back into her sleeping bag. Wonder watches her for a bit before grabbing his sleeping bag and pulls it next to hers. A little while passes by before Lavender drifts into a deep sleep and Wonder keeps watch.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Were you surprised by the betrayal or did you expect it to happen?

2. Why do you think Evannah needed the rope for later?

3. Guesses on who you think will be in the finale?

4. Guesses on who you think will die next?

5. Guesses on a victor?

6. Overall thought on chapter?

Hey there friendships! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it took me a long time to write it... mostly because I was kind of getting frustrated at me being able to vision what was going on but having some trouble with how to explain it in words, so I hope I did a well enough job.. ANYWAYS, we are so close to the finale you guys!

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!

P.S.S: I am making another SYOT it will be the 63rd Hunger Games, so feel free to enter a tribute if you want, but please. please. PLEASE. read the guidelines I put up before submitting. Thank you.

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_15 - Mira Bendell (District Ten) killed by: Axa Jones (District Three)_

_14 - Chris Hope (District Twelve) killed by: Insect Mutts_

_13 - Calliope Darby (District Eight) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_12 - Axa Jones (District Three) killed by: Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine)_

_11 - Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_10 - Kat Sevian (District Two) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_9 - Vern Easterling (District Four) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

**Kat Sevian: **I honestly don't know my opinions on Kat... she was submitted by one of my friends but I honestly don't think I liked her very much.

**Vern Easterling: **Now onto Vern... he hated Kat and Lavender (obviously) and had been planning out their deaths for the past several days but he needed just the right time to kill them. I actually really liked Vern, I liked him as a normal character and tribute. But it has to end some where so here he is... I had never planned him on coming out as victor but I had planned him killing Kat and Wonder killing him for betraying them.

**FINAL EIGHT TRIBUTES:**

**_District One:_**

_Male: Wonder Peltier_

_Female: Jewelz Diamandis_

**_District Two:_**

_Female: Lavender Florus_

**_District Four:_**

_Female: Nachtara Lockrose_

**_District Six:_**

_Female: Evannah Cooper_

**_District Seven:_**

_Male: Cedar Driefus_

_Female: Lillian Driefus_

**_District Twelve:_**

_Female: Katarina Reese_


	26. It's All Just A Pipe Dream

Evannah walked out the exit of the maze.

It has been several days since she last went to the Cornucopia and stole supplies and she had ran out of food this morning. She knew she couldn't go back, ever since then two careers had died after she left and someone must be taking watch at night.

With a deep breath Evannah quickly ran into the forest ahead of her, she knew what was about to happen needed to happen.

Once she made it to the entrance she scanned around for a tall tree.

"There." she whispered, staring at a tree with branches that were high off of the ground. She clutched the straps of her pack and jogged to the tree, focused on it.

She stopped once she made it to the base of the tree. Evannah rubbed her hand through her long, wavy, dark brown hair, getting strands out of her face.

Reaching for a branch, Evannah hoisted herself onto the branch and sighed, she had a long way to go. She looked up and jumped towards another branch several feet in front and above her, she gripped onto it at the right moment and lifted herself up onto it.

Evannah pulls herself onto the last branch and just sits there, thinking.

As she stares into the distance light beams onto the side of her face. To her the arena and forest looked absolutely beautiful, surrounding her were trees... trees everywhere.

The wind begins to pick up, the cool breeze causes Evannah's hair to flow back.

Several moments pass by and a tear flows down her face followed by a slight smile. She wasn't happy nor was she sad... she was just a confused girl who wanted to be put out of this misery and now was the time. She knew if she stayed longer she would either have to die at the hands of the careers or by Katarina and she didn't want either of those.

Evannah turns to her side, while keeping her balance on the branch, and pulls the long, thick rope out of her pack.

Within seconds she ties the rope into a noose, she was experienced with knotting ropes since she worked with them in training. She loops the end on the rope several times around the branch and ties it around. She takes the noose and slides it around her throat and tightens it a bit.

She takes a deep breathe, "you can do it." she whispers, reassuring herself. Evannah laughs nervously a bit.

"It's not like you would've made it anyways..." she mumbles, a tear rolling down her face.

_"It's all just a pipe dream."_ Those words are the last thing that escapes her mouth.

Evannah leans forward, letting gravity set in. She falls forward and dangles in the air, a few meters above the ground, the noose tightens around her throat and cuts off her wind pipe.

She doesn't struggle but just hangs there, waiting patiently for it all to end.

* * *

Lillian's eyes flutter open as a ray of sunlight hits her eyelid.

She lifts the blanket of her sleeping bag off of her and crawls over to Cedar who was still in a deep sleep.

"Cedar. Cedar wake up!" she vigorously shakes him. She suddenly became nervous that there might be someone near.

Cedar peaks his eye open and looks up at Lillian who has hovering over him, "what?" she asks, rubbing his eyes.

Lillian uses her hand to push loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

She scans his face for a few seconds before replying, "I think there is someone near." she says nervously.

Cedar sits up and pulls the blanket over to the side of him, he grabs his ax and rolls up his sleeping bag. He looks over to Lillian who is staring at him confused, "we're gonna go check it out." he says to her.

Lillian pinches her lips together then turns to her sleeping bag, she rolls it up and clips it into place on her pack, "shall we get going?"

Leading the way, Lillian ventures into the forest, she heard faintly heard someone's footsteps making their way, snapping twigs and crunching leaves, running through the forest.

_BOOM._

The sound of a canon surprised Lillian, she jumped back a few feet before continuing her way through the path.

A while passes by before Lillian stops walking entirely. She stands there in fear, shock and terror.

Cedar walks up behind her, "what's wrong?" he questions her.

She doesn't move or budge, she just sits there, staring at something in the short distance.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Cedar forcefully turns her around. He is thrown back a bit when he sees her face, tears stream down Lillian's face and her mouth hangs open. She leans her head into her brothers shoulder and just let's it all out.

"What's wrong?" he asks frantically.

Lillian lifts her head a bit and wipes the tears from her eyes, she turns around a bit and jerks her finger up to something or someone above them.

Cedar's head slowly follows the imaginary line her finger is pointing at and he finally spots what she saw. His mouth drops open at the sight.

Above them hang a young, beautiful girl. Her long, dark brown hair is draped all around, her whimsical deep blue eyes looked as if they were focused on something in the distance but they weren't.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Was the suicide surprising? Or did you expect it?

2. Changes in guesses on who you think will be in the finale?

3. Guesses on who you think will die next?

4. Changes in guesses on a victor?

5. Overall thought on chapter?

Hey there guise! So I was able to update a new chapter earlier than I had thought so that's good! Sorry it was a short chapter but I hope you still enjoyed it!

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!

P.S.S: I am making another SYOT it will be the 63rd Hunger Games, so feel free to enter a tribute if you want, but please. please. PLEASE. read the guidelines I put up before submitting. Thank you.

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_15 - Mira Bendell (District Ten) killed by: Axa Jones (District Three)_

_14 - Chris Hope (District Twelve) killed by: Insect Mutts_

_13 - Calliope Darby (District Eight) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_12 - Axa Jones (District Three) killed by: Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine)_

_11 - Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_10 - Kat Sevian (District Two) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_9 - Vern Easterling (District Four) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_8 - Evannah Cooper (District Six) - suicide_

**Evannah Cooper:** Oh Evannah, I really liked her as a character and tribute! I didn't plan for her to come out as victor but I always planned for her to commit suicide for some reason. It was a pleasure to write about her and she will definitely be missed! (I literally felt some regret while writing her death)


	27. The Feast

The speakers throughout the arena click on "Attention all tributes!" Claudius Templesmith's voice blares through the arena.

"Now I know some of you may be declining the invitation to the feast, but let me just say. Many of you need something desperately and we are willing to give it to you. Goodluck, Happy Hunger Games and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" The speakers click off, leaving the tributes in silence.

Katarina sat on the stone floor, sharpening and observing her knives and machetes.

She knows better not to go to the Feast. She knows that the Careers will be waiting for her, and once she walks in she'll be ambushed.

After thinking for a bit she thought against missing the action, she didn't care if she died in the Feast because she knows she'll have the opportunity to take someone else out.

Katarina packed her knives in her jacket and brought the straps around her shoulders. She ran her hand through her long, umber hair and grabbed both of her machetes off of the floor before walking down the hall towards the Cornucopia.

* * *

"You stay here while I quickly run in" Cedar tells Lillian, she stares blankly into his eyes, "and if they come after me... you need to run. Don't try to help because they'll just come for you too." He finishes.

Lillian nods in response, she brings her fingers and hand to his cheek, which was covered with stubble.

"Stay safe." she whispered to him, she couldn't fully grasp onto the words he had just told her... if he was being attacked she would want to help and not run.

Cedar pinched his lips together tightly and nodded back to her, "I promise."

"I'll see you in a bit." he said with a smile before turning on his heel away from Lillian and towards the Cornucopia.

Cedar runs through the exit of the maze and into Career territory.

The Feast table clicks into place right in front of the mouth of the Cornucopia. Cedar's eyes scan the room around, spotting no one he makes a dash towards the table.

He runs towards the mouth with incredible speed, still seeing no one in sight. Once he makes it to the table Cedar grips tightly on the bag labelled 'Seven'.

Turning on his heel and racing back to the exit where Lillian is spots something that makes his heart race. Coming from around the mouth of the Cornucopia he spots a familiar girl with long, brown hair that drapes down to her back.

_"Lavender."_ he mumbles to himself.

* * *

Lavender turns around the corner of the Cornucopia and her eyes widen in surprise at the sight of the tall and muscular District Seven boy standing literally two feet in front of her.

She chuckles, "so what brings you here?" she asks sarcastically, reaching for a knife inside of her jacket.

Cedar's eyes move from Lavender's hazel eyes to her hand that is inside of her jacket.

"Oh, y'know." he responds nervously.

Cedar grips onto the pack with his left hand and reaches for his ax that's strapped on his back. If someone was going to make the first move it was going to be him.

Lavender halts for a second and watches as Cedar reaches for something behind him, she narrows her eyes at him.

"Oh, so you wanna play?" she says playfully.

With one swift move, Cedar unlatches the ax from it's straps and swings it towards Lavender's head.

She ducks in just the right moment and the sharp blade of the ax dents the edge of the Cornucopia it hits.

Lavender yanks one of her knives of out her jacket and holds it outwards, "my turn." she says before swing her knife towards Cedar's temple.

Cedar shifts to the side, only to get struck in his bicep with the blade, "Oh you bitch!" he says with an angry laugh.

He pulls the knife out of his arm and grabs it by the hilt and swings the butt at the girl's face. The butt nails her right on the side of her eye, Lavender suddenly falls to the ground after tripping from recoil.

Cedar grips the hand of the pack and races towards the exit, he'll have to finish her off later since footsteps were heard coming from the other side of the Cornucopia.

As he is running towards the exit, back turned to Lavender, she uses this opportunity and grips the knife that she used to stab Cedar. She aims the knife, cocks her arm back then lunges forward and throws the knife towards him.

The knife twirls through the air with deadly accuracy and incredible speed towards Cedar.

He falls to his knees and then to the floor as the knife pierces through his spine. Lavender grins and runs towards Cedar, who was lying on the ground ahead of her.

Cedar spots Lavender running towards him, he doesn't attempt to run away... he doesn't want to put Lillian in danger. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of another girl waltz from around the Cornucopia, she looks towards the two fighting and thinks against killing them both. He narrows his eyes to get a better vision of who the girl was... Katarina.

Katarina skips merrily towards the table full of packs that are waiting to be taken. She grins evilly and snatches the remaining packs labelled 'One', 'Two', 'Four' and 'Twelve'.

She looks towards Lavender, who is chasing after Cedar, who is lying on the floor in blood.

Katarina shakes her head... she doesn't want to get involved. She races towards the exit ahead of her, leaving The Feast.

Cedar slightly smiles, seeing that Katarina took all of the Careers packs. He looks back at Lavender who was now hovering above him.

"Do you have any last words, Seven? Do you want to beg for me not to kill you?" Lavender says, taunting him.

Cedar stays silent for a few seconds before he spits blood mixed with saliva at her face, "you'll meet your end soon enough." he responds to her.

Lavender growls as she wipes the blood from her cheek, she grips the knife with both of her hands and raises it above her head.

"You're screwed now."

She plunges the knife down, with force, and stabs it through Cedar's rib cage.

Cedar let's out a bloodcurdling scream before Lavender yanks the knife out and repeats it again.

_BOOM._

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. How do you think Lillian will react to Cedar's death?

2. Changes in guesses on who you think will be in the finale?

3. Guesses on who you think will die next?

4. Changes in guesses on a victor?

5. Overall thought on chapter?

Hey there! Sorry for the late update I've been busy with packing, moving, unpacking, cleaning and yada yada, but hopefully now I'll be able to do daily updates!

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile!

P.S.S: I am making another SYOT it will be the 63rd Hunger Games, so feel free to enter a tribute if you want, but please. please. PLEASE. read the guidelines I put up before submitting. Thank you.

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_15 - Mira Bendell (District Ten) killed by: Axa Jones (District Three)_

_14 - Chris Hope (District Twelve) killed by: Insect Mutts_

_13 - Calliope Darby (District Eight) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_12 - Axa Jones (District Three) killed by: Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine)_

_11 - Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_10 - Kat Sevian (District Two) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_9 - Vern Easterling (District Four) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_8 - Evannah Cooper (District Six) - suicide_

_7 - Cedar Driefus (District Seven) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

**Cedar Driefus: **OH CEDAR! You are one of my favorite characters and tributes! But I needed to kill you off for future plots and plans, hopefully Lillian will do fine in the Games without you being there to protect her anymore. BTW feels shall come in an upcoming chapter! Thank you Alyssa for submitting Cedar! 3


	28. Let's Split Up

Katarina ran through several long hallways before coming to a stop.

She began laughing maniacally, "Let's see what we have here." she whispered to herself.

Grabbing all of the packs that were strapped around her she grabbed a knife to slice through the bag, impatient to see what was in the packs. She went in order and ripped through the District One pack.

She pulled out a long, slim tube that's trapped inside a capsule.

"What's this?" she questioned herself, curiously while spinning the bottle in her fingers.

Her eye brows raised once a little slip of paper fell out of the capsule it was held in.

_Antidote. _The slip of paper read.

Katarina looked from the slip of paper to the tube that contained a bright purple colored liquid.

"I wonder what it's for... I guess we'll find out soon." she commented with a chuckle.

She placed the tube back into it's capsule and tossed it into her pack.

Wielding her knife she grabbed the pack labeled 'Two' and also used her knife to cut through the fabric.

After pulling out another capsule she popped it open. Looking at the contents inside the capsule, confused, she pulled out yet another long, slim tube containing the same light purple shade of liquid. She ignored it and placed it back into it's capsule and tucked it away in her pack.

Grabbing the District Four pack she again used her knife to slice it open.

The only insides of the bag contained another capsule which held another antidote.

"What the fuck?" she said aggravated she didn't snatch anything useful.

She grabbed the last pack that was strapped around her shoulder, which originally belonged to her. With a swift move she sliced open the fabric and her eyes widened in shock and happiness.

Tucked inside her pack was a full chest armor piece. She yanked it out and slipped it over her head, she used both of her hands and swiped her long, umber hair from inside the chest armor.

* * *

Nachtara and Jewelz wandered through the maze.

Several days ago their alliance had split up, Wonder and Lavender stayed together, while Nachtara and Jewelz stayed with each other. It was for the better.

Jewelz sighed as they walked up to another dead end, you could tell she was beginning to get frustrated.

"Calm down." Nachtara said to Jewelz, trying to keep her calm. Jewelz was known for losing her temper sometimes.

Jewelz whipped her head around and glared at Nachtara, "I'm fine." she said aggravated through her gritted teeth.

"Okay." Nachtara simply responded, she knew it was best to not argue with Jewelz since she was physically stronger. She didn't want a fight to break out.

Jewelz pulled strands of her hair behind her ear while thinking of a plan.

Her eyes widened when the thought hit her, "maybe we should split up, like when we come to a split I go one way and you go the other."

Nachtara looked at her like she was crazy... there was still major threats lurking out in these mazes.

"Uhm.. okay." Nachtara finally replied, she still didn't like the idea but she had no better one.

Jewelz smiled brightly, "alright, let's get going!" she turned on her heel and walked past Nachtara, finding her way out of the dead end and back to the main hall.

Nachtara followed behind her, keeping in pace.

The two girls exited the dead end and into the main hallway.

"Okay, so you take left and I'll go right." Jewelz commanded, already walking through the right side of the hallway.

"Wait!" Nachtara said, panicking a bit.

Jewelz twirled around to look at her, "what?"

"Did you hear that?" she responded.

Jewelz stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to hear something, "no." she finally replied.

Nachtara pinched her lips together, "okay." she turned away from Jewelz. She wasn't comfortable going alone since she heard a hissing sound coming from their hallway. She took a deep breath before walking down the left hall.

After a while of walking Jewelz finally came to an opening.

"Nachtara!" she yelled happily, they were finally close to the end of the maze.

Moments pass by and there is no response.

"Nachtara!" Jewelz yelled again, she was worried this time.

_BOOM._

A cannon rang through the arena, Jewelz flinched at the deafening sound. Her heart was racing.

She began running down the dim lighted, stone hall, towards Nachtara's direction.

"Nachtara!" she shouted out again, this time you could hear the nervousness in her voice, she hoped she didn't lose an ally... this wouldn't be good for her.

She ran for several long minutes before approaching a figure laying on the floor meters ahead of her. She stood there then began slowly walking towards the body. Her eyes widened as she saw who the figure was.

_"Nachtara." _She gasped.

The once beautiful girl from District Four was now dead, lying in a pool of blood in front of her, blood and puss are dripping and bubbling out from dozens of little holes.

The sight was disturbing, "what the hell?" Jewelz mumbled, confused.

At that moment she finally heard what Nachtara was hearing... the hissing sound came closer and closer to her as each second passed by.

Jewelz instantly twirled around and screamed at the top of her lungs.

_BOOM._

Jewelz cannon sounds through the arena several minutes later.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Surprised at the deaths?

2. Guesses on who you think will die next?

3. Guesses on a victor?

4. Overall thought on chapter?

Hi... I really have nothing to say hahah but I hope you enjoyed the chapter! (: also we are at the Final Four!

OH WAIT! Just saying the antidotes were supposed to heal the venom from the snake mutts, but Katarina stole all of them so Nachtara and Jewelz couldn't heal. Also, if you didn't know, the careers split up (Wonder & Lavender, Nachtara & Jewelz) and that's why Katarina easily stole the packs from the Feast since they weren't there to back up Lavender.

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! (it's a new poll)

P.S.S: I am making another SYOT it will be the 63rd Hunger Games, so feel free to enter a tribute if you want, but please. please. PLEASE. read the guidelines I put up before submitting. Thank you.

P.S.S.S: (I honestly don't know if that is correct but whatever) If anyone is interested in roleplaying THG, me and a couple of my friends made a website for that! We need a lot more character creations and sign ups for the Games, please, please, please, register first, create a character WAIT FOR AN ADMIN TO APPROVE then sign up for a tribute spot. Thank you!

Link: thgroleplay .forumotion .com (delete the spaces)

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_15 - Mira Bendell (District Ten) killed by: Axa Jones (District Three)_

_14 - Chris Hope (District Twelve) killed by: Insect Mutts_

_13 - Calliope Darby (District Eight) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_12 - Axa Jones (District Three) killed by: Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine)_

_11 - Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_10 - Kat Sevian (District Two) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_9 - Vern Easterling (District Four) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_8 - Evannah Cooper (District Six) - suicide_

_7 - Cedar Driefus (District Seven) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_6 - Nachtara Lockrose (District Four) killed by: Snake Mutts_

_5 - Jewelz Diamandis (District One) killed by: Snake Mutts_

**Nachtara Lockrose: **Nachtara! I personally loved her as a character and tribute! She was well thought out and I just adored her. It's sad to see her go :(

**Jewelz Diamandis: **Oh Jewelz... I don't really know what to say seeing that she is my tribute xD

_Final Four:_

_District One:_

_Male: Wonder Peltier_

_District Two:_

_Female: Lavender Florus_

_District Seven:_

_Female: Lillian Driefus_

_District Twelve:_

_Female: Katarina Reese_


	29. This is Goodbye

Lillian picked herself up off of the stone floor, she wiped the tear trails that raced down her cheeks.

"This needs to end." She said to herself angrily.

She had done nothing but cry for the past few days, but that wasn't going to help her with anything.

With a sniffle, Lillian gripped the handle of her ax and swung her pack over her shoulder. She had made up her mind... she needed to get revenge and she didn't care if she died in the process.

She began running down the long hallway back to the Cornucopia, where the two remaining Careers sit.

Several long, impatient minutes pass by before Lillian finally reaches the exit of the hallway and into the room holding the gigantic golden horn.

Beginning the plan, she had thought of on her way to the Cornucopia, she grabbed the hunting knife Cedar had given to her on the First Day.

She gripped the knife by the blade, she narrowed her eyes on her target which was the entrance to the exit directly across from her. If everything runs smoothly as she planned, Wonder would leave Lavender to watch the supplies as he goes to investigate.

Lillian takes a deep breath while cocking her arm back, quickly and instantly she lunges forward and flings the knife towards the exits entrance.

The knife soars through the air with fascinating speed.

Lillian crosses her finger and closes her eyes for a quick second, hoping the knife makes it's way to the target.

At the sound of a clatter, Lillian's eyes immediately open. A smirk forms across her face, the knife flew through the entrance of the other opening and clattered to the floor several feet from the entry way.

Lillian's eyes dart from the knife to the two tributes sitting in the mouth of the Cornucopia. To her expectations, Wonder's head whips around to the direction the noise came from.

"Stay here, I'm gonna go check that out." Lillian over hears Wonder saying to Lavender.

Lavender's eyes shift from the direction she was looking in to Wonder's, "Okay, be safe." she mumbles.

Wonder grabs his spear and jolts towards and through the exit, running through several hallways. Chasing someone that's not there.

Now is the time.

Lillian burrows her eyebrows at Lavender, who is sitting upon a crate in the entrance to the Cornucopia.

With a deep, deep breath, Lillian gets into a running position before sprinting towards the unsuspecting tribute, Lavender.

Reaching several feet from the District Two girl, Lavender turns towards Lillian's direction and is stunned with surprise.

Lillian lunges herself at Lavender, grabbing her by the hair and pull her body off of the crate and down towards the ground.

Adrenaline pulses through Lillian's body, she couldn't feel the pain of hitting the hard cobblestone ground one bit... she was focused on one thing only.

Lavender moaned while trying to pick herself up off of the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lillian questioned her forcefully, she felt no sympathy for this girl.

Lavender didn't respond, instead she slowly began grabbing a knife from her vest, but was quickly put to a halt the moment Lillian kicked her foot into Lavender's stomach with force.

The Career girl coughed violently.

"Trying to stab me? Oh, I don't think so." Lillian said, taunting her.

Lillian raised her right leg and brought it down hard onto Lavender's hand and wrist, causing her to release the knife.

"Not so big and bad are you?" Lillian commented.

She crouched down towards the girl and grabbed a handful of hair, "You killed him!" she shouted at Lavender, her face turning red with anger.

A single tear rolled down from Lavender's eye, she's struggling with talking.

"All the dreams we had! They're all ruined!" She yelled at the crippled girl, blaming her for something she didn't do... it was really the Capitol's fault but right now she needed someone to blame it on.

Lavender's hazel eyes focused into Lillian's, "I-I'm sorry." she responded sympathetically.

In that moment Lillian realized that Lavender wasn't being sarcastic about her apology... she wasn't a bad person at all. She just killed to get home.

Lillian sort of felt bad for the girl, but that wasn't going to stop her... she needed to get home to PJ.

"I'm sorry too." Lillian simply responded.

With that said, Lillian clutched the handle of her ax and raised it above her head.

Lavender's eyes widened and starred at the ax that was about to plunge into her body.

"Wo-Wonder!" she shouted out frantically, she didn't want to die.

With immense force, Lillian swung the ax down towards Lavender's body.

The ax plunged into her chest, breaking several ribs on it's way in.

Lavender screamed in pain, "Wonder!" she called out again but you could tell she was obviously having trouble talking.

"I'm coming!" A masculine voice shouted back, coming closer and closer from one of the exits.

Lillian quickly yanked her ax out of Lavender's chest and ran off into one of the exits. She knows Lavender will die soon from blood loss.

* * *

Wonder raced around the mouth of the Cornucopia just as Lillian ran into one of the many exits.

His eyes scanned the space ahead of him before they focused on the female figure laying out in front of a crate.

He immediately ran towards the beat up body of his ally that appears beaten up and lying in a pool of her own blood.

Lavender's eyes shifted from the ceiling to the boy hovering over her. Her vision was beginning to become blurry.

Wonder kneeled down next to her, he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. Both of their eyes came in contact with one another.

"Who did this to you?" he questioned her, his voice cracked a bit as if he was crying but he wasn't. He was holding it back, he cared for Lavender but he must stay strong right now.

Lavender didn't respond, she couldn't focus on that right now, instead she continued to breath heavily.

Wonder leaned in closer to her, "Lavender, don't give up on me! Please, you are so close to the finale!" he had originally planned on having her get back home safe to her family.

A slight smile came across Lavender's face and a tear fell down her cheek. Her eyes moved from his then went back.

"I'm not giv-ving u-up" she began, more tears streamed down her face, she shifted her head towards his, "I guess I was just not good enou-enough." she added.

Wonder gripped her hand harder, he wasn't going to leave her side, "No..no. no. no. You are, you are way more than good enough! You can make it to the end!" he tried to reassure her but it's futile, she knew her time was coming up fast.

The smile reappeared on her face, "I'm a supernova" she stated, Wonder looked at her in confusion, "I burn bright and die young." she finished.

With a long, painfilled moan, Lavender used her free hand to grip at her chest where the wound is.

_"Goodbye." _She whispered to Wonder.

Lavender laid her head down on the stone ground and closed her eyes. Wonder looked around at her body frantically.

_BOOM._

Lavender's canon boomed throughout the arena.

Wonder stared at her for several seconds before releasing his grip on her hand. He pushed the baby hairs that clinged onto her face and kissed her forehead gently.

_"Goodbye." _He whispered back.

He grabbed his spear and walked back towards the entrance of the Cornucopia.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Surprised at the death?

2. Guesses on who you think will die in the Finale?

3. Guesses on a victor?

4. Overall thought on chapter?

So hey guys, we are so close to the end! After this chapter we will have the finale, where a victor shall be crowned, and then the Victor's Tour (still deciding if I wanna do it though)... I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Also, I feel like I made Wonder really squishy in this chapter but I kind of think it fit him... like although he is a Career and they're ruthless, it shows that they do have soft-sides like a normal human being rather than a robot only focused on destruction...

P.S: Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile! (I opened a new poll!)

P.S.S: I am making another SYOT it will be the 63rd Hunger Games, so feel free to enter a tribute if you want, but please. please. PLEASE. read the guidelines I put up before submitting. Thank you.

P.S.S.S: (I honestly don't know if that is correct but whatever) If anyone is interested in roleplaying THG, me and a couple of my friends made a website for that! We need a lot more character creations and sign ups for the Games, please, please, please, register first, create a character WAIT FOR AN ADMIN TO APPROVE then sign up for a tribute spot. Thank you!

Link: thgroleplay .forumotion .com (delete the spaces)

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_15 - Mira Bendell (District Ten) killed by: Axa Jones (District Three)_

_14 - Chris Hope (District Twelve) killed by: Insect Mutts_

_13 - Calliope Darby (District Eight) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_12 - Axa Jones (District Three) killed by: Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine)_

_11 - Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_10 - Kat Sevian (District Two) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_9 - Vern Easterling (District Four) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_8 - Evannah Cooper (District Six) - suicide_

_7 - Cedar Driefus (District Seven) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_6 - Nachtara Lockrose (District Four) killed by: Snake Mutts_

_5 - Jewelz Diamandis (District One) killed by: Snake Mutts_

_4 - Lavender Florus (District Two) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

**Lavender Florus: **OH LAVENDER! She is one of my favorite tributes and characters that I have made up ever! It's so sad that I had to kill her off, because if I didn't that'd seen pretty biased and I don't want it to come off that way. I will miss writing about her so much. Also, I am glad a lot of you liked and were rooting for her! Thank you all so much! :D

_Finale Tributes:_

**_Di__strict One:_**

_Male: Wonder Peltier_

**_District Seven:_**

_Female: Lillian Driefus_

**_District Twelve:_**

_Female: Katarina Reese_


	30. The Finale: A Victor Shall Be Chosen

**OH LOOK A DOUBLE UPDATE (because all of you readers and reviewers are fabulous and I love you all)! THE FINALE HAS COME AND I HONESTLY COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW TO POST THIS SO HERE IT IS! (sorry for Caps I'm just so excited!)**

* * *

The speakers throughout the arena click on, "Congratulations tributes" a booming voice, belonging to Claudius Templesmith, begins, "on making the final three, seeing that everyone is approximately ten minutes within the Cornucopia, we're going to need you all to begin making your way there... if there are any decisions against it, you'll face punishment. Best of luck to you in the Finale and _May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor._" The speaker clicks off and the three remaining tributes are left in pure silence.

Katarina sits in a cradle position, rocking back and forth, her eyes are staring off into the distance.

After a few seconds pass, she slowly makes her way to her feet, she grabs her pack and machetes off of the ground. She knows today is the definite last day of the games... and she will be the one to get home.

While running through the maze back to the Cornucopia she hears something chasing after her... but she can't exactly point it out.

She runs through the exit and into the bright, dust filled room which holds the Cornucopia.

The ceiling became transparent, allowing sunlight to fill the whole room.

She scans the room before running towards the mouth of the enormous, golden horn. Katarina takes a sharp turn around the corner of the opening.

There she sees the thing she's been wanting throughout these whole games... she spots Wonder, staring her down, spear in one hand and a short sword in the other.

Katarina runs her hand through her hair before letting out a breath.

Wonder narrows his eyes at her, he clenches his teeth before speaking.

"Did you do that to her?" he questions her sternly.

Katarina smirks and giggles a tad, "Oh baby, I don't know what you're talking about."

Wonder forces is eyes shut for a quick second then opens them back up to the psychopath girl ahead of him, "Did. You. Kill. Lavender?" he asks her, this time it's more forcefully and full of frustration.

Letting out a fake gasp Katarina places her hand on her hip, "Why would I do such a thing?" she says innocently, shaking her head.

Aggravated, Wonder takes a step towards the girl, he grips the sword in his hand and raises it up, pointing the tip at her chest.

"Looks like someone grew some balls." Katarina says sarcastically. She grips both of the machetes hilts.

She gives Wonder a sinister smile and raises her machetes off of the floor, "You wanna play? Well let's play."

With swift move Katarina swings both of her machetes towards Wonder's head.

Wonder ducks just in time, he lunges towards Katarina, sword tip aiming straight for her heart.

* * *

_BOOM._

Lillian creeps out of the exit, the sound that followed her came to a stop. She takes a quick look behind her and at the exit she just walked out of... all there was left was a stone wall.

She took a deep breath before proceeding towards the mouth of the Cornucopia, where her and the other final tribute would battle it out. Only one of them was coming out as Victor.

Lillian slowly turned around the corner and into the entrance of the large horn.

Her eyes widened at the sight ahead of her.

Meter's in front of Lillian sat a girl with long, umber hair that reached to the end of her back, she was crouched in front of something... or someone.

Planning a sneak attack, Lillian stepped forward, clutching the handle of her razor sharp ax.

The girl, who Lillian now realizes is, whips her head around and smiles.

Lillian's facial expression immediately changes from focused to shocked in an instant.

Sitting in front of her was the notorious Katarina, playing in a pool of blood... but who did it belong to? Then it hits her, the blood belongs to Wonder Peltier, the Career boy from District One.

Katarina shifts her whole body to face Lillian, still crouching to the ground.

Lillian notices something off about her... a pattern of _blood flowers _were forming all over her upper chest, as well as blood dripping from her face. 'That must be Wonders' she thinks to herself.

"You're sick!" Lillian finally gathers the courage to say something to this maniac.

Katarina pushes her bloody hand through her hair and smiles, "Sweetheart we've all got our own demons." she simply responds.

She grabs her machetes off of the floor and begins moving closer towards Lillian.

Lillian thinks about taking a step back from Katarina with each step she takes towards her, but she needs to be strong.

Sensing her fear Katarina laughs maniacally, "are you going to give up now?"

Taking a deep breath, Lillian bends her legs, preparing for combat, "I have come this far... don't think I'm going to give up so easily."

"Kudos to you, daffodil, shall we begin playing?" Katarina responds, gripping her machetes.

Lillian narrows her eyebrows and clenches her teeth, "Ready whenever you are."

With that being said the showdown begins.

Katarina makes the first move and sprints towards Lillian, she swings one of her machetes for the girls head.

Dodging the fatal blow, Lillian ducks under the blade and clutches both of her hands around the handle of her ax, she swings it towards Katarina and manages to slice her in the chest, where her wound from her previous fight is.

The District Twelve girl growls in pain before getting back into her senses. She swings her other machete towards Lillian, slicing her deep in the thigh.

Lillian let's out a pain filled scream. Adrenaline begins pulsing through her body and her temper is beginning to get the best of her.

She grips her ax tighter and forces the blade into Katarina's chest. Suddenly the blade deflects off of it and a metal sound follows. Lillian falls back onto the hard, stone floor.

Katarina raises her eyebrows, "gotta try harder than that." she comments while lifting up her tank top to show chest armor that she had received in her pack from The Feast.

Lillian tries to scramble to her feet but is quickly stopped as Katarina forces her foot onto Lillian's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asks, taunting Lillian.

With a swift move Katarina swings her machetes and slices Lillian's chest and collarbone.

Lillian falls to the ground, silent and motionless, her chest deflates as the last breath of air escapes her lungs.

Katarina raises her eyebrows and smiles brightly.

She turns away from the body and walks away from it... she's going home.

Katarina falls to her knees and tears of happiness begin to fall from her face and to the floor.

"I'm the victor! I'm going home!" she screams out with glee... twenty-four tributes came into this arena and she's the last one to come out.

...

Several seconds pass by before it hits her.

...

Literally.

...

Lillian raises the ax above her head and brings it down hard, with immense force, the blade lodges deep into the back of Katarina's skull.

Katarina's body falls to the ground, lifeless... the nightmare finally just ended.

"The only place you're going to is Hell, you sick bitch." Lillian comments before walking away from the dead girls body.

_BOOM._

The last canon of these games rings out... and it belonged to the Psychopath who terrorized everyone in The Games.

The speaker's click on one last time, cheering and screams of joy are heard before a loud voice makes it's appearance, _"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the Victor of The Sixty-Second Annual Hunger Games... Lillian Driefus of District Seven! Congratulations."_ _  
_

Lillian falls to her knees, tears of happiness flow down her face. She's going home.

A Capitol hovercraft flies overhead and a ladder drops down to pick Lillian up and out of the arena for good.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Surprised at the deaths?

2. Who did you think was going to win the fight between Wonder and Katarina?

3. Who did you think was going to win the fight between Katarina and Lillian?

4. Opinions of The Victor? Who did you originally want to be Victor (out of all the tributes)?

5. Are you happy Katarina finally died? :P

6. Overall thought on chapter?

Hey friends! Okay so this is not the end! There will still be the Victors Interview and I'm still deciding whether or not to do the Victors Tour but I probably will

P.S: I am making another SYOT it will be the 63rd Hunger Games, so feel free to enter a tribute if you want, but please. please. PLEASE. read the guidelines I put up before submitting. Thank you.

P.S.S: (I honestly don't know if that is correct but whatever) If anyone is interested in roleplaying THG, me and a couple of my friends made a website for that! We need a lot more character creations and sign ups for the Games, please, please, please, register first, create a character WAIT FOR AN ADMIN TO APPROVE then sign up for a tribute spot. Thank you!

Link: thgroleplay .forumotion .com (delete the spaces)

**Fallen Tributes (R.I.P):**

_24 - Jason Ross (District Three) killed by: Cedar Driefus (District Seven)_

_23 - Ace Drixel (District Six) killed by: Jewelz Diamandis (District One)_

_22 - Spirit Featherly (District Eleven) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_21 - Adair Paxton (District Five) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_20 - Celestia Macent (District Five) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_19 - Ayra Lynn (District Nine) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_18 - Rocko Warner (District Eleven) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_17 - Phillip Edmonton (District Ten) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_16 - Panem Gemini (District Eight) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_15 - Mira Bendell (District Ten) killed by: Axa Jones (District Three)_

_14 - Chris Hope (District Twelve) killed by: Insect Mutts_

_13 - Calliope Darby (District Eight) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_12 - Axa Jones (District Three) killed by: Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine)_

_11 - Sonic Dekkerman (District Nine) killed by: Nachtara Lockrose (District Four)_

_10 - Kat Sevian (District Two) killed by: Vern Easterling (District Four)_

_9 - Vern Easterling (District Four) killed by: Wonder Peltier (District One)_

_8 - Evannah Cooper (District Six) - suicide_

_7 - Cedar Driefus (District Seven) killed by: Lavender Florus (District Two)_

_6 - Nachtara Lockrose (District Four) killed by: Snake Mutts_

_5 - Jewelz Diamandis (District One) killed by: Snake Mutts_

_4 - Lavender Florus (District Two) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven)_

_3 - Wonder Peltier (District One) killed by: Katarina Reese (District Twelve)_

_2 - Katarina Reese (District Twelve) killed by: Lillian Driefus (District Seven) _

_VICTOR - Lillian Driefus - District Seven_

**Wonder Peltier: **Oh Wonder. I know I say this a lot but I actually do like him as a character and tribute! He was well thought out, planned and described. He had a special bond with Lavender that I loved and now he gets to be with her :P . It's a shame he had to die at the hands of Katarina, but that's just how it was always planned out. Thank you for submitting Wonder!

**Katarina Reese: **WHERE DO I EVEN START? Okay, so Katarina was basically my tribute, the creator just suggested a name and District so I made up her back story and everything about her. Just saying, when she turned down the careers and spoke to Wonder that was foreshadowing. She was created to piss off a lot of you guys (which worked out pretty well). You also have to admit that she was a pretty good character, she triggered so much anger and hatred out of you guys which I think is a good thing c: . I had always planned for her to make it to the Finale and then get killed by a weaker tribute.


	31. Victor's Interview

**Lillian Driefus POV**

**(District Seven Female)**

**~=-*Victor*-=~**

I sit and watch quietly as the camera crew and everyone sets up the stage for my final interview, my heart is pounding in my chest. 'What am I going to say... what do I do?' I begin second guessing myself, this morning I was prepared and ready to go but no... not so much.

Several hours pass before the auditorium, where all twenty-four of us tributes stood, begins to flood with Capitol citizens eager to watch the victor's last interview. The fact hadn't hit me yet... that I was the victor of the Sixty-Second Hunger Games, it was all still sudden and surprising.

Suddenly the crowd falls silent and music takes it's place, blaring through the building.

"Welcome everyone!" the friendly voice belonging to the one and only Caesar Flickerman shouts out with joy, greeting the citizens to this special occasion.

Caesar falls silent for a split second before starting again, "now, let us give a warm welcome to the one and only, Lillian Driefus! Victor of the Sixty-Second Hunger Games from District Seven!"

Signaling my cue, I lift my head up high and smile bright for the crowd, as I emerge through the dark tunnel, that I thought I'd never see again, I let my arms dangle by my side and I walk towards the chair sat beside Caesar. My interview dress flows down and past my feet, the end of it scrunches against the floor, the dress is a forest green color that gradients from the top to the bottom, lighter to darker. The light green part of the dress is covered with bright green glitter that glistens in the spot lights. Meanwhile, my hair is bow-braided down the side and back of my head.

The crowd roars with excitement, clapping and cheering me on as I walk across the stage. Finally, I meet Caesar at the chairs and he gently grabs my hand and guides me down to my chair, reminding me back to when I was on this stage for my tribute interview.

"Let's get started shall we?" Caesar begins, he looks up at me and flashes a smile and then continues. "So how does it feel being back here and out of the arena?"

I think for a second, I have to come up with something quickly, "It uhm... it feels..." I become hesitant, I don't know exactly how to express the mix of feeling I am having right now. "It's relieving. Knowing that I am out of there alive and I won't be going back, but all that came with a price." I reply to his question.

"Interesting... let's talk about your brother."

In that moment when those exact words came out of his mouth, my whole world felt like it was beginning to crumble. These past few days I tried my hardest and managed to stay strong about the situation, but right now I knew I couldn't handle it anymore. "..Okay.." I simply respond.

"Tell us, what were you feeling when you watched Cedar die right in front of your eyes?" he asks curiously.

I sniffle before answering his question, the tears were trying to fight there way out, but I couldn't let it happen. "I was a mix of emotions, hurt, broken, scared, hopeless." I stop there. I think I got my point across.

"Now, what pushed you to do your best after that tragic moment happened? What steered you away from giving up completely?"

Before answering I look down to my thumbs twiddling in my lap. I look back up to Caesar, "I knew I was stronger than that. My intention was to never give up. It wasn't an option to me, because if I did die then all of my memories of us would die with me."

Caesar looks at me with sympathy, "Well I am very sorry."

"Can we just move on, please?" I quickly before he can talk apologize anymore. To me he wasn't really sorry, none of them were. All of us were just apart of their games and that's what they all see us as.

"With all do respect, I will indeed move on... what were your opinions on the other tributes? What about your finale partner, Katarina Reese?"

I tilt my head to the side, looking at the crowd then to Caesar, I look him directly in the eyes. "I feel sympathetic for them, they weren't monsters, they weren't bad people... well most of them. Something they all shared was the desire to get out of the arena and make it to their families. Every single one of them has names, hopes, dreams, wishes, desires and families. They will be missed and remembered by their names and not by their deaths. As for the Katarina question. She was definitely a beautiful girl that was full of hideous dreams."

Caesar pauses for a second before asking another question, "Mhm, very interesting thoughts there. Now tell me, what are your feelings towards Lavender Florus for what she has done?"

I take a deep breath then let out a sigh, "I pity her. All she wanted to do was get home and she planned to do whatever she could to do so. I don't blame her for the death of my brother, instead I blame the Capitol. It's all of your faults for killing off innocent children every year for the sake of your entertainment. You are all sick and twisted and you'll realize soon... that history repeats itself and you'll meet your downfall soon enough."

The crowd falls silent in shock at the words that just came out of my mouth, Caesar says nothing, he as well seems to be in shock. Although I may face consequences for what I just said I wouldn't care, they needed a reality check.

"I think we should cut this short. Thank you for having me." I say sarcastically to Caesar as I get up from my chair. I grab the sides of my dress and pull it up so I don't accidentally trip while walking off of the stage.

* * *

**Review Questions and Author Note:**

1. Favorite and least favorite death in the games?

2. District(s) you are looking forward to in the Victory Tour?

*clears throat* Okay, let's get something straight. When I said Katarina was a good character last chapter, a lot of you decided to make a comment on that. First of all, I know Katarina wasn't a good character, it was sarcasm, learn to deal with it. I KNOW she was a Mary Sue, a lot of you stated this throughout the story. A lot of you complained that I kept her in too long, deal with it, it is my story and if you don't like it then leave. Another thing that I wanted to point out is the people that complained about their tributes dying throughout the story... honestly what did you expect? This is the Hunger Games. It makes you look stupid and whiny for bitching about your tribute dying, knowing there is a very slim chance they'll actually make it out alive, suck it up and deal with it or throw yourself a pity party, I really don't care.

Anyways, I'm sorry if that sounded rude to you but I honestly can't care less, I needed to get my point across to the people that felt the need to constantly harass me. Something I do want to apologize to you all about is being late with this update, I was busy with role-playing and catching up with Attack on Titan. Next chapter will be the Victory Tour and then we'll be completely finished with this story!

P.S: I am making another SYOT it will be the 63rd Hunger Games, so feel free to enter a tribute if you want, but please. please. PLEASE. read the guidelines I put up before submitting. Thank you. (We need more guys)

P.S.S: (I honestly don't know if that is correct but whatever) If anyone is interested in roleplaying THG, me and a couple of my friends made a website for that! We need a lot more tribute sign ups for the Games, please, please, please, register first, then sign up for a tribute spot. Thank you!

Link: thgroleplay .forumotion t25-tribute-sign-ups (delete the spaces)


	32. Thank You Everyone

Hey guys!

I just wanted to thank my reviewers, readers and followers for your guys support.  
Thank you all (or mostly all) for being awesome and sticking around throughout the whole story, I really appreciate it!

Okay, so I know this chapter was supposed to be the victory tour, but I've decided to not do it instead.  
I will be moving onto the next SYOT shortly! I hope you all enjoy it, I already have an arena and everything in mind!  
Also, starting next week (Monday) I will be back in school, my Junior year. How exciting.  
Anyways, there will not be daily updates since I'll be busy with school and cheer and stuff.  
I can say however that there will be an update once a week, maybe twice, but yeah...

One more thing! If anyone is interested in role-playing THG, me and a couple of my friends made a website for that!  
We need a lot more tribute sign ups for the Games, please, please, please, register first, then sign up for a tribute spot. Thank you!

Link: thgroleplay .forumotion / t25-tribute-sign-ups (delete the spaces)


End file.
